Persécution rapproché
by Sam-Elias
Summary: La victime et le bourreau. Quoi de mieux pour commencer une relation que celle-ci ? Trouver du plaisir à maltraiter les autres n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais en soi, c'est juste mal-perçu. Pis, si la victime ne se plaint pas, il n'y a pas de problème n'est-ce pas? [UA] [Yaoi] [Tranche de vie] [Hurt/Comfort léger]
1. Prologue - partie 1 -

**Ohayo !**

Me voilà de retour avec un tout nouveau projet.  
Au début je ne pensais pas le publier puis une petite voix est venue me rendre visite et du coup, me voici. C'est une idée qui m'est venu alors que je discutais avec des amis pis d'autres choses aussi.  
C'est une UA alors pour ceux et celles qui espéraient tomber dans le monde de OP, je suis désolé (la prochaine fois, peut-être).

 **Note:** \- La fiction tout comme le prologue sera écrit à la première personne. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas.  
\- Il y aura également deux points de vue tel que je le vois présentement mais ça peut changer. Rien n'est définitif.  
\- Il y aura surement aussi un ou deux mots grossiers par chapitre mais ça, ça sera pas forcément dérangeant.  
\- Enfin, le(s) pairing(s) est décidé mais je vous laisse la surprise pour l'instant -à moins que vous ne deviniez-.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue** \- partie 1 -

* * *

Dit, pourquoi tu fais toujours ça !? Pourquoi t'es toujours comme ça !? Pourquoi tu regardes ailleurs !? Pourquoi !? Dit, pourquoi !?  
Je comprends pas, j'ai beau me poser un millier de question, j'arrive pas à comprendre. J'arrive pas et peut-être que j'veux même pas comprendre, je sais pas.  
Dit, pourquoi tu me regardes jamais !? Pourquoi tu joues au con avec moi !? Pourquoi t'es un connard en plus d'être un salop !? Dit, pourquoi !?  
Moi, j'aimerais comprendre… ou pas. Non, en faite j'en ai rien à foutre c'est pas pour ça que j'te parle. En vrai, j'te parle même pas c'est toi qui m'emmerde. Tu fais tout pour me terroriser et me rendre dingue. Tu m'emmerdes vraiment !  
Dit pourquoi tu fais ça !? Pourquoi tu me traites comme un moins que rien !? Pourquoi tu m'laisses pas tranquille !? Pourquoi tu me fixes quand j'ne le veux pas !? Dit, pourquoi !?  
J'voudrais te voir dégager. J'voudrais vraiment te noyer ou te tuer tout simplement. J'voudrais juste ne plus avoir à faire à toi. Tu comprends ça ou c'est au-dessus de tes forces !? Tu comprends que j'te déteste ou pas !?

Dit, pourquoi tu veux m'rendre fou !? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi alors que j'ai été le seul à te défendre !? Pourquoi tu te venges sur moi !? Dit, pourquoi !?  
C'est parce que j'suis petit et parce que tu m'crois sans force ou parce que tu sais que j'arriverais jamais à te battre !? Moi, j'en ai marre. J'aime pas ça. Je t'aime pas. J'veux pas que tu m'approches parce que ça m'fait peur. Ça m'fait peur parce que je sais… …je sais et j'me déteste.  
Dit, pourquoi tu disparais pas !? Pourquoi tu prends toujours ton temps quand on s'croise !? Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir !? Dit, pourquoi !?  
J'ai rien fait. J'ai jamais demandé à attirer ton attention ou non, à devenir ton souffre-douleur. J'ai jamais voulu ça. J'suis tranquille sans toi, sans te voir. J'ai une vie paisible sans toi, sans problème et sans hématomes aussi. J'suis…, bordel pourquoi j'viens à penser que j'm'ennuie quand t'es pas là !?  
Dit pourquoi j'essaie d'attirer ton attention !? Pourquoi j'veux que tu m'remarques !? Pourquoi ça m'fait du mal quand tu dis ce que tu as fait avec d'autres !? Dit, pourquoi ça me fait souffrir !?  
J'ai toujours tout fait pour te repousser, pour t'éloigner, pour te haïr. Non, j'te déteste…, j'suis censé te détester en tout cas mais, c'est de plus en plus dur tu comprends !? Bien sûr que non.

 **_ J'te déteste connard !** **  
**

 **_ Je sais, continue comme ça.**

J'le hais vraiment alors pourquoi il se fout de moi !? Pourquoi il m'irrite autant !? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'agace autant cet enfoiré ! J'le déteste, je… ..j'aimerais qu'il m'apprécie.  
Pis c'est quoi ces sourires que tu as toujours !? Pourquoi je crois que ces sourires sont pour moi alors que pas du tout. Pourquoi, …pourquoi je pense toujours à toi même quand t'es pas là !? Surtout quand t'es pas là, quoique… non, j'en sais rien ! J'sais juste que j'me déteste parce que tu accapares la moindre petite partie de mon esprit et je sais que ça t'fait rien, que ça t'fait même rire mais…, tu veux que j'fasse quoi !? Dis-moi ce que j'dois faire pour que tu sortes de là ! Dit, je crois que je t'aime en fin de compte et c'est ça le plus terrifiant de tout.  
Je ne veux pas de toi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors pourquoi !? Pourquoi tu m'emmerdes autant, pourquoi j'peux pas juste… t'ignorer !?  
Ça m'bouffe en permanence, c'est omniprésent. C'est pas par vague ce que j'ressens, c'est constant. Ça m'détruit, tu sais ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi !? Pourquoi tu m'fais ça !? J't'ai jamais rien demandé. J't'ai jamais voulu et j'te voudrais jamais. C'est ce que j'aimerais mais… MERDE !

Dit, pourquoi ça fait autant mal !? Pourquoi tu fais exprès de me hanter l'esprit !? Pourquoi tu me retiens quand j'essaie de partir !? Pourquoi tu m'accroches si fortement quand je décide de tout arrêter. De ne plus faire attention à toi. …De t'oublier !?  
Dit, est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose de punissable !? Est-ce que je t'ai blessé dans le passé !? Est-ce que j'ressemble à une personne que tu déteste de tout ton cœur !? Est-ce que je suis fait pour que tu passes tes nerfs !? Pourquoi tu m'fais ça !? Pourquoi tu veux à ce point que j'te haïsse !?  
T'aurais réussi si tu n'étais venu me voir aussi souvent. Si tu n'avais pas recommencé sans cesse. Si tu m'avais juste frappé. …T'aurais pas dû continuer d'venir me voir. De venir me hanter comme un fantôme vivace et envahissant. T'aurais pas dû parce que mon foutu cerveau à commencer à s'attacher à ce genre de chose. J'suis qu'un con ! Un foutu con alors merde, dis-moi pourquoi j't'aime !? Pourquoi j'aime quand tu m'fais du mal !? Pourquoi j'peux pas t'dire non !? Pourquoi j'accepte !? Pourquoi mon cœur se fissure à ta vue !? Pourquoi…-, …j'aimerais que tu disparaisses pour de bon mais tu sais quoi !? Ça m'tuerait surement.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...  
**

C'est la partie 1 parce que je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire la partie 2 (ou l'ensemble comme vous voulez) et comme je voulais vous donner quelque chose... voilà lol

J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous aura plus! Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite -dès que je l'aurais terminé- pis, je vous donnerais aussi plus d'information dans les premiers chapitres très certainement. Ah aussi, le prologue partie 1 est du point de l'un des protagoniste, la seconde partie sera certainement d'un autre protagoniste.

Bisous et Bonne Vacance !


	2. Prologue - partie 2 -

**Hi tous le monde,**

J'ai réussi à terminer cette deuxième partie ce week-end et je peux vous dire que j'ai travaillé dessus. Bon a première vu ça se voit pas comme ça mais j'vous assure que c'est vrai! Mon cerveau à tellement réfléchit qu'il a réussi à cramer quelque-uns de mes précieux neurones... .

Mais bon avant tout, j'voulais vous dire _Wouah_ ! J'pensais pas que la première partie aurait autant plus! Autant dire que ça se stresse pour la seconde mais c'est pas bien grave! J'ai fais de mon mieux pis, j'ai bon espoir aussi.  
Pis j'peux vous dire que pas mal d'entre vous ont deviné juste et me connaisse bien!

Réponse à **Acrobate velu** : _Bonjour et merci pour ta review. J'suis ravie que le prologue te plaise pis j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Bsx._

 **Note** : - J'ai dis aussi que je donnerais plus de détail sur la fiction en postant de nouveau, le problème c'est que j'arrive pas à formuler ce que je veux avec des mots... .  
\- Ah, attendez peut-être... . Un point de vue par chapitre, ça c'est pratiquement sûr et donc deux point de vue.  
\- ça sera centré sur un couple mais celui en arrière plan n'en sera pas moins intéressant -j'ai dû décider de ça dans la nuit-.  
\- J'essayerais de faire un chapitre par semaine, si l'inspiration est là tout devrait bien se passer.  
\- Quant au OOC, je n'en n'ai pas encore parlé parce que je ne sais pas mais j'essaierais de coller au mieux avec les perso.  
Et il y a encore des tas de choses que j'aimerais dire mais j'oublie aussi vite que la lumière... .

 **Anecdote** : En réalité, je ne voulais faire qu'un OS avec ces deux prologues, je ne sais pas ce qui me décide à le poursuivre.

Et sur ceux, je vous laisse lire la seconde partie !

* * *

 **Prologue** \- Partie 02 -

* * *

J'ai beau essayer de comprendre, ça va pas. J'ai beau essayer d'me poser des questions, j'entends rien. J'en ai marre, tu sais.  
J'en peux plus d'être toujours en colère. Je suis toujours furieux pour rien et pour tout à la fois, tu sais pourquoi !? Pourquoi, j'ressens un truc comme ça !? C'est surement ta faute.  
Depuis que j't'ai croisé, j'en ai marre de toi.  
Tu m'fous la rage et j'ai juste envie de t'faire du mal sans savoir pourquoi. J'veux juste te faire pleurer le plus possible parce que ça semble tellement facile avec toi.  
J'veux casser ce sourire et écraser cette tête que tu as ! Elle me fout vraiment les nerfs ta tête et j't'en veux t'imagine pas à quel point ! J'aurais l'goût de frapper tout et n'importe quoi quand on m'parle de toi.  
Dit, pourquoi tu m'fais ça petit enfoiré !? Pourquoi j'ai autant envie de t'emmerder et de t'pourrir !?  
Pourquoi j'te remarque toujours !? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à t'éviter comme avec tous ces autres cons que j'sais pas voir !? Pourquoi toi, j'fais tout pour que tu pleures !?  
J'voudrais vraiment t'faire un truc, vraiment te briser j'crois bien alors pourquoi j'arrive pas !? Pourquoi tu continues toujours de parler et de rire !?

Pis pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi !? Parce que j'connais la peur et toi, t'as pas peur quand j't'approches, au contraire tu me défies et cette lueur dans tes yeux, j'aimerais l'éteindre.  
T'es qu'un putain de microbe dans ma vie, un truc insignifiant mais j'dois bien avouer que t'es le seul microbe à avoir pris ma défense.  
Ah…, j'm'en rappelle maintenant, c'est pour ça que j'veux t'briser. Parce que t'as été assez con pour dire que j'étais « innocent ». Le seul mot qui ne me correspond pas. Le seul mot incompatible.  
Ou alors, non ça fait depuis bien plus longtemps que ça ! T'as attiré mon attention alors c'est ta faute si je m'acharne sur toi. C'est parce que tu t'es montré que j'veux te fêler d'partout.  
J'voudrais t'endommager comme personne d'autre, te marquer en quelque sorte pour montrer aux autres à quel point t'es faible et bon à rien ! A quel point tu sers à rien !  
Je veux te mettre en pièce de mes mains et regarder le spectacle. Te regarder tout le temps jusqu'à ce que cette scène se produise, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à tout mettre en scène.  
Alors tu sais, quand tu me repousses et te défends, t'imagines pas à quel point tu m'incites à continuer. A quel point tu m'fais sourire parce que dans ces moments-là, j'me dis qu'j'suis le seul à te faire ressentir ça ! J'suis le seul que tu détestes autant, pas vrai et j'adore ça !

 **_ Bordel mais c'est quoi ton problème enfoiré !**

 **_ …T'étais dans le passage.**

J'suis jamais plus heureux quand j'peux t'emmerder tu sais ! Ça me donne envie de sourire quand j'fais ce genre de truc et bien plus que ça.  
Tu sais, ta tête est vraiment moche quand tu t'énerves alors arrête ça. Et arrête de sourire aussi parce que là t'es vraiment laid ! Arrête de montrer ce genre de tête à tout le monde. Arrête juste de t'montrer et peut-être que j'te laisserais tranquille.  
Y'a qu'moi qui peut t'faire changer d'expression, tu comprends ça ou j'dois te l'faire rentrer de force dans ta petite caboche stupide !? Tu comprends que t'es ma chose ou non !?  
J'viens d'comprendre que t'étais mon souffre-douleur, que tu m'appartenais même si tu n'le sais pas encore. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé alors j'ai le droit de te faire ce que je veux.  
Alors bordel, arrête de m'emmerder et d'mettre en colère ! Arrête de faire comme si j'existais pas ! Arrête de m'ignorer quand tu m'vois approcher ou d'me fuir ! Arrête ça parce que tu pourrais vraiment souffrir.  
Arrête de m'prendre à la légère et regarde-moi. J'dois devenir ton obsession et tu n'dois penser qu'à moi. Y'a que comme ça que j'pourrais t'voir trembler d'peur pas vrai !?

Pis t'sais quoi !? Quand t'es pas là, j'suis comme un môme et j'te cherche parce que j'crois personne. Surtout quand ça t'concerne.  
Tu vois ce qu'tu m'fais faire !? J'suis au stade où j'pourrais venir te harceler chez toi tant j'ai pas assez d'la journée ! Au point où j'pourrais frapper toutes ces personnes autour de toi pour que tu m'entendes, pour que tu m'écoutes et pour te voir seul.  
Parce que t'aime pas être seul, pas vrai !? J'te l'ai entendu dire un jour. Que t'aimais pas ça alors, j'aurais le gout de t'voir comme ça ou juste avec moi. Tu serais en face de moi et surement que là, j'aurais le loisir te d'faire pleurer !  
J'pense toujours à plusieurs choses et le plus étrange c'est que ça t'concernes toujours de près ou d'loin. Tu cogites toujours dans mon esprit et c'est surement parce que j'imagine mille et une souffrances pour toi. Et tu sais quoi !? J'te laisserais pas m'échapper.  
T'auras beau te débattre tant que tu veux au final, j'arriverais à mon but. J'deviendrais ton obsession et crois-moi, il y aura mon empreinte sur ta peau ! J'te marquerais jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus que lire la souffrance sur ton visage. Cette douleur implacable et mangeuse de chair. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois à mes pieds en te tordant de douleur.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Là, je ne pense pas qu'on aura de problème pour reconnaitre mon magnifique petit personnage. A moins que! Qui sait, je m'avance peut-être trop vite! Dans tous les cas, j'espère que les deux sont assez différents sinon j'efface tout et je recommence, ok !

Bon alors, peut-être qu'en fin de semaine le chapitre 1 se montrera, c'est pas sûr -faut l'écrire déjà, bien que j'ai l'idée principale déjà posée- mais je ferais de mon mieux, c'est que ma semaine est chargé mine de rien -par quoi, on ne sait pas encore mais bon- !

Alors maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne journée pis, je croise les doigts pour que vous ayez apprécié le texte du dessus ! Dite-moi que oui -en mode "tourne en rond pour ne pas montrer son anxiété"-  
BISOUS !


	3. Chapter 01

**Ohayo les gens !**

Alors je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais mais..., comme quoi les miracles arrivent toujours !  
Au début, je ne savais pas bien comment le commencer pis après quelques lignes ça à couler de source. Maintenant, faut juste que tous y trouve son compte pis en plus ça commence léger ^-^

 **Note** : - Le premier POV de notre Penguin. Je peux vous le dire puisque c'est écrit dès la première phrase.  
\- Les deux protagonistes principaux vont donc nous narrer leur histoire et se rajoutera plus tard une histoire intermédiaire - _je viens de le décider_ -.  
\- Il y aura plus de dialogue au fil des chapitres, faut juste être patient -vous me connaissez-.

Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire, **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 01.**

* * *

Je m'appelle Cossa Penguin et on s'est rencontré avec l'autre énergumène alors que j'avais 15 ans et que j'intégrais mon tout nouveau lycée pour ma première année.  
Comme à chaque discours de bienvenu des élèves certains étaient arrivés en retard mais moi ça ne m'avait pas préoccupé, j'voulais juste rentrer dans les rangs à cette époque et me faire des amis.  
J'voulais me refaire une vie après le collège et j'étais sûr de pouvoir y arriver jusqu'à ce que le jour même, le « destin » me percute.  
J'peux pas le dire autrement et en même temps, j'aimerais tellement.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, ce « destin » était colossal, …immense par rapport à ma maigre carrure. C'était un géant qui m'avait percuté et pendant un instant j'étais resté coi face à son regard glacial.  
Mais j'avais également vite fuit. J'voulais pas de problème et quelques instants plus tard, je rencontrais Shachi. L'un de mes meilleurs amis maintenant.  
Il avait la parole facile ainsi que le sourire. Il était surexcité –il l'est toujours- et avait surement un don pour s'attirer les faveurs des autres.

Un don auquel Ban et Trafalgar Law avaient contribué, deux autres personnes que j'ai rencontré dans ce lycée. L'un en seconde année, l'autre en troisième.  
Et comment dire, ça allait bien mais en une journée j'ai rencontré trois fois ce géant. Et au final, j'ai reçu une menace à la seconde rencontre. Un genre de « _**Ça fait deux fois déjà, la troisième je t'attrape et j'te refais le portrait. Maintenant, dégage de mon chemin minus.**_ ».  
Je m'étais dit que ce jour-là, j'avais pas été pris de chance mais que nenni, j'étais déjà sur son tableau de chasse sans que je ne le sache.  
Mais ce qui me marque encore aujourd'hui, c'est surement sa voix grincheuse. J'sais pas pourquoi, je ne l'a trouvais pas mauvaise, elle était juste grinçante mais pas dans le mauvais sens.  
J'sais même pas si un jour je l'ai trouvé méchante à mon encontre. Elle était juste… incroyablement rauque, sifflante et remarquable.  
Et j'ai vite fait de la reconnaitre à chaque fois. Elle a toujours résonné étrangement à mon oreille mais certainement aussi à l'oreille des autres.

Après ça –après cette rentrée des classes-, j'ai recroisé de nombreuses fois « Eustass Kidd ».  
Je crois que c'est là que tout a commencé. Dans les couloirs du lycée, j'me faisais percuter. A la cantine quand j'oubliais de prendre un bento, il prenait les plats que je voulais. Et à chaque fois, à chacune de ces rencontres, j'avais le droit de réentendre sa voix grincheuse.  
Il ne me persécutait pas, du moins j'en avais pas l'impression au début seulement par un miracle que je ne connais toujours pas, il connaissait mon prénom et m'avait fait rebaptisé.  
J'en demandais pas tant venant d'un troisième année. Moi, être avec Shachi et les autres me suffisait donc j'voulais pas spécialement m'attirer les « faveurs » d'un dernier année.  
Pis ça s'est répété encore et encore.  
En fin de compte, je croisais beaucoup trop souvent Eustass Kidd pour que cela soit une coïncidence. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être à notre étage normalement, il ne pouvait pas avoir nos horaires et ne pouvait pas connaitre mon emploi du temps par cœur.

Shachi m'avait fait la remarque que j'avais « tapé dans l'œil » de la plus grande brute du lycée, parce que oui, Eustass Kidd avait une réputation et pas n'importe laquelle.  
….Je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard –trois ou quatre semaine après le début des cours-. Quand je me suis décidé à me renseigner auprès de Law pour connaitre mon « adversaire ».  
Quand j'ai décidé ça exactement !?  
Hm, j'dirais quand il m'a attiré à l'arrière du lycée et où quelques-uns de ses « amis » m'attendaient.  
J'vous rassure, ce jour-là ils ne m'ont rien fait de sérieux. …Seulement, j'ai commencé à les mépriser. A le mépriser.  
J'avais terminé les cours et comme j'avais pas encore décidé du club à intégrer, j'pouvais rentrer chez moi en toute tranquillité. C'est ce que j'avais pensé.  
Parce qu'à peine les portes du bâtiment passé, une main s'était posée sur mon épaule et m'entrainait dans un endroit méconnu de mes sens.

Il était là, à côté de moi avec un sourire étrange sur le visage.  
Ses cheveux d'un rouge vif vivaient au gré des coups de vent donnés et ses prunelles tournant parfois à la framboise ne me rassuraient pas du tout.  
Déjà à cette époque, il était plus grand que moi d'une tête et demi et c'était facile pour lui de m'amener là où il le voulait.  
En vrai, il était bien fait –il l'est toujours, même si ça me coûte de le dire- et si l'angoisse montait, j'avais pas l'intention de le laisser faire… ou pas.  
Il m'avait ensuite poussé dans une sorte de renfoncement entre deux bâtiments et si j'étais encerclé, j'les avais tous dévisagé pour ne pas les oublier.  
Il y avait un blond, un brun et un noiraud en plus de Kidd et tous, vraiment tous étaient des demi-géants.

 **_ Tu sais comment je m'appelle maintenant, n'est-ce pas !?**

C'était la première vraie question qu'il me posait. J'sais pas comment j'peux me rappeler de tout mais, j'me dis que c'est dur d'oublier ce qui nous a marqué, n'est-ce pas !?  
Je l'avais regardé, levé mon regard devenu vert foncé à cause de la pénombre vers ce géant rouge et j'ai essayé de comprendre. De savoir s'il voulait une réelle réponse à cette question.  
Dans le doute, j'avais répondu même si c'était idiot. …Même si je l'avais dit à voix haute, que c'était absurde.

 **_ Eustass Kidd mais, c'est bête comme question.**

Mes mots étaient sortis spontanément et à cause de ça, il m'avait plaqué au mur derrière-moi.  
C'est pas que j'voulais faire le fier ou quoi, non j'étais juste comme ça. Trop honnête dira-t-on et il n'aimait pas ça.  
Qu'on le défi, il n'aimait pas ça du tout mais moi j'étais pas du genre à me laisser faire indéfiniment même si je perdais à chaque fois.

 **_ T'es pas en position de dire quoique ce soit, l'insecte. Maintenant, tu vas nous donner ton fric.**

Ah, le racket. Oui, j'y ai eu droit. Un privilège n'est-ce pas !?  
Coincé, je savais vraiment pas quoi faire mais je m'étais toujours dit que j'préférais me retrouver face à ce rouge plutôt qu'à ce noiraud ou à ce blond non loin de là. Pourquoi !? J'en sais rien. …Parce qu'ils ne m'inspiraient pas et qu'ils ne m'inspirent toujours pas.

 **_ Je…, je n'ai rien sur moi.**

J'avoue, j'avais bégayé. En même temps, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait.  
Je ne savais pas comment me sortir de cette situation et j'avais peur de me faire frapper aussi. J'aime pas les marques, j'ai jamais aimé ça donc, j'préférais être honnête avec mes agresseurs plutôt que de risquer un coup improviste.  
Il avait souri mais, ça faisait plutôt froid dans le dos ce sourire. Y'avait une de ces canines qui dépassait, pointue et fine et…, j'sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a marqué. D'ailleurs, je l'ai revu de nombreuses fois ce sourire avec cette canine étrangement bien faite.  
Puis et avant même que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit –me débattre par exemple-, son visage s'était fait plus proche et l'une de ses grandes mains m'avait attrapé la mâchoire.

 **_ Va falloir que tu m'paies pour avoir le droit de rester ici, la bestiole. Tu voudrais pas que j'te frappe, pas vrai !?**

J'avais un choix. Répondre oui ou non, et j'ai répondu non. Je ne voulais assurément pas être frappé, ce qui l'a de nouveau fait sourire –ainsi que ses amis-.  
D'ailleurs ceux-là émettaient déjà quelques hypothèses à mon sujet pour qu'ils « passent le temps ». En gros, ils ne voulaient que me rouer de coup ou m'humilier, rien de bien réjouissant en somme.

 **_ Je…, mon argent d'poche vous amènera rien pis, c'est minable de faire du racket.**

J'admets, c'était pas la meilleure des réponses à donner après ce « non » soufflé mais, les mots m'avaient filés entre les lèvres sans que je ne puisse les rattraper.  
Je m'étais même récolté un regard mauvais et un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il y avait été super fort et je m'étais mordu la lèvre pour retenir mon gémissement. Soupir qui les avait fait sourire…, c'était une vraie bande de primate !  
Pis sans préavis, il m'avait relâché cet abruti et je m'étais écroulé au sol en me tenant le ventre et en me massant légèrement le cou de nouveau libre.  
Mais là, j'le détestais pas encore. Non, je m'étais dit qu'il était simplement bête.

 **_ Demain, t'as intérêt à venir avec ton argent.** Avait dit Eustass en m'agrippant les cheveux pour que je puisse voir son rictus mauvais. **…Tu peux être sûr d'me voir si tu viens pas ici la bestiole.**

Ensuite, il était simplement parti avec sa petite troupe derrière lui et j'avais soupiré.  
J'pensais vraiment pas ça possible. Le racket, c'était bien pour un début de drama ou pour un collégien mal dans sa peau alors, pourquoi ça m'arrivait !?  
J'étais ni en train de tourner dans une superproduction, ni un collégien sans confiance en lui alors quoi !? J'avais une tête à trouver facilement les emmerdes !? J'espérais que non.  
Mais et même si le lendemain je suis venu avec l'argent, ça ne s'est pas fini là. Il a continué de me demander de l'argent, continué de me menacer de ses poings si je répondais un peu trop pis après des semaines, il s'est lassé.  
…J'avais pas compris. J'étais même plutôt heureux de ça, j'pouvais garder mon argent et j'pouvais de nouveau manger au restaurant du lycée.  
J'pensais pas qu'il avait trouvé une autre façon de m'intimider. Elle n'était pas moins « chiante » ou moins « douloureuse », elle était simplement différente et à cause de lui, j'ai commencé à aiguiser mes répliques.

… **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 Terminé.  
**

C'est doux non pour une première rencontre! Moi je le pense pis, très honnêtement Kidd n'est pas si méchant que ça là. Il est un peu brusque dirons-nous mais bon, j'vous le cache pas, ça va légèrement empiré.  
Bon ce petit point éclairci, manque plus qu'à savoir si cette ambiance vous plait ou non. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire avancer le temps dans cette histoire mais, j'pense pas que ça vous perturbera. Du moins je l'espère.

Sur ceux, on se dit à très vite! Bisous.


	4. Chapter 02

**Bien le bonjour à vous,**

On est vendredi et pour l'instant je tiens les délais! C'est donc avec un plaisir non-dissimulé que je vous propose ce second chapitre.  
Je ne vais pas vous dire de quoi il parle, je vous laisse la surprise par contre je peux vous dire que j'ai passé une bonne semaine -courte et sans trop de sommeil- mais une bonne semaine et productive en plus de ça!  
J'arrête mon blabla maintenant et juste en dessous, je vous laisse de la lecture.

 **Note** : - Le nom de Penguin est bien Cossa oui. Où l'ai-je trouvé !? Aucune idée, il m'est venu comme ça.  
\- Je ne sais toujours pas comment le temps va se dérouler, c'est encore en cours de réflexion mais bon, ça ne dérange pas pour l'instant.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

* * *

Je suis Eustass Kidd et durant ma dernière année de lycée, j'pensais pas trouver un jouet intéressant.  
En réalité, c'est comme je l'ai dit. C'est lui qui m'a attiré vers lui et donc depuis toujours, c'est entièrement sa faute si je ne peux faire autrement que de m'en prendre à lui.  
C'est vrai, au début j'demandais son argent mais ensuite, j'ai dit à Killer et aux autres d'arrêter ça. A l'époque –et encore aujourd'hui pour Killer-, ils étaient ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à des amis.  
On avait la même vision des choses –le plus fort gagne- et j'crois que j'adorais me sentir puissant, même encore aujourd'hui j'adore ça. C'est jouissif de voir ce qu'on peut faire en étant un peu plus fort que d'autre.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, la petite bestiole me tapait sur les nerfs. Il a un prénom d'animal c'est surement pour ça que ce surnom m'était venu à l'époque.  
Après quelques semaines, j'avais plus voulu de son argent, en réalité c'était plus un prétexte pour l'emmerder qu'autre chose. Du fric, j'en avais quand j'en voulais ! Oh pas grâce à mes parents puisque j'vivais seul dans un vieil appart' pourri mais avec mon job à mi-temps que j'avais pris.

D'ailleurs petite parenthèse, j'sais pas si c'est important ou non mais, je me suis jamais bien entendu avec mes parents et eux, n'ont jamais pu m'aimer… ou peut-être quand j'étais môme.  
J'sais pas trop où tout a dérapé avec eux mais depuis le collège j'ai toujours vécu seul. Ma mère m'envoyait de l'argent pour le loyer et pour la nourriture. Nos relations s'arrêtaient là tandis que mon père –lui- s'était enfui avec une autre pour se faire une belle petite famille comme il le souhaitait.  
En y pensant, j'me dis que j'ai peut-être des frères et sœurs cachés à l'heure qu'il est, allez savoir !  
Bref, revenons-en au début. J'ai arrêté de racketter l'animal après quelques semaines.  
J'm'étais surement lassé de cette connerie mais pas des répliques que ce noiraud avait pour moi et pour notre bande. On aurait pas dit comme ça mais il était téméraire.  
Il était tout petit, vraiment minuscule mais sa langue était acérée et parfaite pour jouer et son regard étincelait d'une lueur de défi donc vraiment, si j'ai commencé à m'en prendre à lui c'est qu'il le méritait. Il me provoquait et j'ai donc du répondu à ça.

Aux intercours, j'descendais à l'étage inférieur tout autant qu'à la pause du midi et quand il était là, dans les couloirs, je le martyrisais surement …ou pas.  
Est-ce que des croc-en-jambe, des petites pousses, des railleries ou des petits blocages sont vus comme chiant ou non !? Moi je m'amusais bien en tout cas.  
J'trouvais ça marrant de le voir tomber ou de se rattraper in-extrémis à ces soi-disant « amis ». J'adorais me moquer de lui –j'adore toujours- et si dans les premiers temps il n'avait pas « mal » j'étais sûr que ça n'allait pas tarder s'il continuait à me prendre de haut.  
Parce que ouais, si y'avait bien un truc qui me mettais vraiment les nerfs avec lui, c'est qu'il trouvait toujours quelque chose à répondre.  
Alors dans les couloirs ou à l'extérieur, je l'amenais parfois dans un coin en l'attrapant par les épaules et j'me défoulais sur lui.  
Ce que je préférais !? Surement sa façon de se débattre. Il gesticulait toujours dans tous les sens sans jamais arriver à quoique ce soit et même maintenant c'est pareil. Que ce soit au lycée ou maintenant, cette bestiole n'arrive jamais à gagner contre moi –si on parle de force évidemment-.

 **_ Hé Kidd, y'a l'animal en bas.** M'avait gueulé Killer en regardant par la fenêtre alors qu'on était de corvée après les cours –ouais les profs n'avaient pas peur-.

Comme toujours, j'regardais là où ce blond m'indiquait et cet asticot trainait sous la fenêtre du troisième étage. Était-il réellement con !? J'm'étais souvent posé cette question.  
Pis une brillante idée m'étais venu et j'avais hâte de voir la tête que l'autre ferait. Il était tellement emmerdant comme personne. Il me foutu vraiment les nerfs à toujours sourire et rester de bonne humeur.  
Ouais, c'est surement ça que je déteste le plus, ça bonne humeur. A croire qu'il ne peut jamais être triste ou juste, comme les autres. Et j'avais envie de lui foutre une bonne raclée rien qu'pour le voir pleurer. Pour l'entendre me supplier d'arrêter aussi.  
J'aime qu'on me supplie peu importe la raison !

 **_ Regarde qu'il reste là, j'reviens.**

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'avais ramené le seau rempli d'eau qu'on était censé utiliser pour nettoyer table et tableau et laissant la fenêtre glisser silencieusement, une averse tombait.  
C'était une mini-cascade qui était tombé sur cette tête d'abrutie et il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.  
Killer et moi avions ri. Il était ridicule trempé et ne savait pas quoi faire pour se reprendre. Enfin, mon rire a été de courte durée parce que ce petit enfoiré nous faisait un doigt d'honneur quelques secondes plus tard avec un large sourire et ça, j'étais sûr que Law lui avait appris.  
Ce putain de Trafalgar fourbe et diabolique ! Une sorte d'ami/ennemi puisqu'on se connait depuis la maternelle et qu'il est surement celui qui me connait le mieux. En tout cas, il a toujours su comment m'emmerder et ceux encore aujourd'hui.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, j'allais faire payer ce geste à ce microbe trempé !

Et c'est le lendemain que j'ai eu ma vengeance.  
Cette fois, j'allais pas jouer, j'allais pas être sympa avec lui et j'allais pas m'arrêter à de simples petites frappes. Il devait payer son geste.  
Le lendemain quand je l'avais vu arriver à ce putain de lycée, j'avais fermement agrippé sa nuque et trainé à l'arrière du gymnase, là où les douches se trouvaient.  
Killer regardait derrière nous pour dissuader tous les autres de nous suivre et une fois arrivé au lieu voulu, j'avais simplement allumé la première douche pour foutre cet animal dessous.  
Je maintenais sa tête sous l'eau forte et surement trop chaude ou trop froide j'm'en rappelle pas trop mais, j'sais que c'était jouissif de le voir se débattre.  
Il essayait de me griffer, de me frapper ou de me donner des coups de pieds mais j'sentais rien. Il était beaucoup trop doux pour moi pis par intermittence, j'le retirais de là pour qu'il reprenne un peu d'air. J'voulais pas non plus être un meurtrier.

 **_ Tu t'rappelles de c'que t'as fait hier, la bestiole !? T'aurais dû accepter bien gentiment… .**

Comme réponse, il m'avait craché de l'eau au visage et pour le coup, j'l'avais de nouveau noyé.  
Il me soulait vraiment. Il continuait de faire le fier et si j'arrachais quelques-uns de ses cheveux, c'était le cadet de mes soucis.  
J'voulais juste le faire regretter et le rendre plus docile. Le faire taire.

 **_ Tu vas devoir t'excuser à genoux pour ça. …Oi, regarde-moi.**

Il continuait de rechercher de l'air alors que de ma main je le secouais comme une vieille chose inutile. J'sais pas s'il comprenait bien ce que j'lui disais mais en tout cas, il entendait le rire de mon meilleur ami, j'en étais à peu près sûr.  
Pis, ses yeux s'étaient levés vers moi et y'avait toujours cette lumière bien présente dans son œil. Lumière que j'voulais à tout prix détruire mais, cette fois je n'ai pas pu.  
Il toussait alors qu'il était plaqué à ce carrelage et si son corps avait de léger spasmes, il soufflait des mots que je ne comprenais pas tant il parlait à voix basse pis ensuite, j'ai souris.

 **_ Je… m'excuse.** Avait-il soufflé de son air effronté.

 **_ Voilà qui est mieux. Faut que tu comprennes où est ta place l'asticot.**

Après ma phrase, j'avais rallumé les robinets –les deux à leurs pleines puissances- et avec Killer, on était parti. J'en avais plus rien à faire de lui à présent.  
Ou presque parce qu'il était pas comme les autres. Parce qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à rajouter et cette fois-là n'a pas fait exception.  
Ce petit bout de…., je-ne-sais-quoi était occupé d'éteindre les jets et on avait facilement pu l'entendre ruminer et m'insulter aussi. Truc que je déteste.  
On n'insulte pas Eustass Kidd alors, j'avais fait un demi-tour, l'avais attrapé par sa chemise trempée et je l'avais frappé de toutes mes forces.  
En un seul coup de poing, il avait la lèvre et le nez en sang. Il n'était pas beau à voir mais j'en avais rien à foutre ! On n'avait pas le droit de m'insulter. Lui encore moins.

 **_ Ta vie va être un véritable enfer maintenant.**

C'était de la simple colère. J'lui avais craché ses mots et je les pensais.  
J'voulais qu'il regrette, qu'il souffre et qu'il me supplie d'arrêter même si je ne l'aurais pas fait. Et grâce à lui, j'ai passé une merveilleuse dernière année.  
Il a été mon jouet, mon magnifique jouet que j'essayais de façonner. Et même si je savais qu'il ressentait une légère peur vis-à-vis de moi, ses répliques ne s'étaient jamais éteintes. Il me répondait en tremblant, en serrant les poings pour ne pas flancher mais sans jamais vraiment me regarder.  
Il n'était pas un adversaire, simplement un caprice de ma vie chiante et sans intérêt.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Nous voilà maintenant avec le point de vue de Kidd et je peux vous le dire, j'ai bien aimé le faire penser et le mettre en scène ce petit bonhomme! -est-ce qu'il m'en voudra si je l'appelle ainsi !? Je ne pense pas... .-  
Bon et même si j'ai bien aimé le faire faut que ça vous plaise on est d'accord! La suite, je la vois dans les grandes lignes pis j'vous fais ça pour la semaine prochaine !

Bisous.


	5. Chapter 03

**Bonjour à vous !**

On est en fin de semaine, en début de week-end ce qui veut dire qu'un nouveau chapitre est arrivé. En réalité, il est fraichement fini et je suis contente de vous le faire lire.  
Nous avons ici un point de vue de notre adorable Penguin et de ses mésaventures!  
Que va-t-il se passer de nouveau ici !? Je vous laisse le découvrir.

 **Note** : - Les points de vues seront alternés chaque semaines -enfin à chaque chapitre- pour vous donner une idée de ce qui vous attend.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 03.**

* * *

Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit comme une victime. Je n'étais définitivement pas une victime mais, j'avais souvent mal, j'avoue.  
J'avais jamais autant été insulté, frappé ou juste humilié. J'avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment qui m'enserrait le cœur. J'comprenais pas non plus ce que j'avais fait pour attirer son regard.  
Et je comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs…, c'est un mystère.  
Pis je sentais toujours son regard sur moi, même quand il n'était pas là. J'avais toujours cette impression d'être surveillé et scruté à la loupe.  
Ban et Shachi me disaient d'en parler aux professeurs et au directeur mais, j'voulais pas. J'arrivais pas à le faire parce que le faire, revenait à dire que Kidd me faisait du mal.  
Law –lui- se bagarrait très souvent avec ce géant mais ça ne changeait rien et toute sa colère était toujours tournée vers moi.  
J'avais raté un nombre incalculable de fois les cours à cause de lui. Durant cette première année de lycée, je tombais souvent malade et accumulait toutes les sortes de fièvres possibles.

C'est impossible pour moi d'oublier tout ça mais, …j'en sais rien. Et j'ai beau le détester, je me déteste aussi. A un moment donné, j'me disais que c'était surement ma faute.  
Que j'avais fait quelque chose pour le mettre en colère. Que je l'avais contrarié sans le vouloir mais j'avais beau cherché, j'trouvais rien. J'savais pas ce qui aurait pu le blessé.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, après l'épisode des douches, j'avais été enfermé dans les toilettes, pris à parti par ce rouge, frappé par celui-ci, appelé de temps à autre dans les couloirs par Kidd durant les intercours et à cause de ça, des rumeurs avaient commencés à circuler.  
Eustass Kidd était un troisième année craint par pas mal de monde –de tous en réalité- et parce qu'on m'apercevait parfois avec lui, tous croyaient que je faisais parti de son « clan ».  
On me prenait pour un délinquant –futur en tout cas- et à cause de ça, on m'approchait de moins en moins. Comment pouvait-on avoir peur de moi sincèrement !? C'est impossible n'est-ce pas !?  
Même les chats essaient de m'attaquer tellement mon aura est « gentillette » alors très honnêtement, on pouvait pas me prendre pour un délinquant. J'en étais pas un et j'voulais pas en être un.

 **_ Vient ici la bestiole !**

Une fois par jour, il venait me chercher ou non, m'ordonnait de le suivre à la pause ou juste après la fin des cours et à chacun de ces moments, il avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres.  
Celui qui me montrait sa fossette sur le coin de la bouche, celle en forme de trois et parce que je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère et déranger les autres, je le suivais sans faire d'histoire.  
Il me poussait, faisait comme s'il s'agissait de petites frappes sur l'épaule et m'emmenait dans des endroits isolés…, pour que je ne fasse pas de bruit.  
…Parce qu'il faisait mal quand il frappait pour de vrai. Heureusement ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas souvent et avec les temps, j'ai appris qu'il le faisait seulement quand ses amis le poussaient à bout ou parce qu'on l'emmerdait. Surement pour prouver qu'il en était capable.

 **_ Tu sais ce qu'on raconte ces temps-ci à propos de toi !?** Avait grogné Kidd en me lançant un coup d'œil rieur.

 **_ …Je sais.**

 **_ Super alors ce qu'on va faire ne te dérangera pas.**

 **_ Comment ça !? Senpai, je ne veux pas te suivre.**

C'est ce que j'lui répondais à chaque fois, que je ne voulais pas mais et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours été poli. Je ne pouvais pas le traiter ou être mauvais même si lui l'était avec moi.  
J'arrivais pas alors que mes pensées –elles- hurlaient à tue-tête.  
Il m'avait donc attrapé par la nuque, serré celle-ci et on avait descendu les étages jusqu'à atterrir derrière le lycée pour rejoindre le reste de sa bande qui était occupé de passer à tabac un autre première année.  
Il me forçait à regarder Killer et Heath qui frappaient je-ne-sais-qui et s'il m'agrippait les épaules comme à un vieil ami, c'était simplement pour que je ne m'échappe pas.  
Ah oui, j'avais un autre surnom pour le reste du lycée. Tous ceux qui croyaient en cette rumeur m'appelaient « la relève ».

 **_ Tu vois ce qu'on fait à ceux qui n'obéissent pas aux règles. Maintenant va les rejoindre et tabasse ce petit enfoiré.**

 **_ J'le ferais pas.** Avais-je réussi à dire. J'voulais vraiment pas faire ça. J'le connaissais pas, il ne m'avait rien fait pis, je ne savais pas frapper alors c'était impossible.

 **_ Tu veux qu'j'm'occupe de toi, l'asticot !?**

Il me menaçait clairement et je l'avais simplement tué du regard. Je lui avais donné mon regard le plus sombre et il avait souri.  
En réalité, il se moquait souvent de moi. Il ne faisait que ça, sourire encore et encore et j'ressentais toujours ce frémissement détestable. Je ne voulais plus exister à ses yeux. Aux yeux d'personne en vrai. J'voulais plus qu'on me voit et qu'on se moque. J'voulais plus qu'il me regarde comme ça, comme un moins que rien.  
Alors j'avais serré les poings et m'étais échappé de sa prise. J'avais couru le plus vite possible. J'voulais fuir cette bande et ce géant et ce jour-là, j'avais réussi.  
C'était l'une de mes petites victoires.  
Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas reçu de coups et je n'avais pas eu à lui obéir. J'avais juste fui jusqu'à chez moi et enfermé dans ma chambre, j'avais respiré un grand coup.  
J'me promettais rien, j'voulais juste que cette journée se termine pour pouvoir m'endormir. Pour fermer les yeux et arrêter de penser.

 **.**

Le lendemain, je mettais retrouvé sur le toit avec Eustass Kidd.  
La pause du midi se terminait bientôt et il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Sa voix n'arrêtait pas de siffler, de pester et ses doigts étaient agrippés à mon uniforme.  
J'étais contre cette barrière qui nous protégeait du vide et s'il continuait de me secouer, je ne me rappelle que de ce vent qui me balayait le visage et les cheveux. De ce vent qui me montrait par intermittence ce visage empli de colère et de nervosité.  
Pour l'une des rare fois, Killer and co' n'étaient pas là. Il n'y avait que nous deux sur ce toit et à un moment donné, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me jeter par-dessus bord.  
Surement que je l'emmerdais à ne pas vouloir lui obéir. Surement qu'il me maudissait de ne pas avoir assez peur de lui. Surement que… qu'il cherchait un moyen de m'faire craquer.

 **_ Tu as intérêt à te montrer tout à l'heure.**

Cette phrase, ce rouge me l'avait soufflé près du visage et son regard framboise se faisait intimidant.  
Ce carmin possédait un réel pouvoir de persuasion –encore maintenant- mais j'avais beau le savoir et savoir aussi que j'le rejoindrais, ma bouche ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler.  
A chaque fois je devais lui répondre quelque chose. Quelque part, j'essayais de lui montrer que j'existais –ce qui était contradictoire avec ma première idée-. Que je n'étais pas qu'un vulgaire pantin sans âme. …Peut-être que je voulais le marquer autant qu'il me marquait, allez savoir.

 **_ Je ne peux pas, je me suis inscrit dans un club maintenant. Je n'ai plus le temps de-**

 **_ De quoi !? Tu veux qu'j'vienne te chercher peut-être !?**

Je voulais le marquer au point d'en avoir mal au cœur. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enserrait le cœur et qu'on essayait de l'écraser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.  
J'voulais bouleverser sa petite vie comme il bouleversait la mienne de son emprise. J'voulais le défier jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre, qu'il se las de moi peut-être même si, ...toutes ces idées étaient assez contraire.

 **_ J'aimerais que tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer, senpai.**

La sonnerie avait retenti en même temps que mes mots mais il ne me lâchait pas. Il ne faisait que me fixer et ça me mettait mal-à-l'aise. Il avait un regard trop prononcé pour ne pas le sentir.  
J'avais beau me débattre et griffer le dos de ses mains, il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Il resserrait simplement plus fort et froissait mes vêtements.  
Ensuite, je n'avais entendu qu'un murmure. Un murmure qui m'avait propulsé loin de ce vermillon et près de la sortie. Évidemment, il m'avait fait tomber –jeter pour être plus précis- mais ça m'allait. J'étais libre de mes mouvements et donc de rejoindre ma classe.  
Je ne demandais jamais mon reste quand le passage était libre, je fuyais tout simplement et rejoignais Shachi qui m'attendait toujours même si au fil des semaines, je ne me confiais plus qu'à Ban. Étrangement, cet incolore ne « piquait » pas sa crise comme Shachi ou ne restait pas impassible comme Law quand des détails étaient dits. Non lui, il m'écoutait et me conseillait. Me donnait des répliques à essayer et me demandait de l'appeler si un jour « tout était de trop ».

Je sais, ils n'avaient peut-être pas l'air d'amis puisqu'ils ne m'aidaient pas contre Kidd mais ce n'était pas de leur faute. C'est moi qui ne voulais pas les impliquer. Moi qui leur disais de rester à leur place et de faire comme si rien ne se passait. C'est pourquoi Law ne discutait plus avec ce rouge à mon sujet.  
Hormis Kidd, je passais de bon moment avec eux. On avait de longues conversations, on riait énormément et je me plaisais avec eux.  
Shachi et moi avions le même humour, avec Law on avait la même passion pour la médecine, quant à Ban le même instinct. La même facilité à voir les choses.  
S'ils ne faisaient rien quand Kidd se montrait c'est parce que je ne le voulais pas. Parce que Kidd était mon problème et que j'avais besoin de le résoudre seul, même si ça me donnait une réputation de « délinquant ».

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre,  
**

On avance tranquillement dans cette petite histoire entre eux! On continue de voir -de savoir- ce que Kidd fait subir à notre petit animal et j'espère que ça continue de vous plaire!  
La semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vous réserve -ce que je leur réserve- mais bon, ça sera vue par Kidd!

Passez un bon week-end! Bisous à vous.


	6. Chapter 04

**Bonjour à vous !**

Alors oui j'ai un peu de retard mais j'ai une bonne raison à cela. Déjà je n'avais pas mon ordinateur chaque jours et parce que mes journées sont bien remplis avec mon travail d'été. J'ai pas encore réglé tout mon planning donc, je suis un peu chamboulée lol  
Mais je suis arrivée jusqu'ici et j'en profite donc pour poster le nouveau chapitre! J'espère d'ailleurs que vous aimerez. Je n'en dis pas plus sur celui-ci, par contre, je suis vraiment très heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise!

Pas de note cette semaine, c'est une bonne chose donc Bonne Lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 04.**

* * *

On m'avait mis un problème sur le dos et cette fois encore je risquais l'expulsion.  
J'en avais l'habitude, c'était pas le problème pis j'avais déjà été jeté de ce lycée trois fois alors une quatrième fois ne me faisait pas peur.  
J'en avais rien à foutre à dire vrai même si pour la toute première fois de mon existence j'étais innocent. C'est drôle à dire comme ça mais, j'étais vraiment pas impliqué.  
Dans le bureau du directeur, j'attendais patiemment le verdict. Debout à regarder au travers de la fenêtre, j'écoutais pas ce que ce vieux avait à m'dire pis la moral des adultes n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge.  
Tous les adultes détestaient les gamins comme moi. J'étais qu'un tas de chair rempli de problème psychologique et bon à être enfermé puisqu'inutile à la société.  
Il avait beau m'dire de penser à mon avenir, ça m'faisait ni chaud ni froid. Dans mon avenir, j'le voyais pas et j'voyais personne.

 **_ Cette fois, ça sera le renvoie définitif. Es-tu conscient de ça !?**

Pourquoi j'aurais dû lui répondre !? Pour me défendre !? Il ne m'aurait pas cru alors j'avais simplement sourit comme un hypocrite et j'avais attendu.  
Honnêtement, la drogue c'était pas mon truc. J'savais ce que cette saloperie pouvait faire pis j'étais pas du genre à me détruire intentionnellement –je m'aime trop pour ça-.  
J'le regardais de haut, l'énervais surement aussi pis il avait recommencé avec son discours interminable.  
Une main dans les cheveux, j'en avais marre qu'il traine. Marre qu'il me prenne pour un con et j'étais à deux doigt d'lui dire ma façon de penser. A deux doigts parce que des coups à la porte s'étaient fait entendre et quand celle-ci s'était ouverte, j'ai cru que j'allais pas pouvoir retenir mon rire.

 **_ Cossa-san, je suis occupé pour l'instant. Peux-tu revenir un peu plus tard !?** Avait grogné ce vieux le plus poliment du monde.

 **_ C'est à propos de Eustass-senpai, monsieur. Il n'a rien fait, je le sais parce qu'on était ensemble.**

Le vieux Fujitora allait surement faire un malaise quand cette bestiole a craché ses mots et moi aussi. Ce putain de petit connard prenait ma défense ! Pourquoi !?  
J'avais des tas de questions en tête mais et avant tout, j'voulais juste lui faire ravaler ses mots et le faire dégager d'ici.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mêlait de mes affaires alors qu'à la première occasion j'le prenais pour un punching-ball !?  
Il était emmerdant et c'est après sa phrase qu'il m'avait aperçu. Qu'il m'avait vu et qu'il se maudissait j'en étais sûr. En m'analysant dans cette salle, il s'était certainement rendu compte de son erreur, non !?

 **_ Est-ce que tu essaies de le couvrir !?** Avait demandé cet abruti de vieil hibou.

 **_ Non, certainement pas mais si pour la première fois de sa vie il n'a rien fait alors vaut mieux l'dire n'est-ce pas !? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi Fujitora-san !?**

 **_ Si tu n'essaies pas d'être son alibi, peux-tu me dire qui a introduit cette drogue à l'intérieur de l'établissement pour en faire commerce !?**

 **_ Oi le vieux, tu vas l'croire !** Avais-je crié de colère.

 **_ Tais-toi Eustass-san, on sait tous les deux qui a fait ça puisque tu avais même ris de lui.**

 **_ Ferme-là enfoiré !**

C'était surement vrai mais plutôt crever que de balancer. J'étais pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait acheter alors j'allais surement crever ce petit insecte qui allait m'faire passer pour un vendu.  
Il tremblait comme une feuille en plus, ce petit asticot tremblait de la tête au pied en me regardant mais, j'sais pas. Ce jour-là j'ai su qu'il n'allait pas arrêté de parler.  
J'comprenais pas pourquoi il prenait ma défense, pourquoi il ne laissait pas le directeur me virer et pourquoi il continuait encore et encore d'ouvrir la bouche.  
Il était si petit. Si insignifiant que j'aurais pu l'écrabouiller comme un rien mais j'ai pas réussi et il a continué d'avouer.

 **_ C'est Hawkins, monsieur. Il était tout au fond de la cour –derrière les sakura et si on ne les entendait pas, on pouvait très bien les voir. Il y avait une dizaine de personne avec lui mais Eustass n'était pas avec lui ni même ces amis.**

 **_ Est-ce que Kidd-kun t'a menaçait d'une quelconque façon !?** Avait demandé Fujitora et bordel, j'aurais bien aimé ouais. J'aurais adoré le menaçait mais pas pour qu'il avoue.

 **_ Non, j'aurais préféré… .** Avait-il soufflé. **  
**

Pour une fois, lui et moi étions d'accord.  
Et j'comprenais pas ce que voulait ce microbe en venant ici. J'comprenais pas pourquoi il prenait ma défense, j'avais même pensé pendant un moment qu'il devait surement être masochiste pour me sauver la mise comme ça.  
Sérieusement, ce gamin avait un problème. Un énorme problème et si je m'en sortais j'allais lui faire les pires atrocités du monde.  
Il devait bien sentir mon regard sur lui parce qu'il n'osait plus détourner sa tête de ce point qu'il fixait et là, durant cet instant, j'en avais plus rien à foutre d'être dans le bureau du directeur. Mes poings voulaient juste frapper.

 **_ Très bien, je vous re-convoquerais dans la journée. Retournez en cours maintenant.**

Le petit insecte ne s'était pas fait prier. Il avait pris ses jambes à son cou tandis que moi je le suivais et il ne m'avait fallu que de deux enjambés pour le rattraper et le plaquer au mur à l'abri des regards.  
Mon avant-bras sous son menton et le reste de mon corps en appuie sur le sien pour le bloquer, il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir et je pouvais sentir sa peur me grignoter les chairs.  
Alors ouais, son action était incompréhensible.

 **_ T'as essayé d'faire quoi là !? Tu t'crois malin !? Tu penses pouvoir m'utiliser pour faire tes bonnes actions !? Tu crois vraiment qu'j'avais besoin de toi la bestiole !? Répond. Tu fous quoi bordel !?**

 **_ Je… …j'en sais rien ! J'ai juste entendu cette histoire et j'ai voulu éclaircir les choses avec Fujitora-san.** Grognait ce petit enfoiré. Il me prenait donc bien pour une victime.

 **_ Et !? Depuis quand les petits merdeux dans ton genre défende leur bourreau !? Tu crois que j'vais** **t'laisser tranquille à cause de ça !? Tu crois qu-**

 **_ Je ne te défends pas mais pour la seule fois où tu n'es pas coupable, fallait bien le souligner ! Lâche-moi maintenant.**

 **_ Tu rêves, j'vais t'faire regretter.**

 **_ Pas la peine, j'le regrette déjà. J'm'étais dit qu'au fond y'avait surement un truc à sauver chez toi mais finalement t'es pourri de partout. J'referais plus jamais la même erreur.** Sifflait ce noiraud le regard empli de colère. Ouais il était colérique mais pas haineux et ça m'emmerdait. La haine je comprenais mais ça là, j'savais pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas me détester. **Lâche-moi enfoiré, j'aimerais retourner en cours !**

J'avais pas entendu la sonnerie et j'étais étonné de cette insulte que j'entendais pour la première fois dans sa bouche. J'étais un enfoiré. Ça, ça m'allait. Ça je connaissais et quelque part ça me rassurais.  
Sans faire attention j'avais relâché ma prise parce qu'il m'avait surpris et il en avait profité pour filer à l'anglaise.  
Furieux contre moi-même, j'avais frappé ce mur –d'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'une marque y est encore- et j'mettais décidé à sécher l'heure de cours.  
Sur le toit après une petite marche, j'm'étais simplement assis au soleil et endormit. J'voulais plus croiser personne et encore moins entendre piailler autour de moi.

 **.**

Peut-être que finalement, un truc ne tournait pas rond chez moi.  
J'en sais rien en tout cas, j'avais cette sensation étrange et curieuse au creux de mon ventre. J'pourrais pas expliquer seulement au lycée et à cet instant précis, j'me devais de lui faire du mal, j'me devais de lui marcher dessus encore et encore.  
Ça n'avait pas le don de m'apaiser ou de me rendre moins colérique, ça m'amusait seulement de le voir paniquer, de l'entendre répondre et de le savoir pris au piège.  
J'pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un m'aider à cette époque. Encore aujourd'hui ça passe mal mais j'veux plus m'venger de ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
Là, j'devais tuer ce microbe, point. Je n'avais que cet objectif, l'écraser pour mieux vivre parce que peu importe où j'allais, il était là. C'était surement d'ma faute mais avant, j'étais persuadé que c'était lui qui m'suivais et qui ne me lâchais pas.

Le lendemain, après ce passage dans le bureau du directeur –à deux reprises-, j'avais coincé cet animal au troisième étage et je l'avais ligoté.  
Bâillonné aussi, j'sais plus bien…, peut-être quoiqu'il en soit il était à ma merci et parce que j'voulais pas l'voir de la journée, j'l'avais enfermé dans le placard à balai, celui que personne ne visitait jamais –même pas les employés-.  
J'étais resté devant cette porte durant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que cette bestiole se calme et ne frappe plus pour rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise pour que la paix revienne.  
J'étais assez heureux de mon petit exploit. Personne ne l'aurait cherché et quand bien même ils l'auraient fait, il ne l'aurait pas trouvé. J'voulais juste qu'il disparaisse pour une journée et j'avais réussi.  
Law m'avait bien questionné sur le sujet –avait tourné malignement ses questions- et s'il savait quelque chose, il n'avait pas été capable de trouver la « cachette ».

Enfin, pas avant très tard dans la journée, j'aurais même pu dire soirée puisque de ce que j'ai entendu peu de temps après, l'animal n'avait pas été libéré avant les 19 heures.  
Avant que le lycée ne ferme. Pis le surlendemain, il n'avait pas fait une seule apparition pourtant j'l'avais cherché –dans chaque recoins- et c'est ce petit con de Trafalgar qui m'avait dit qu'il était tombé malade.  
Décidément, j'avais un don pour lui donner la crève.  
Et pendant l'absence de cette bestiole, j'reprenais mes activités normales. C'est-à-dire engueulade avec qui le veut, menacer des premières années et « sympathiser » avec Law puisque d'une manière ou d'une autre, on était lié.  
D'ailleurs, tout ce qui se passe par la suite est de sa faute –à Law-…, j'viens d'm'en rendre compte ! Et surement qu'il me manipule encore maintenant !

… **.**

* * *

 **Terminé.**

J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant donc, je pourrais sans doute le poster un peu plus tôt qui sait, en attendant, j'espère vous avoir rassasié avec celui-ci ! Sinon je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, promis.  
On en connait encore un peu plus sur Kidd et oui, j'ai mis Fujitora comme directeur parce que je voulais que l'un de mes personnages préférés face une petite apparition lol.  
La suite, je vais peut-être vous donner un indice, ça sera: un point de vue de Penguin -évidemment- et une transition... . Je ne vous en dis pas plus!

Bisous, bonne semaine !


	7. Chapter 05

**Bonjour !**

Avant toute de chose, je tenais à vous dire: Non, je ne suis pas morte! Mais, il se trouve qu'il s'est passé pas mal de chose ces temps-ci et que j'ai dû m'occuper d'autre chose que de ma petite personne.  
Mais maintenant que tout va mieux et que j'ai pu achevé ce chapitre, le voilà! Je l'avoue je ne l'ai relu qu'une seule fois mais, je recommencerais plus tard. Je voulais simplement vous donner quelque chose pour récompenser votre patience.

 **Note** : Je fais un petit bond dans l'avenir à partir de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira ou que vous l'aviez envisagé ainsi!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 05**

* * *

Séquestré dans des salles inutilisées, trébuchant à cause de pieds trainant ou juste poussés, frappés ou insultés, ma première année de lycée avait été mouvementé.  
J'avais dû endurer cela pour une raison que j'ignore ou parce que j'trouvais qu'il aurait pu faire pire à mon égard. Qu'il aurait pu me faire mille fois pire et finalement, cette année m'avait un peu endurcit.  
J'avais voulu me convaincre de cela mais au final j'suis resté le même et j'ai continué de sourire et de m'attacher à des personnes auquel je faisais confiance.  
Eustass Kidd avait passé sa troisième année et étrangement, j'avais entendu dire par Law qu'il s'était inscrit dans une université.  
Personnellement, je n'y croyais pas. J'mettais dit qu'il abandonnerait rapidement puisqu'il n'était pas connu pour être intelligent et travailleur.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, les vacances d'été terminés, je les avais passés avec Ban et Shachi –étant donné que Trafalgar déménageait dans le centre pour être plus proche de sa fac- et nous avions bien ris.  
J'en garde encore des tas de bons souvenirs et j'me dis souvent que recommencer ne me dérangerait pas.

Ma seconde ainsi que ma troisième année s'étaient passé sans encombre.  
J'avais retrouvé une vie de lycéen tranquille avec une activité de club sereine, des sortis entre amis et j'avais même eu le droit à ma première expérience sexuelle.  
C'était avec un grand blond transféré en cours d'année. Il était mon ainé et même s'il avait la réputation d'être un « coureur de jupon », il m'avait avoué qu'il aimé flatter les jeunes femmes et regarder les hommes.  
Il s'appelait Sanji Vinsmoke et j'étais amoureux de lui. Il n'était pas comme ceux que j'avais connu jusqu'à là. Pas que j'étais déjà sorti avec quelqu'un auparavant seulement, il était simple et souriant.  
Je ne l'avais peut-être pas précisé au début mais j'étais certainement gay …à cette époque, je n'étais sûr de rien. Surtout pas de moi.  
Bref, nous sommes restés près d'un an ensemble. On ne se montrait pas en public mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, par contre je détestais ça façon de fumer pour un oui ou un non.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est séparé lui et moi !? Parce qu'il partait dans une école de cuisine à la capitale, parce qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête et parce que même si c'était naturelle de s'embrasser, la passion passée notre entrain avait disparu.

On s'est surement quitté d'un commun d'accord, il n'empêche qu'on avait passé d'excellents moments ensemble et qu'il m'avait fait découvrir de nombreuses choses.  
Et en dehors de ça, j'avais pris l'habitude de me rendre à la bibliothèque de la ville. J'avais décidé de ma future carrière, je voulais devenir médecin et pour ça, je devais être l'un des meilleurs.  
Alors en troisième année, je rentrais tard chez moi, je venais tôt au lycée et je laissais mon nez se plonger dans toutes sortes de bouquins.  
J'avais l'envie de réussir. Je voulais tout connaître du corps humain et faire des recherches étaient pour moi l'un des passe-temps les plus appréciés.  
Il n'était donc pas rare de me croiser dans des lignes de métro bondés ou au contraire déserte. Et durant ces trajets, j'avais parfois la désagréable surprise de tomber sur une ancienne connaissance.  
La première fois que s'est arrivé, j'avais reculé instinctivement alors qu'on me trainait dans l'une des rame sans mon autorisation.  
J'en savais rien moi, qu'il fréquentait encore ce genre d'endroit. Qu'il prenait cette direction pour rentrer chez lui ou autre.

Néanmoins j'étais persuadé qu'il avait encore grandit. Que ses cheveux avaient encore poussés. Que son sourire n'avait pas changé ainsi que sa voix grincheuse.  
Il m'avait agrippé le poignet comme une sorte d'habitude revenu, m'avait plaqué à l'une des portes fermées et m'avait fixé de toute sa hauteur. J'savais pas ce qu'il me voulait, j'en savais foutre rien et j'voulais pas le savoir.  
J'avais beau me débattre, y'avait pas moyen que j'échappe à sa prise. Il avait toujours été tenace et bien que ça ne m'avait pas troublé sur l'instant, aujourd'hui j'me demande comment j'ai fait pour le reconnaitre d'aussi loin.  
Parce que j'avais bien vu cette chevelure rouge unique. Intérieurement, je l'avais surement reconnu mais j'avais fait semblant de rien et j'avais suivi ses pas puisque nous allions dans la même direction.  
Pourquoi et alors que je l'avais reconnu…, j'avais continué mon chemin !? Pourquoi j'avais pas rebroussé chemin !? Pourquoi, d'une manière ou d'une autre j'l'avais laissé m'emporter !?  
A présent, j'ai ma petite idée de réponse à toutes ces questions mais quand cela s'est passé, j'avais vraiment mal au ventre.

 **_ J'pensais pas te revoir dans un endroit aussi fréquenté. Tu fous quoi ici la bestiole !?**

J'comprenais pas sa question. Son intervention. Sa tête en face de moi.  
Normalement, on était censé être passé à autre chose alors pourquoi était-il encore occupé de me harceler !?  
Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser loin de là et j'avais pas l'intention de rester coincé avec lui.

 **_ Laisse-moi partir, je ne veux pas te parler.** Avais-je soufflé en tirant sur mon poignet pour que celui-ci me soit rendu.

 **_ Toujours aussi marrant, est-ce que t'es la bête noire de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant !?**

Il me dévisageait. Ses prunelles framboises me sondaient de haut en bas et cela me mettait mal-à-l'aise. J'avais un truc qui m'accrochait au cœur et y'avait tous ces gens autour de moi qui faisaient semblant de rien.  
Je crois surement que ce soir-là j'avais le gout de pleurer sans savoir pourquoi. Surement de l'avoir revu, de mettre souvenu. J'pouvais pas oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait et j'étais aussi dans l'obligation d'assumer ma passivité dans cette histoire.  
S'il avait continué de me harceler, c'est parce que je l'avais laissé faire et parce que j'avais pris sa défense durant ce mois d'automne.

 **_ Personne n'est aussi cinglé que toi Eustass-san. Le lycée se porte beaucoup mieux sans toi.**

J'avais craché cette phrase à son visage et surement que je m'étais étonné de ce sourire plus large sur le coin de sa bouche.  
Je ne l'avais pas complimenté et si on comprenait bien mes mots, on pouvait facilement dire que je souhaitais sa disparition alors quoi !? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant le faire sourire !?  
Ce rouge me rendait fou. A chaque fois qu'il était près de moi mon sang était en ébullition et mon regard le fuyait. …Parce que j'devais bien reconnaitre que ses iris m'impressionnaient.

 **_ Regarde-moi, pourquoi t'as coupé tes cheveux !? Pis qui tu vas rejoindre !?**

Ses questions étaient incompréhensibles et aux files de ses mots, il avait accroché mes mèches de jais. Il est vrai que je les avais raccourcis mais j'avais bien le droit de changer de tête, non !?  
Et puis, j'en avais rien à faire de son avis.  
C'est vrai ça, son avis ne m'intéressait pas alors pourquoi j'avais fixé mon reflet dans la vitre face à moi durant une longue seconde !? Eustass Kidd était immonde, il réussissait à me faire douter d'un truc inconnu et à me déstabiliser avec de simples mots.

 **_ Je fais ce que je veux, ça n'te regarde en rien !**

 **_ Mouais…, c'est pas faux. Tu veux qu'on joue un peu en attendant ton arrêt !?**

J'devais certainement être maudis pas vrai !? Après le harcèlement physique et moral, voilà qu'il se m'était au harcèlement sexuel et dans un lieu public qui plus est !  
Sans crier gare, il m'avait empoigné le fessier et ramené à lui. J'étais plaqué à son torse et je pouvais très nettement sentir sa main malaxer mes fesses à sa convenance. Pendant un instant, j'avais plus osé un geste, j'étais comme pétrifié pis ensuite, j'avais senti une gêne monstre me gagner et mon corps s'était enfin débattu.  
Je me battais avec l'une de ses mains qui était remonté sous mon pull et n'osant pas de gestes trop brusques, j'avais profité de l'arrêt et de ces portes qui s'ouvraient pour m'échapper.  
J'avais couru sur de longs mètres sans respirer.  
J'voulais pas qu'il me rattrape. J'voulais plus le voir. Et des tas de frissons d'effroi me parcourait.  
Il s'était joué de moi –encore- et il devait tellement rire que ça me retournait les intestins.

Ce genre de chose s'était produite plusieurs fois durant mes études au lycée.  
Le hasard ne faisait définitivement pas « bien » les choses et si je me sauvais souvent à toute allure parfois aussi, des informations étaient données.  
Quoi par exemple !? Eh bien, il empruntait ce métro une fois tous les trois mois pour un mystère qui était non-résolu. Je lui avais affirmé qu'il était le seul à être assez con pour m'avoir pris en griffe.  
Et durant ces quelques fois, j'avais beau me cacher ou me faire tout petit –chose facile-, il finissait toujours par m'attraper.  
Je sais, j'aurais pu prendre des horaires différents. J'aurais pu demander à un ami de m'accompagner. J'aurais pu éviter de prendre le métro les jours où il se montrait.  
J'avais des tas de solutions pour palier à ce problème mais, le plus gros problème c'était moi ! J'avais beau le détester quelque part, j'avais eu un sourire de le revoir.  
J'étais surement taré, masochiste ou irrécupérable. En vrai, sa voix grincheuse m'avais marqué plus que je ne l'aurais cru… .

… **.**

* * *

 **Terminé.**

Voilà pour ce chapitre qui a été long à se montrer! J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura fait plaisir et qu'il vous satisfera! Je tâcherais de poster plus vite la suite et de reprendre un rythme régulier dans les prochains jours.  
Sinon, on peut bien voir ici qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition car bientôt, le lycée sera derrière nous!

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! Sur ceux, portez-vous bien! Bisous.


	8. Chapter 06

Bonjour,

Encore une semaine de passé et pour la plupart d'entre nous, les cours ont reprit -moi c'est lundi- et j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous. Sinon, un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Kidd et il va encore dire des tas et des tas de choses.

Je n'ai rien d'autre chose à dire aujourd'hui, je vous laisse simplement découvrir ce qui se passe cette semaine pour les deux mignons!

* * *

 **Chapitre 06.**

* * *

J'pensais mettre lassé.  
J'pensais que j'en avais fini avec lui.  
J'pensais ne plus jamais le revoir.  
J'pensais qu'il n'aurait plus agrippé mon œil comme il le faisait au lycée.  
J'avais été con ! Rien de tout ça ne s'est produit et quand je l'ai revu ce jour-là devant la fac que je fréquentais, deux sentiments m'étaient venus. Le premier, la bonne humeur. Le second, une colère vil et suspicieuse.  
Les quelques fois où j'l'avais croisé dans le métro m'avait fait bien rire. D'ailleurs, je l'avais jamais vu aussi rouge à part quand j'le frappais. Et ces fois-là, il me donnait davantage envie de l'emmerder.  
Mais là, j'comprenais pas.  
Bon ok, j'connaissais pas son plan de carrière, faut dire j'en avais rien à foutre mais, il ne devait certainement pas se retrouver ici. Dans la même université que moi.  
Vous allez m'dire, Eustass Kidd à la fac !? C'est une blague. J'peux vous comprendre mais détrompez-vous, je suis intelligent pour certaines choses et tout ce qui touche à la robotique et à la mécanique sont mon domaine.  
J'vous entend déjà rire, d'ailleurs c'est pas comme si j'avais une tête de premier de la classe mais j'm'en fous bien ! J'ai l'habitude d'être traité de sous-merde depuis toujours alors vous gênez pas, ça m'dérange pas.

Enfin bon, on s'en fout. Moi j'vous parlais du petit animal qui avait atterrit dans ma faculté.  
J'étais au troisième cycle et lui en première de science selon les informations actuelles de Law. Ouais, Law aussi était là et en troisième année de médecine.  
Et j'vous entends aussi mais Law, tout le monde sait que c'est un petit génie alors ça n'étonne personne.  
D'ailleurs le futur médecin était à mes côtés et laissait planer son éternel rictus emmerdeur sur le coin de sa bouche. Bon Dieu qu'il est agaçant ce docteur de malheur !  
Bref, on restait toujours à l'écart de la foule et on parlait souvent quand il n'était pas cloitré dans l'une des salles aux étages et si Trafalgar continuait de parler, j'prenais chacune des infos venues.  
C'est là qu'il m'avait dit que Cossa Penguin était censé venir dans le cursus de médecine mais que suite à un accident, il a dû revoir ses options pour finalement s'inscrire en science.  
Alors j'avais de nouveau regardé cette bestiole déambuler dans l'immense cours et j'voyais rien de changer.  
L'accident s'était certainement du flan pour ne pas dire qu'il avait tout simplement raté le concours de rentrée, point !

 **_ Non, je l'ai vu et puis Penguin-ya~ n'est pas du genre à mentir. Il a des sortes de tremblements à sa main gauche sans qu'il ne les contrôle et pour l'instant rien ne peut être fait.** M'avait presque sermonné Law de son regard métallisé.

 **_ En science ça s'ras pareil, il est stupide ou quoi !?**

 **_ TU es stupide Eustass-ya~ maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu vas faire.**

 **_ Comment ça !?**

J'comprenais pas la question de ce noiraud. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire !? Par rapport à quoi !? Et qu'est-ce que j'devais répondre !?  
Trafalgar Law était parfois une énigme pour moi –pour les autres aussi- c'est surement pour ça qu'il attirait l'œil de tout le monde. Si seulement tous savaient…, Law était casé depuis un certain temps –un an d'après mes calculs- avec un mec de la section sportive. Un abruti qui lui avait couru après sans relâche, sans se lasser et qui avait finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait.  
Enfin quand j'dis que l'autre lui avait couru après, Law n'était pas blanc non plus…, au début c'était un jeu et finalement ils sont tombés amoureux. …J'vous jure, deux abrutis et parfois j'avais l'immense plaisir –ironie- de les supporter tous les deux en même temps. Alors désolé pour vous mais vous pouvez baver sur ce futur médecin autant qu'vous voulez mais, en plus d'être en couple avec un mec, il n'a pas l'intention d'être infidèle, j'en sais quelque chose puisqu'il me l'a affirmé.

 **_ As-tu l'intention de l'emmerder comme au lycée ou vas-tu enfin le laisser tranquille !?**

 **_ Oh ça…, j'en sais rien. C'est d'sa faute de toute façon quoiqu'il s'passe, il n'aurait pas dû s'inscrire ici.** Avais-je dit en souriant.

 **_ Donc tu vas continuer de le harceler. …Eustass-ya~ soit plus gentil avec lui, sur ceux j'y vais.**

J'avais rien eu l'temps de répliquer qu'il était déjà parti.  
Law m'avait dit à de nombreuses reprises d'être « plus gentil » avec cet animal mais j'avais beau entendre ses paroles, c'était pas possible.  
Moi, j'voulais le faire pleurer. J'voulais voir cette bestiole pleurer. J'voulais effacer ce sourire de ce visage puisque je n'avais encore jamais réussi.  
J'voulais…, j'en savais rien de ce que j'voulais mais, y'a une chose dont j'étais sûr. J'allais passer une superbe année avec cet asticot de nouveau dans la course.  
Les cheveux éparpillés sur le crâne, l'insecte avait disparu de mon champ de vision et parce que maintenant j'avais un tas d'chose à faire, je mettais levé de cette table pour me rendre au bureau.  
J'devais connaitre un tas truc, notamment ses cours et ses horaires. Fallait que j'en sache à maximum pour pouvoir m'amuser.

 **.**

On était mercredi, il était un peu plus de 19 heures et un mois était passé depuis la rentrée.  
Et en un mois, l'insecte avait pris ses marques, ses habitudes et les professeurs abusaient déjà bien d'lui. Tous les vieux profs profitaient des premières années pour faire des recherches ou des corvées emmerdantes.  
Enfin bon, je déambulais au travers du deuxième étage pour trouver la pièce qui ferait mon bonheur et après des mètres et des mètres, j'étais tombé sur cette salle encore éclairée.  
Sans bruit, j'étais entré et il était là. Penché sur un tas de feuilles, devant l'ordinateur ouvert et à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles de là où j'étais.  
Il m'avait pas encore adressé la parole qu'il m'énervait déjà. Sa grondait énormément dans le creux d'mon ventre et j'étais impatient de le voir gigoter à ma vue.  
Sur mon passage j'avais embarqué une chaise et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais à côté de cette bestiole saisissante et au regard vert devenu presque noir. Y'avait pas à dire, j'lui provoquais des réactions intéressantes.

 **_ Alors on joue encore au parfait petit étudiant.** Avais-je demandé non sans fouiller les feuillets.

 **_ Je n'ai pas de temps pour toi Eustass-san. S'il te plait sort d'ici.**

 **_ Non. …Alors, tu as aimé ma petite surprise de ce matin !?**

Oh j'ai pas dit. Avant que les cours ne débutent, j'm'étais infiltré dans la salle de recherche que ce noiraud avait l'habitude d'emprunter pour y introduire une centaine –voir plus- de lapins.  
Pourquoi des lapins !? La ressemblance est évidente, non !? Parce qu'ils sont aussi inoffensif et craintif que cette bestiole.  
Sur ce coup, j'm'étais assez bien débrouillé d'ailleurs personne ne savait qu'c'était moi et durant une bonne partie de la matinée, il avait dû –avec d'autres- déblayer la salle et relâcher tous les animaux.  
J'étais plus vraiment un salop, j'le frappais plus –j'étais fatigué de ça- mais j'étais drôlement créatif pour l'emmerder sur d'autres terrains.

 **_ Évidemment, ça n'pouvait être que toi… .** Avait-il soupiré avec lassitude. **D'ailleurs, le professeur en a gardé un puisqu'il ne voulait pas partir. J'lui ai donc suggéré de l'appeler Kiddo et il a accepté.**

Voilà la première phrase qu'il me lançait et il me tapait déjà sur les nerfs. J'aimais pas qu'on se moque de moi –j'aime toujours pas- et si j'avais eu le gout d'envoyer sa tête rencontrer le bureau, j'm'étais retenu.  
Pourquoi !? Ben j'en savais rien et j'en sais toujours rien. Peut-être parce qu'il s'apprêtait à partir à la rencontre de cette bestiole au pelage blanc, à la crinière rousse et au regard noir.  
Néanmoins mes poings étaient serrés et n'attendait qu'un seul petit truc pour entrer en action et frapper.

 **_ Et tu crois pouvoir m'emmerder avec ça l'asticot !?**

 **_ J'aurais cru. …Le professeur est parti et j'ai dû travaille alors tu devrais sortir d'ici.** Avait rajouté ce noiraud en reprenant l'une des feuilles en main.

 **_ Pas envie.**

 **_ Pourquoi es-tu là dans ce cas !?**

J'aurais bien aimé lui répondre un truc mais, une pensée dégoutante m'était passée par l'esprit. J'm'étais énervé tout seul de cette merde et pour le coup, j'avais fusillé cet ébène qui me scrutait en coin.  
La pensée !? Ridicule mais j'vais quand même la dire. J'm'étais dit que j'étais venu ici pour le voir mais c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Pourquoi j'aurais voulu voir un truc comme ça !?  
Fronçant les sourcils et épiant cet insecte insolent, ses cheveux avaient repoussés. Avaient une longueur plus appropriés et ses mèches retombaient devant son regard sapin et sur sa nuque.  
D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'le préférais comme ça. Les cheveux trop courts ne lui allaient pas et vrai ou non, il m'avait écouté quand j'lui avais faite cette réflexion.

 **_ Ça t'regarde pas.**

 **_ Dans ce cas, tu devrais sortir d'ici Eustass-san.**

A cette phrase il s'était levé et je n'avais pas su m'empêcher de lui faire un croche-pied pour qu'il se ramasse. Il s'était d'ailleurs étalé de tout son long sur le sol et très honnêtement, ça m'faisait bien rire.  
Il s'était relevé sans un mot, en époussetant ses vêtements et en s'auscultant pour voir s'il n'avait pas été blessé par ma maladresse enfantine.

 **_ J'ai pas fait exprès.** Avais-je soufflé non sans me moquer intérieurement de ce petit animal stupide.

 **_ Peu importe… .**

Dans cette phrase, j'avais l'impression qu'il était las. Qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire de mes gamineries ou de mes gestes et ça m'énervais.  
En vrai, il m'ignorait et ça j'supportais pas ! J'pouvais pas bien définir ce qui m'emmerdait le plus mais, le fait d'être snobé par lui me foutait la rage.  
Pinçant ma lèvre pour ne pas l'attraper par le col, le plaquer au mur et le frapper, j'ai simplement quitté les lieux en claquant la porte.  
Ça me ressemblait pas de quitter le navire comme ça. Ça me ressemblait pas de ne rien répliquer mais, j'sais pas y'a un truc qui m'avais empêché de le frapper cette fois-là. J'arrivais tout simplement pas à lever ma main pour le mettre en sang mais bordel j'aurais aimé !  
J'aurais aimé l'atteindre. L'attraper et n'en faire qu'une bouchée !

… **. .**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Un nouvel environnement pour eux! Maintenant nous sommes à l'université et si ça peut choquer que Kidd y soit, il explique très bien lui-même son cas. En réalité, il n'est pas bête, loin de là et donc je voulais lui faire un petit honneur. C'est peut-être un délinquant mais un délinquant intelligent!

Passez une bonne semaine! Des bisous pour vous.


	9. Chapter 07

**Coucou,**

Une bonne semaine en perceptive ou non !? Moi, je ne peux pas dire que ça ne va pas (même si je suis très maladroite depuis deux jours).  
Pis aussi, petite nouvelle mais je suis très heureuse de voir autant de vue sur cette fiction. J'en suis très fière pis je dois avouer que je me suis beaucoup attaché à cette fiction et à ces personnages. Je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que ça se ressent!

Sinon, assez blablaté passons directement au nouveau chapitre!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 07**

* * *

J'avais toujours peur quand il apparaissait.  
J'avais toujours un sentiment étrange quand il approchait et si j'avais su qu'il fréquentait cette université jamais il ne m'aurait vu. En même temps, jamais j'aurais pensé qu'il puisse suivre un quelconque enseignement après le lycée.  
Les mois passaient à la fac et si je m'étais fait des amis, si j'avais la chance de pouvoir aider mes professeurs et apprendre des tas de choses nouvelles, je ne m'habituais pas à la présence de Kidd.  
Il venait toujours à l'improviste, me tournait autour comme un vautour et si je m'attendais toujours à la pire des choses, jamais celle-ci n'arrivait.  
Ce qu'il faisait pouvait être défini comme du harcèlement mais et même s'il était toujours insultant dans ses mots, il n'était pas « mauvais » avec moi –pas comme au lycée-.  
Il avait toujours son visage irrité et sa mauvaise humeur apparente mais, j'avais aussi eu l'occasion de le voir sourire et rire –même si c'était à mon insu-.  
Il était…, je ne sais pas. On n'avait rien en commun. Il n'était qu'un tas de muscle et adorait toujours se moquer des plus faibles que lui mais… y'avait un truc que j'aimais bien dans tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement alors, je fais comme je peux.

J'crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à l'observer avec attention. A écouter ses maux en dessous de ses paroles blessantes.  
Il me faisait toujours des trucs stupides comme changer la taille de ma blouse pour en mettre une dix fois trop grande pour moi ou me prendre mes notes mais, je ne sais pas. Même si je n'étais habitué à rien de tout ça, j'avais inconsciemment commencé à croire que cette chose était naturelle.  
Je n'aurais pas su définir Kidd à ce moment-là –encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, je ne saurais pas- mais, il me donnait l'impression de ne pas s'ennuyer quand il était avec moi.  
Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à le suivre du regard exactement !? Je ne sais pas. J'avais juste envie de savoir où il se trouvait.  
J'avais cette sorte de mal-être au fond de moi quand je le croisais mais ça faisait pas mal. Ça me gênait seulement pour m'exprimer correctement. Ça picorait mon estomac sans savoir pourquoi et j'me rappelle pas quand cette chose avait commencé à apparaitre.  
Tout ce dont j'étais sûr, c'était que la peur m'avait définitivement quitté.

Et j'ai su que je n'étais plus effrayé par Kidd quand je suis moi-même venu dans le bâtiment qu'il occupait.  
Ça faisait deux/trois jours qu'il n'était pas venu dans les locaux où j'étudiais et j'ai su en parlant à Law, que ce rouge devait terminer une thèse pour son passage en quatrième année.  
Dans cela, j'ai vu une opportunité de l'épier en plein travail et je n'avais pas hésité une seule minute. J'avais simplement pris d'autres renseignements à Law qui m'avait dit de faire attention, de « ne pas me brûler ». Phrase que je n'ai comprise que trop tard.  
J'avais remercié ce futur médecin des informations données et comme un abruti, je m'étais enfoncé dans un endroit que je ne connaissais absolument pas.  
J'mettais perdu un nombre incalculable de fois pis une fois arrivé devant cette porte je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompé, pourquoi !? Parce que je l'entendais. Parce que j'aurais pu reconnaitre cette voix grincheuse n'importe où.  
J'savais pas ce que j'allais dire, l'excuse que j'allais lui donner mais, j'étais curieux de le voir dans un environnement qui ne lui allait pas. Avec des livres et tout le reste.

Enfin…, j'pensais que ça n'allait pas lui convenir mais ça a été tout le contraire.  
J'avais légèrement poussé la porte pour l'espionner à son insu et il était là, assis sur l'un des large bureau, devant son ordinateur et si deux autres personnes étaient présentes, je m'en foutais un peu.  
Elles n'avaient pas la prestance de ce carmin, n'entachait en rien son aura immense que j'avais appris à détecter.  
Je m'étais glissé dans la pièce, continuais de l'entendre grogner et croyez-le ou non, je n'avais pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il me remarque. Sur le coup j'avais saisi pis je m'étais tendu aussi.  
Je n'avais rien à faire ici, j'étais même un intrus mais j'étais fasciné par ce Kidd studieux et connaisseur.  
Peut-être que ça se dit pas. Peut-être que j'suis qu'un con. Peut-être qu'il va bien m'faire mal après mais, j'avais l'impression d'être appelé par lui –à l'instant où j'le dis aussi-. Appelé par mon tortionnaire de toujours.  
Y'avait rien de rationnel là-dedans, c'était même stupide en tout point mais c'était ce que j'ressentais à ce moment-là. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était l'une de mes plus anciennes connaissances. Celui que je connaissais le mieux après Law dans cette université.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici l'asticot !?**

Mon corps avait saisi par automatisme pis mes iris s'étaient attardés une seconde ou deux sur sa silhouette –son immense silhouette-.  
J'avais rien à répondre à cette question. J'avais aucune réponse à lui donner et peu importe, maintenant il allait se moquer. J'en étais sûr, j'étais venu de mon plein gré et il allait se faire une joie de me descendre, j'en étais sûr.

 **_ Law-kun m'a dit que tu travaillais ici et j'ai voulu voir ça de mes propres yeux.** Avais-je dit le plus sarcastiquement possible sans m'intéresser aux autres qui me dévisageaient.

 **_ Ferme-là petit enfoiré.**

 **_ C'est un ami à toi Kidd !? Il est mignon. Tu t'appelles comment !?** Questionnait une fille vraiment belle aux cheveux teintés verts clairs et aux regards de la même couleur.

Elle énervait ce rouge parce qu'elle posait des questions et parce qu'il n'aimait personne mais moi, j'étais bien obligé de lui répondre. Je mis sentais obligé et puis, je devais éclaircir certaines choses.  
Je n'étais pas l'ami de Kidd et jamais je ne l'aurais été.

 **_ Je suis Cossa Penguin et non, nous n'sommes pas vraiment amis.**

Ce jour-là, j'avais fait un choix et je devais mis tenir. J'avais fait le choix de venir à la rencontre de ce vermeil et je devais assumer.  
Dire la vérité et assumer mes choix. Je n'avais pas bougé d'ma place. J'étais resté droit et j'avais détaillé un peu plus cette pièce éclairée. Ma réponse avait aussi eu le don de rendre perplexe la jeune femme qui me faisait face mais, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

 **_ Ça ne m'étonne pas, qui voudrait être ami avec ce fou furieux qui s'en prend à n'importe qui quand il est de mauvaise humeur.**

 **_ Je t'emmerdes Monet.** Avait rugit Kidd comme tout le monde pouvait s'y attendre.

 **_ Tu vois. Es-tu en première année Cossa-kun !? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu un arrivage de lycéen aussi mignon. Est-ce que tu as une copine !?**

Honnêtement, j'étais gêné. Personne ne m'avait jamais posé ce genre de question puisque j'étais assez discret. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ce genre de compliment –à part ma mère et Sanji- et personne ne m'avait jamais dragué –du moins aucunes filles aussi ouvertement-.  
Alors ouais, je savais pas quoi faire. Je crois même que j'avais cherché de l'aide dans la salle et j'en avais reçu… étrangement.  
Tout tournait curieusement et j'avais rien prévu de ce genre.

 **_ Ta gueule la cougar. Pis qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il a une copine !? Il s'rait pas quoi en faire.**

J'avais l'habitude des mots de Kidd alors j'avais décidé de passer outre, de ne rien répondre mais, je m'étais fait pincer la joue, manipulé sans mon consentement et la dite Monet n'arrêtait pas de m'épier sous toutes les coutures en argumentant sur le sujet « il ne saurait pas quoi en faire ».  
Apparemment, j'avais le potentiel pour avoir qui je voulais et était assez gentil pour faire un parfait petit-ami. Je ne savais pas à quoi se raccrochaient ses critères mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison puisqu'on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques minutes.  
Et c'est bien la grande main de Kidd qui m'avait sorti des griffes de mon ainée.

 **_ Arrête de tripoter cette bestiole et toi vient par-là.**

Agrippé par le col de ma chemise je m'étais débattu mais pas assez fortement puisque je glissais déjà à travers le couloir pour être rendu dans une autre salle vide.  
Je l'avais suivi contre mon gré, j'avais été plaqué au mur tremblotant de la force que ce rouge y avait mis et mes cheveux avaient été éparpillés dans tous les sens. Il m'avait chahuté ainsi durant de longues minutes et si je me débattais et essayait d'empêcher ses gestes, au final il s'était retiré de lui-même pour me scruter un mètre plus loin.  
Avant, il n'aurait pas hésité à me frapper –j'en suis persuadé- alors j'me demandais quelle était la prochaine étape de tout ça. Parce que mine de rien, j'avais pas trouvé ça trop désagréable d'avoir cette main sur le haut de mon crâne.

 **_ T'approches pas d'elle c'est un vrai monstre. Tu voulais quoi !? Me dit pas que j'te manquais la bestiole.** Souriait ce carmin en s'asseyant à demi sur l'une des tables.

 **_ C'est vrai que t'en connais un rayon question « monstre » et non Eustass-san, j'voulais simplement** **constater les dire de Law-kun.**

 **_ Ouais, bien sûr. T'aime être martyrisé, c'est ça !? Désolé j'ai pas l'temps d'm'occuper d'toi en ce moment. Maintenant retourne chez toi et vient plus m'faire chier.**

 **_ Je ne-**

Ma phrase s'était tût dans l'œuf puisque ma gorge se faisait attraper par une large main et resserrée.  
Il n'y avait pas mis toute sa force, seulement assez pour me faire taire et pour que je ressente la douleur mais, c'est pas ça qui m'emmerdait le plus.  
Non ce qui était le plus gênant c'était son visage trop proche du mien et sa voix trop près de mon oreille frémissante.  
Depuis quand je réagissais à sa voix moi !? Depuis quand il me faisait ressentir autre chose que de la méprise ou de l'énervement !? Ça n'allait pas du tout, cette situation n'allait pas du tout mais et en même temps, j'crois pas que j'voulais faire quelque chose contre.  
J'étais indécis, pas sûr de moi et coincé. Ma tête me disait deux choses différentes et j'voulais aucunes de ces deux voix.

 **_ Tu f'rais mieux d'obéir Usagi-chan~ sait-on jamais ce que j'pourrais faire dans un endroit isolé comme celui-là.**

Mes mains crispées sur le bas de son sweat, je savais pas quoi répondre.  
J'ressentais de l'appréhension, un truc m'enserrait les entrailles et quelque part en moi j'voulais que tout ça s'arrête… ou pas.  
J'étais complètement perdu et j'voulais mettre cette situation sur pause. J'voulais faire un arrêt sur image et savoir ce qui avait dérapé.  
Pis ce surnom…, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais et pour la première fois aussi, celui-ci m'allait étrangement.  
Si j'aurais dû choisir entre tous ceux qu'il m'avait trouvé, j'aurais opté pour celui-ci à vie plutôt qu'un autre. Alors si je pouvais sentir ses iris framboises me scruter comme pas permit, moi je détournais simplement le regard pour ne pas le croiser.  
J'savais pas ce qui allait s'passer si ça arrivait mais une chose me disait que rien de bon ne se serait produit.

 **_ C'est bien c'que j'me disais.**

Il m'avait relâché, j'avais massé mon cou par réflexe et la silhouette de ce carmin disparaissait de la pièce pour me laisser seul.  
Je ne mettais pas débattu. J'avais plus amorcé aucun signe de rejet.  
J'avais simplement attendu ses actions. Attendu qu'il parle de nouveau et ça me faisait peur. A l'instant, j'avais pas eu l'intention de le repousser.  
Me laissant glisser contre ce mur derrière-moi, un poids énorme était venu m'écraser. Depuis quelques temps ce n'était pas mon estomac qui se retournait à la vue de Kidd.  
Ce n'était pas mon ventre qui me donnait de drôle de frisson.  
Non tout ça, ça venait de mon cœur. Lui qui était hermétique à tout ce que faisait Eustass Kidd. Pendant un temps indéfini, j'étais resté là et j'avais pensé à des tas de trucs.  
Comment j'pouvais apprécier ce rouge après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir !? Comment j'pouvais ressentir autre chose que de la colère et du dégoût pour ce carmin qui m'avait harcelé dès notre première rencontre !? ….J'en savais rien et c'est bien ça qui me faisait le plus peur !

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Un autre petit chapitre terminé et qui je l'espère, vous aura fait plaisir. J'aime mon petit Penguin et les réactions que je lui donne. J'aime aussi mon Kidd tout en finesse -ou pas, j'avoue... x)-  
La suite la semaine prochaine comme d'habitude pis je vous dis à très vite ! Bisous


	10. Chapter 08

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

Une nouvelle semaine et donc, un nouveau chapitre ! Deux semaines en suivant, je bat des records, je le sais.  
Bon alors que dire sinon, un bon week-end est passé, j'ai pu me détendre avec mes amis, écrire un peu, dormir aussi -un don du ciel- pis des tas d'autres choses dont je ne me rappelle pas forcément lol

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre sera intéressant pour vous ! Je vous laisse lire!

* * *

 **Chapitre 08**

* * *

 **_ Tu as l'intention de le faire tomber amoureux de toi !?**

 **_ Quoi !?** M'étais-je entendu grogner.

 **_ C'est ce que tu essaies de faire n'est-ce pas !? …Mh, à en juger par ta réaction, tu n'y avais même pas songé.**

J'comprenais rien à ce que cet enfoiré de médecin racontait.  
Moi, faire tomber amoureux ce petit animal !? Impossible. C'était pas mon projet, j'aimais juste l'emmerder, voir ses réactions, le voir s'énerver, apercevoir ses prunelles vertes me tuer même s'il ne me regardait jamais directement.  
J'aimais tout ça, lui faire ressentir tout ça mais de là à faire ce qu'avait dit Law, y'avait une limite.  
Devant mon gobelet –à jouer avec-, je dévisageais Trafalgar dans le but de comprendre ses pensées pis j'avais soupiré.  
Y'avait pas moyen que ce soit mon but. Pis qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait avec cet insecte dans mes pattes après !?

 **_ Et quand on parle du principal intéressé… .**

 **_ Ferme-là, t'es à côté de la plaque j'te dis. …C'est qui !?** Avais-je marmonné en désignant l'autre abruti qui accompagnait l'asticot. Bon ok c'est vrai aussi, ça m'emmerdait de le voir parler à des connards.

 **_ Aucune idée, surement l'un de ses camarades de classe. Tu sais, je comprends pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui, il est ton type.** Disait Law en énigme.

 **_ Comment ça !?**

 **_ Eh bien, tu ne sors –ou couche qu'avec des personnes brunes aux yeux clairs. Il est ton genre c'est tout.**

 **_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, ferme-là maintenant parce qu'à cause de tes conneries j'vais vraiment lui faire du mal.**

 **_ C'est comme ça que tu montres ton affection. Tu es un sadique Eustass-ya~**

J'avais envie de frapper ce demi-docteur. De lui déformer le visage mais deux choses m'en empêchaient. La première, sa tête évidemment parce que je savais pertinemment qu'il allait éviter le coup et la seconde, son copain qui allait m'emmerder et que j'aurais dû frapper par la suite.  
Et j'avoue aussi, j'me dégonfle toujours quand il s'agit de Law parce qu'il a une manière bien cruelle et sadique de se venger. J'en ai déjà eu quelques avant-gouts et très sincèrement, je tiens pas particulièrement à devenir l'une de ses victimes quotidiennes.  
Mais quoiqu'il en soit ce jour-là, j'avais vraiment envie de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose. L'autre débitait connerie sur connerie et cet animal gambadait en toute liberté sans peur d'être attaqué –ce que je n'aimais pas-.

 **_ Salut toi.**

C'était les mots que j'avais entendus et ils ne m'étaient pas adressés –en aucuns cas-. Ses deux mots étaient pour Law et celui qui venait d'arriver n'était autre que Roronoa Zoro.  
Zoro c'était son copain –ça l'est toujours d'ailleurs-, vous savez j'vous en avais déjà parlé et il s'était posé près du médecin sans m'calculer et l'embrassait.  
D'ailleurs à ce propos, ils s'embrassaient –et plus- n'importe où dans cette faculté alors j'me demanderais toujours comment les autres faisaient pour ignorer cette relation qui n'avait rien de secrète !  
De base, elle devait rester discrète mais au plus ils se voyaient au plus ils prenaient du terrain jusqu'à envahir mon propre espace personnel.

 **_ Tu as terminé bien tôt, j'aime assez.** Souriais Trafalgar avec des intentions perverses j'en étais persuadé. Y'avait qu'à voir son regard métallique qui dévorer l'autre pour comprendre.

 **_ J'voulais d'voir. Vous parliez d'quoi avant que j'arrive !?** Demandait ce vert. D'ailleurs, il était plus jeune que nous de deux ans. Donc si Law et moi en avions 22 ans, lui en avait 20 ans. Il avait une année d'avance à cause de ses qualités au kendo –et seulement ça- voilà pourquoi monsieur se trouvait en second année.

 **_ D'Eustass-ya~ et du fait qu'il est probablement amoureux.**

 **_ Sérieusement !? Et c'est qui la victime !?**

J'avais envie d'les tuer. Parce qu'ils se moquaient de moi et parce qu'ils m'ignoraient.  
Au début, quand j'ai rencontré le Roronoa j'pensais qu'il était comme moi. Bagarreur et emmerdant –puisqu'on a à peu près la même carrure- et si c'était le cas, j'ai aussi vite compris que quand il était sérieux –par exemple avec Law- il devenait ennuyeux et trop droit.  
Personne ne devait approcher ce médecin par exemple. Mais à part ça, y'a des bons côtés chez lui. C'est un grand buveur –jamais je l'ai vu ivre d'ailleurs-, il ne mâche pas ses mots et il sait rire. En gros, faut juste pas aborder le sujet « Doc' » surnom qu'il donne à Law.  
Bref, ces deux abrutis parlaient de moi et j'en avais ras-le-bol. J'détestais ça, c'est surement pour ça aussi que j'étais parti sans demander mon reste à la recherche d'un peu de calme.  
Dans le labo par exemple puisque de toute façon, j'avais encore des trucs à terminer.  
…Cependant, quelque part au fond de moi ce jour-là, je mettais certainement dit que j'enviais ces deux-là, Law et Zoro. Ils s'en foutaient des autres, s'embrassaient et n'avaient jamais l'air de s'ennuyer. Bon ok, j'ai jamais réalisé que j'pensais un truc pareil mais maintenant j'ai le droit d'le dire non !? Rah et puis merde, ok !

 **.**

Il était à mes pieds. Littéralement.  
J'avais réussi à le faire chuter et maintenant il mangeait le sol et se massait les avant-bras qui avaient amortis sa chute.  
Un croc-en-jambe ce n'était rien pis il aurait dû avoir l'habitude avec moi mais non et il était tombé.  
J'avais ce sourire en coin que j'avais à chaque fois et ça faisait un petit moment que j'l'avais pas emmerdé, j'le reconnais. Depuis qu'il était venu m'voir en vrai. Parce que ça m'avait vraiment emmerdé d'entendre toutes ces choses ce jour-là et parce que j'm'y attendais pas.  
Après la conversation que j'avais eu avec Law –et Zoro-, j'étais parti me « réfugier » dans la grande salle que j'empruntais pour une expérience ou deux et finalement après deux heures infructueuses, je m'étais retrouvé au second étage devant cette porte qui gardait certainement un animal peureux.  
Et j'avais vu juste, il n'était pas seul mais j'avais vite réussi à chasser l'intrus et reprendre le dessus sur l'asticot.  
Et c'est en « jouant » avec lui qu'il était tombé. Soit j'étais maladroit, soit c'était lui.

 **_ Trop fatigué pour tenir debout à ce que j'vois.**

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte j'avais ris pis j'avais continué de l'observer. Il frottait ses genoux de ses mains et gardait les sourcils froncés pour une raison que j'ignorais pis, comme ça, il avait repris sa route. Sans même me répondre.  
Généralement, il essayait de m'faire rager. Généralement, il faisait tout pour reprendre le dessus sur l'humiliation mais là, rien ne venait et ça m'emmerdait !  
J'avais pas l'habitude d'être oublié par lui. Pas l'habitude d'être transparent pour ce noiraud et ça me mettait en colère.  
Ça m'avait tellement emmerdé sur le moment que j'l'avais agrippé par les cheveux pour le retenir. Sans ménagement, j'l'avais fait revenir vers moi et s'il gémissait j'en avais rien à foutre.  
Il n'aurait pas dû me tourner le dos, ce qui arrivait, c'était de sa seule faute –comme toujours-.

 **_ Tu m'fais mal.**

 **_ Rien à foutre, arrête de faire comme si j'existais pas.**

Il me griffait la main de ses ongles et essayait de se sortir de ma prise mais j'l'avais pas laissé faire.  
Il m'énervait. Ce petit merdeux me foutait la rage et j'savais pas quoi faire pour qu'il se taise.  
J'voulais qu'il pleure, cette idée ne m'avait jamais quitté mais là, c'était encore plus fort que les autres fois, j'voulais le voir en larme et l'entendre me supplier.

 **_ Laisse-moi partir Eustass… lâche-moi. …Enfoiré !**

Sans même réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire, j'l'avais embrassé. J'avais fait ça pour une seule raison. Une seule et unique raison.  
Parce que là, pour la première fois j'pouvais voir mon reflet dans ses yeux. Parce que pour la première fois, il me regardait vraiment et qu'j'avais trouvé ça nouveau.  
Ou alors étais-ce à cause des conneries que Law avait dites. J'en savais trop rien… .En réalité, j'mettais dit que j'avais trouvé un nouveau jeu.  
Un nouveau moyen de le dominer et ça m'excitait drôlement. Ce nouveau pouvoir que je venais de prendre sur lui n'était pas pour me déplaire.  
Je ravageais sa bouche, l'acculais contre ce mur et j'avais de moins en moins envie d'arrêter. Il avait bon gout et ne répliquais pas, c'est à ce moment-là que j'sais su que j'pourrais plus m'arrêter.  
Mon index s'était frayé un passage sur le ventre bien plat de cette bestiole et si je descendais toujours plus bas, c'était pour déboutonner ce jeans.  
Enfin c'était ce que j'allais faire mais cet asticot c'était réveillé au même moment et m'avait poussé loin de lui.  
Il avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille, le regard troublé –les larmes au bord des yeux- et la peau tremblotante avant de disparaitre de la pièce sans attraper aucunes de ses affaires.  
A ce moment-là, seul dans la pièce j'avais ris. Fort et comme un damné mais faut dire, j'étais heureux de cette fuite ! De la fuite de cette bestiole que j'avais très certainement trouvée mignonne même si mes pensées me disaient qu'il était « laid » au possible.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Ah ha ah! Alors on dit quoi de cette dernière partie !? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit de Kidd ?! Il a assuré non !? Est-ce que ça vous va comme ça ou non, je l'espère.  
Pis oui, je me suis fais un petit plaisir et je crois que je vais continuer. Que serais ma vie sans Law et Zoro de toute façon, vous avez raison, absolument rien!

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous embrasse et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous.


	11. Chapter 09

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

Un peu de retard mais rien de bien alarmant n'est-ce pas! Enfin c'est à vous de juger! Pis je ne viens pas les mains vides, je suis là avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère continuera de vous plaire.  
Sinon, une autre semaine de passé, est-ce que c'est moi où ça passe de plus en plus vite !? J'ai une impression que ma semaine ne se compose plus que de 4 jours au lieu de 7 habituels! Incroyable non! Enfin bon, j'arrête de vous harceler avec ce que je pense et allez lire! Je vous autorise! ^^

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Il m'avait embrassé. J'avais rien fait pour ça et j'avais la tête en vrac.  
Tout cogitait beaucoup depuis quelques temps mais là, c'était encore pire, j'comprenais un peu mieux ce qui se passait en moi et j'avais une trouille bleue.  
J'étais mort de peur c'est surement pour ça qu'après cet « incident » je l'avais évité. Durant des semaines entières, j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter –pour ne plus le croiser- et j'avais réussis jusqu'à maintenant.  
Ce maintenant qui nous ramène à ce présent.  
Installé dans cette salle alors que les cours sont terminés, je sais que je ne suis pas seul puisque je sens ce regard dans mon dos. Cette présence malveillante derrière moi qui fait arrêter chacun de mes gestes.  
Pendant près de deux semaines j'ai réussi à l'esquiver, à passer entre ses filets et là, j'arrive même pas à bouger de ce tabouret.  
Là, je n'trouve pas t'excuse pour le fuir. Là, je me sens prisonnier.

 **_ Tu bouges, je t'explose Usagi.**

Je ne respire plus, ne touche plus à rien et reste dos à ce carmin.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ose même pas répondre alors comment je pourrais fuir !? Puis, une main se pose sur mon épaule –ce qui me fait tressauter-.  
Je tremble sérieusement et j'ai le cœur qui s'est arrêté tant la panique me gagne. Mes mains se crispent sur mes cuisses et sentant son visage venir près de mon oreille, son souffle me fait frémir.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à faire mais s'il veut me frapper ou m'insulter qu'il le fasse maintenant.

 **_ Si t'as essayé de m'énerver c'est réussi, j'te rassure.**

 **_ Eustass-san…~**

 **_ Ferme-là.**

Je peux sentir son pouce tracer une ligne droite sur ma nuque et y'a un frisson qui me mange entièrement, ça je peux l'affirmer.  
Sa voix ne dit plus rien après ça et l'ambiance se fait lourde, étrange et effrayante quelque part. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me faire et je ne sais même pas si j'vais pouvoir me sortir de là.  
Tout ce qui est sûr c'est que je sens son regard me sonder sans relâche et ses doigts me chatouiller la peau.  
Puis une seconde plus tard son souffle vient me chatouiller l'oreille et mes joues se réchauffent instantanément. Je me sens étrange et bouillant comme quand, j'me retrouvais au lit avec mon ancien petit-ami –sauf qu'on faisait plus que se regarder ou se frôler sans se toucher-.  
Et là, j'ai une peur bleue de ce que je suis occupé de ressentir. Surtout quand je sais qu'il s'agit de Kidd derrière moi.

Son pouce continue de remonter sur ma nuque, de jouer avec la racine de mes cheveux et si je penche légèrement ma tête sur le côté, il croit surement que j'ai l'intention de fuir –ce que j'aimerais mais ne sait pas faire-.  
C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il m'agrippe les mèches un peu plus fortement, qu'il tourne mon visage à demi vers lui et qu'il m'agresse les lèvres.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mouvement de recul que je suis obligé de suivre ce baiser forcé et d'accueillir cette langue vorace qui ne fait que m'investir de toute part.  
Je sens mes mèches se faire arracher, mon corps mis en arrière et si j'accroche quelque chose, je crois qu'il s'agit de son vêtement.  
Un instant plus tard, j'ose ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir ce géant qui me terrifie depuis des années et ce que je découvre me terrifie un peu plus encore. Une sorte d'éclair me traverse –une chose effrayante- parce qu'à l'instant j'ai pensé le trouver beau penché ainsi au-dessus de moi.  
Et si je croise son iris framboise, il stoppe le baiser, éloigne brusquement ma tête de la sienne et je peux le voir sourire, bien que je reprenne ma respiration.

 **_ Ça a pas l'air de t'déplaire l'asticot ! Tu s'rais pas du genre à t'laisser t'sauter par tout le monde !?** A-t-il demandé de son air arrogant au possible.

 **_ Non et lâche-moi.**

 **_ M'fait pas rire, t'as envie que j'continue pas vrai Usagi !?**

Je ne veux pas, du moins mes paroles ne veulent pas parce que ma tête –elle- pense différemment et c'est ça qui me trouble le plus.  
Je ne suis qu'un jeu pour Kidd. Depuis le début, je ne suis que ça pour lui et si je le laisse continuer –ou si je le suis dans cette chose-, il ne s'arrêtera jamais et je suis sûr de finir blesser. Je finirais forcément blessé puisque mes sentiments ont commencés à changer et je ne veux pas.  
Le regard surement un peu peureux, je le repousse de mes deux mains sur son torse et si cela le fait davantage sourire, tout ceci s'arrête bien vite à cause d'une porte qui l'interrompt.  
En une seconde –voir moins-, ce géant rouge n'est plus « trop près » et sa main ne se retrouve plus dans mes cheveux. Et en une seconde, un professeur se montre –celui pour lequel je fais parfois des heures supplémentaires-.

 **_ Eh bien Penguin-kun, je ne pensais pas te voir ici aujourd'hui.** Me sourit-il gentiment. **Un ami à toi !?**

A cette question, je le vois bien désigner Kidd mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Nous n'sommes pas amis. Plutôt ennemi je dirais si seuls ces deux mots existaient mais comme ce n'est pas le cas…, je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
Mon professeur attend sagement tout en attrapant l'un des dossiers qu'il est venu récupérer et si je le vois revenir vers moi, mes lèvres bougent.

 **_ On est-**

 **_ Ouais, on s'connait d'puis lycée lui et moi.** Assène Eustass comme si cette réalité devait être déterrée. **Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi lèche-cul avec ces professeurs !?**

Mon cœur rate un battement à cette question. Comment ce rouge ose-t-il parler de la sorte à un enseignant !? Pis je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose, JAMAIS !  
Le tuant du regard après m'être légèrement retourné –puisqu'il se trouve derrière moi-, cet abruti ne fait que me sourire de son éternel rictus.

 **_ Oh ho, ne serais-tu pas Eustass Kidd par hasard !?**

 **_ C'est bien moi, j'me savais pas connu.** Argumente ce carmin de cette allure fière qu'il porte sans cesse.

 **_ Le petit génie en robotique, malheureusement ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es connu de tous les professeurs, tous cursus confondus. Tu as plutôt mauvaise réputation et mauvais caractère alors j'me demande si vraiment vous êtes amis tous les deux… .**

Sabo Vinks –mon professeur- vient de mettre en rogne ce rouge, je pourrais en mettre ma main au feu et c'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ose pas regarder dans sa direction.  
Parce que généralement, il s'en prend à moi quand il est en colère. Sabo-san n'est pas une personne mauvaise ou calculatrice, il dit seulement ce qu'il pense avec son air mesquin qui ne le qualifie pas. C'est un bel homme, jeune, réfléchit et intelligent donc, il ne s'abaissera pas à répondre aux provocations de Kidd mais, j'ai quand même peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.  
D'ailleurs, moi je reste toujours surpris de ce surnom pour ce rouge « petit génie en robotique », c'est bien la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un vanter quelque chose à ce géant.

 **_ Vous inquiétez pas,** _ **professeur**_ **… on s'entend très bien.**

A peine dit-il cette phrase que je sursaute légèrement, pourquoi !? Parce qu'il m'a mis une main aux fesses !  
Sans rire et je peux clairement la sentir voyager et me pincer. Je rougis certainement aussi donc pour ne pas être vu de Sabo-san, je détourne le visage et prie pour que rien ne soit vu.  
Quelques-uns de mes doigts tentent bien de dégager cette intruse de mon postérieur mais ce carmin est tenace et me fait me dandiner.

 **_ Dans ce cas je vais te croire puisque Penguin-kun ne semble pas contredire tes mots.**

Des sourires sont certainement échangés entre les deux puis et quand je trouve l'occasion de m'échapper, je m'exécute et me retrouve à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Notre ainé de quelques années, reprend la parole et si Kidd décide de quitter la salle c'est sans doute pour le mieux. Très honnêtement, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec lui dans les parages.  
De nouveau seul ou presque, je discute quelques temps plus tard avec ce blond qui me dispense des cours et s'il m'expose les futurs TP qu'il dispensera, j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche jusqu'à ce que…, qu'une chose gênante ne refasse surface.  
Ma main gauche reprend ses tremblements intempestifs et si je l'enserre de mon autre main pour calmer celle-ci, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre.  
Je déteste cette chose. Depuis que cet accident de voiture s'est produit je…, j'ai l'impression que mon corps ne m'appartient plus totalement.  
Les médecins ont bien tentés de me redonner toutes mes capacités mais il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence que les miracles n'excitaient pas et que mon rêve de devenir moi-même médecin était fini.  
C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je me retrouve dans les sciences, après des évaluations on m'a diagnostiqué apte et je n'ai pas cherché longtemps avant d'accepter.

 **.**

 **_ Tu as l'air en forme Penguin-ya~.**

 **_ Oui, je pensais que la première année allait être plus difficile mais, je crois m'en sortir plutôt bien.**

 **_ Je ne parlais pas de ça mais d'Eustass-ya~, il a recommencé à te tourmenter n'est-ce pas !?**

 **_ …Oh ça, ça va j'ai l'habitude.**

Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, Law a toujours une discussion bien à lui et je n'ai jamais rien pu lui cacher donc je lui réponds et scrute les alentours sans rien chercher de particulier.  
Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux comme un grand-frère le ferait et s'il continue de décortiquer ma « relation » avec Kidd, je peine à le suivre.

 **_ Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment gentil Penguin-ya~ et savoir supporter Eustass-ya~ et tout ce qu'il apporte avec lui est vraiment quelque chose de rare cependant ne soit pas trop gentil avec lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est intéressé par toi que tu dois tout lui laissé passer.**

 **_ Co-comment ça !? Intéressé par moi !?**

 **_ Je ne disais pas ça dans le sens- …oh alors finalement toi aussi !? Lui ne le remarque pas mais toi oui. …Intéressant tout ça. Tu comptes lui dire !?** Me nargue Law en me souriant en coin. Il peut être vraiment enquiquinant quand il s'y met.

 **_ Lui dire quoi !?**

 **_ Ne joue pas avec moi tu ne gagneras pas. J'me demandais quand tu t'en rendrais compte et il t'a fallu trois ans… . Tu as de la chance qu'il ne se soit pas lassé de toi Penguin-ya~ et inversement je devrais dire. Il n'est pas très intelligent sentimentalement parlant et règle tout avec ses poings mais toi depuis le début il ne sait pas comment te prendre. Tu es une énigme pour lui et j'aime le voir se débattre.**

Je ne sais plus quoi répondre et je n'ose même plus le regarder directement. Law à cette fâcheuse tendance à toujours tout connaitre avant les autres et c'est déstabilisant.  
Serrant les poings et continuant de suivre mon ami jusqu'au restaurant universitaire, une personne nous rejoins et si je la reconnais, j'évite t'interrompre leur retrouvaille.  
Là, Zoro qui embrasse Law sans aucune gêne pour l'un ou l'autre et je remarque sans le vouloir que le Roronoa à la même façon que Kidd d'attraper la nuque. Cela ne déplait pas à Law qui –je crois profite pour approfondir leur échange et, non c'est définitivement gênant pour tout le monde aux alentours.

 **_ Salut Penguin, j'vous interromps pas !?** Demande ce vert tandis qu'il continue de cajoler la nuque de Trafalgar de ses doigts et en lui souriant.

 **_ Non, on parlait de sa relation avec Eustass-ya~.**

 **_ Ça… t'sais, tu d'vrais pas le laisser faire c'est un connard ce mec quand il s'y met.**

Fronçant les sourcils pour une raison que j'ignore, je crois qu'entendre quelqu'un d'autre traiter Kidd de cette façon ne me plait pas.  
Je suis le seul à l'appeler par tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles parce que les autres lui trouvent toujours des excuses à ces agissements alors c'est…, mh ça me dérange mais ça ne devrait pas.

 **_ Je sais et je ne veux plus parler de lui.** Dis-je à haute voix pour avoir un autre sujet de conversation.

 **_ Très bien mais attends-toi à le voir débarquer à notre table Penguin-ya~**

Un dernier sourire signé Trafalgar me parvient et si je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer, j'me dis qu'il est vraiment beau avec celui-ci et je ne suis sans doute pas le seul.  
Ça fait longtemps maintenant que je le connais et si je sais qu'il a eu une relation sérieuse avec une autre personne avant Zoro, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi détendu et aussi « docile » dans le sens où il ne l'arrête dans aucun de ces gestes.  
Au lycée, on disait que Law était quelqu'un de volage, de manipulateur et de frivole mais en vrai, il cache simplement ses véritables intentions sous ses sourires.  
Souriant de mes propres pensées, je continue de les observer tous les deux et très honnêtement, pour moi Law est un modèle !

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

ça avance bien entre les deux non!? Et j'me dis que si Law continue de s'en mêler ça ne peut que continuer de progresser. Alors, est-ce que j'ai bien fait de poster cette semaine ou non!? Moi, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire pis mettre Sabo en professeur est certainement l'un de mes fantasmes cachés ! J'adore les mettre en situation ces petits personnages !

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine et jusqu'à portez-vous bien ! Bisous


	12. Chapter 10

**Bonjour,**

Alors cette semaine, j'vais surement en frustrer plus d'une. Pourquoi !? Eh bien, je vais vous le dire un petit peu plus bas. ...Pour ne pas gâcher votre plaisir.  
Je suis contente que la relation Kidd-Penguin vous plaise autant. Au début j'ai toujours peur de m'emporter un peu puis quand je relis ce que j'ai écris, je ne peux rien changer alors, je suis vraiment très heureuse que vous aimiez.

Sinon, la _frustration du jour_ , je vous la dit: Cette semaine, nous aurons le droit à une histoire bonus et à un tout nouveau point de vue! Je vous laisse deviner qui c'est.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

La matinée « disséquer de l'humain » est terminé.  
La blouse retirée, ainsi que les gants et les lunettes, je range le matériel et observe l'heure accrocher au-dessus de la porte.  
Étirant mes muscles, je salut mon professeur d'un mot ou deux pour finalement me rendre à l'extérieur et respirer l'air frais.  
Ça fait maintenant trois ans que j'étudie la médecine et ça fait déjà trois ans que je suis satisfait de cela. Ce n'est pas le tant le fait de soigner qui m'a fait choisir ce métier mais plutôt le fait de découvrir des maladies et d'en connaitre le maximum.  
Personne ne comprend réellement quand je dis ce genre de chose et bien que cela ne me fasse rien, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais peu commun, que j'avais une vision différente des autres et que j'analysais étrangement.  
Peut-être est-ce vrai puisque peu de gens se mêlent à moi ou essaient de débattre mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime mon espace et cet environnement que peu de gens osent franchir.  
Et pour tout vous dire, à mon entrée à l'université cet espace c'est encore agrandit. On me regarde toujours de loin sans jamais oser m'approcher.

Au départ Eustass-ya~ se moquait –comme toujours- puis finalement, c'est devenu une habitude comme toutes les autres.  
Si on ne m'approchait pas, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait !? Pis être seul avec mes livres ne me dérangent aucunement. J'aime étudier depuis toujours.  
Ce qui a changé en entrant à la faculté !? Je ne sais pas ou si pour une raison que j'ignore on s'est mis à m'aduler, à m'inventer des qualités que je n'ai pas et à m'idéaliser.  
Je ne vais pas me plaindre de cette chose, je trouve ça plutôt valorisant puisqu'on m'attribue toutes les qualités du monde, ce qui me gêne ce sont les regards.  
Mes faits et gestes sont observés à la loupe et j'ai beau essayé différentes choses pour voir si mon image changerait, le contraire se produit et à chaque « vague » ma popularité explose pour faire simple.  
Et finalement, à la moitié de ma première année je suis devenu « inaccessible » comme certains diraient. Ordinairement, je ne m'approche pas des autres mais, ce sont ces autres qui ne venaient plus à moi. En vrai dans ça, j'trouve mon compte. Je ne suis pas obligé de parler à des gens inintéressants et eux me laissent tranquilles. Donc finalement, rien ne me déplait dans cette fac !

Alors vous me direz, Roronoa Zoro. Mh, Roronoa-ya~…, si je devais expliquer je dirais qu'on devait se trouver des sujets d'expériences, enfin non des camarades qui veuillent bien servir de cobayes pour une journée dans l'intention de nous faire découvrir l'anatomie humaine et c'est tombé sur lui.  
C'était l'un de mes cours supplémentaire et si le professeur était assez étrange, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à trouver ma « victime ». En réalité, on avait déjà eu quelques interactions ensemble. Il m'avait déjà approché et demandé le jour même de « sortir avec lui » ce que j'avais refusé puis, il était revenu incessamment, sans jamais se lasser. Pis, j'ai eu ce cours avec ce « sujet » à trouver. J'avais naturellement pensé à lui et mettait dit que le tourner en bourrique ne ferait de mal à personne. J'pensais jouer avec lui un petit peu pis…, j'me suis moi-même pris à ce jeu.

Avant de lui demander son aide, j'avais assisté à quelques-uns de ses entrainements et sans le vouloir, je l'avais trouvé particulièrement attirant quand il se montrait concentré et strict.  
Zoro Roronoa est le genre de personne à ne négliger aucuns entrainements, le genre robuste et fort. Le genre à tenir tête et particulièrement bien fait. Son physique est surement ce que j'aime le plus avec son regard prédateur d'un vert implacable.  
En tant qu'athlète il est respecté de tous de ce que j'avais pu voir et quand je l'ai approché, je me suis permis de penser qu'il était tout à fait à mon goût –alors même que je le repoussais-.  
Je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps à cela, non en vrai ce qui me surprend encore aujourd'hui c'est le fait que j'en sois tombé amoureux. De lui et de son caractère emmerdant.

J'suis persuadé qu'au début, je l'avais invité à mon cours simplement pour le remettre à sa place ensuite, on n'a fait que se chercher en permanence dans le seul but de pouvoir se provoquer. Il était énervant à ne pas vouloir se « laisser faire » mais ce sont ses répliques qui m'ont fait aimé le jeu un peu plus.  
Il était devenu un défi pour moi et le seul à ne pas me fuir directement. Lui, il se moquait de ma réputation, de ce qu'on pouvait raconter sur moi. Lui, il se foutait de tout et voulait se faire sa propre idée de ma personne.  
Il m'avait qualifié d'arrogant, de moqueur, de sarcastique et de calculateur mais rien de tout ça ne l'avait rebuté. Au contraire, il m'avait même avoué qu'il préférait tout ça aux autres qui essayaient de cacher leurs défauts. Oh et quand j'ai dit que je n'avais aucun défaut il m'avait souri divinement et m'avait dit que j'étais appétissant. Il disait toujours les choses directement, moi c'était toujours sous-entendus mais on se comprenait –on se comprend toujours- et c'est surement ça qu'on aime chez l'autre.

Hors du bâtiment, je traverse le large jardin qui sépare deux établissements et le long de ce chemin je ne fais pas attention aux étudiants que je rencontre.  
Moi, je me contente de tracer ma route et de prendre la plus courte pour arriver dans ce genre de gigantesque gymnase où Zoro s'entraine sans cesse.  
J'entends toujours des messes-basses sur mon passage mais je n'y fais jamais attention. Je ne comprends pas ce genre de chose, le fait de marmonner sur telle ou telle personne. Pourquoi faire !? Les ragots et autres ne m'intéressent pas.  
Peu de chose m'intéresse en réalité, je n'ai que trois choses qui peuvent attirer mon attention. Mes études avec tout son lot de maladie quelle apporte. Zoro, il devrait d'ailleurs s'en vanter. Et mes rares amis –que je considère comme tel en tout cas-.  
Rien d'autre n'est susceptible d'attirer mon œil à moins que cela n'ait un rapport avec l'une de ces trois choses citées précédemment.  
Poussant l'une des portes que j'ai l'habitude d'emprunter, je plisse un peu le nez de cette odeur de transpiration et jaugeant les lieux mon œil repère rapidement ce que je suis venu chercher.  
D'ailleurs, il termine son geste, s'avance vers moi et à chaque fois –à chaque fois que cette chose se produit mon cœur se gonfle. C'est cliché de dire un truc du genre –inapproprié de ma part- et pourtant, c'est exactement ce que je ressens, moi qui suis toujours hermétique à autrui généralement.

 **_ Déjà terminé !?** Me sourit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser ce que je refuse –rare sont les fois où je refuse d'ailleurs-.

 **_ Ne t'approches pas tu sens mauvais.**

 **_ Ça t'emmerdes pas d'habitude. …Ok, je reviens. Bouge pas de là Doc'.**

Il me sourit de son sourire de dragueur et je ne peux que répondre d'un rictus taquin. Par la suite, il s'en va vers les douches, moi je récupère son sac laissé à mes pieds et retourne à l'extérieur.  
Pendant ce temps, je navigue sur mon GSM répond à un mail de Penguin –ce qui me fait dire que je dois lui parler- et si le banc me tend les bras, je l'emprunte et continue d'écouter le brouhaha environnant.  
Il y a par la suite, une fille ou deux qui m'adresse la parole et si mes aciers les dévisagent, je peux les voir rougir. Cette réaction à mon encontre est habituelle et je ne peux que me moquer de cela, je ne fais rien et elles se font des scénarios étranges avec moi comme acteur principal.  
Elles bavassent, me martèlent les oreilles et si j'aimerais pensée que seul les femmes le font, il y a aussi quelques étudiants qui tentent leur chance à mon encontre.  
Puis d'un geste, elles disparaissent. Oh pas avec de la magie ou autre, non simplement avec une voix suave et masculine qui me fait vibrer, celle de mon Roronoa.

 **_ Doc' faut arrêter ça, j'déteste.**

 **_ Que veux-tu, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible.**

 **_ Ouais mais ça m'emmerde quand même. On y va !?** Me propose ce vert en attrapant l'une de mes mains et en me mangeant la nuque puisqu'il réussit à se glisser derrière moi.

 **_ Si je suis là c'est que je n'ai plus envie d'étudier les cours.**

 **_ Chez toi ou chez moi !?**

Voilà ce qu'il me susurre à l'oreille et si on continue de marcher, je me rends compte qu'on oublie toujours ces autres autour de nous.  
Ce n'est pas intentionnel, notre conversation n'est même pas intéressante –plutôt salace si tous pouvait connaitre la suite des événements- mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, lui est intéressant et donc le reste n'a plus trop d'importance.  
Peut-être qu'on pourrait appeler ça de la dépendance même si cette chose ne m'est jamais arrivé.

 **_ Chez moi, je n'ai pas envie de retomber sur ton colocataire.**

 **_ Pas faux, moi non plus.**

Cette fois, je lui vole un baiser –chose qu'il préfère faire- et sortant de l'université, on continue de parler de tout et de rien.  
Notre relation est beaucoup plus calme que celle que Kidd entretien avec Penguin mais il ne faut pas se tromper non plus, il nous arrive d'être end désaccord –souvent- et de nous rebeller l'un contre l'autre pour tenir notre opinion.  
Et si j'ai un fort caractère, lui aussi et des étincelles se montrent souvent quand on ne fait pas l'amour.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu cette semaine mais, mes deux petits chéris m'ont appelé et mon supplié de parler d'eux! Je n'ai pas pu leur refuser surtout que demain - _soit le 6 octobre_ \- c'est l'anniversaire de notre _**Chirurgien préféré,**_ j'ai nommé le merveilleux _**Trafalgar D. Water Law**_ ! Hé oui, j'espère que vous n'aviez pas oublié!

Sur ceux, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et peut-être que je continuerais sur eux, à savoir la vision de Zoro de leur couple. Vous me dite, si ça vous intéresse ou pas, ok! J'attends de savoir.

Bisous bisous.


	13. Chapter 11

**Bonjour,**

Quelques heures de retard mais rien de grave, n'est-ce pas! Enfin bon cette semaine, je me suis fais plaisir -comme toujours en réalité...?- enfin bon, comme je n'ai pas pu écrire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de mon médecin adoré, je continue sur ma lancée et continue de parler de lui! Eh oui u_u

Je vais bientôt reprendre les deux autres asticots mais vous même vous le dite, leur donner un peu de repos n'est pas plus mal! Alors sans attendre, voici ce qu'il y a au menu cette semaine: Un médecin succulent sur lit d'Algue fraiche. ça vous ouvre l'appétit ou non!?

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

Je venais de rompre avec mon ex depuis près de 5 mois quand je l'ai rencontré. J'avais couché avec des tas de personnes entretemps et quand j'ai croisé Law du regard, j'ai arrêté mes conneries pour l'attraper.  
J'suis tombé comme une pierre à l'eau pour lui. Un simple déclic et BAM ! En une journée j'avais arrêté avec tous mes plans culs et rangé mon appartement qui ne ressemblait plus à rien –d'ailleurs quelques temps plus tard, mon meilleur ami a aménagé avec moi et ça a apporté son lot de drôlerie ? Pas vraiment-.  
Bref, une fois toutes mes merdes arrêtées, j'ai focalisé sur mon objectif –hormis mon entrainement quotidien- et j'ai foncé droit sur mon coup d'foudre.  
J'en avais parlé à personne sur le moment, j'avais juste foncé et j'avais eu mal parce que Law n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on approche facilement.  
J'avais été confronté à un mur mais ce mur, bordel j'avais hâte de le franchir, de le grimper et de grignoter ce qui se cachait derrière.  
Hâte qu'il me laisse un peu de place dans sa vie pour que je l'apprivoise.

Je lui ai couru après durant des mois. Enfin pas vraiment, je ne sais pas comment dire.  
Je l'ai cherché durant des mois !? Non pas ça, non plus.  
Je l'ai pris pour cible une fois aperçu !? …Non.  
Bref, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je m'étais dit qu'il était fait pour moi et pour personne d'autre. Son allure fine et désinvolte m'avait tapé dans l'œil et j'avais pas pu l'oublier.  
Et quand je lui ai parlé, il m'a repoussé vite fait bien fait, ce qui m'a attiré un peu plus mais j'voulais lui montré que j'étais pas comme tout le monde et que j'valais la peine.  
A la moitié de ma première année, il m'a donné une chance et depuis, on sort ensemble.  
J'me rappelle que nos premiers échanges étaient toujours très franc et moi très buté. J'me rappelle qu'il s'amusait de moi et que même si ça me mettait les nerfs, j'en redemandais.  
Psychologiquement parlant, Law n'est pas comme nous. Il pense et voit différemment, c'est ce qui me fascine. Physiquement parlant, il est au-dessus de tous –sauf de moi, j'peux pas me dénigrer-.  
Et sa langue, merde sa langue et l'une des plus vipère que je connaisse et j'adore.

Et si théoriquement on pourrait dire que j'ai fait le premier pas, ce n'est pas entièrement vrai puisque c'est lui qui m'a donné son premier regard.  
Pis ensuite –après mes provocations-, il est venu me chercher pour que je sois son cobaye durant des semaines et je sais bien que cela m'avait fait louper quelques cours mais sur le coup, j'en avais rien à foutre. J'avais toujours de bonnes notes pour garder ma bourse et mes compétitions de kendo n'emphatisait pas donc tout était bon pour moi.  
Lui et moi, on a appris à se connaitre à travers de longues tirades mesquines et irritantes. Et souvent, il m'a poussé à bout, surement parce qu'il pensait que je laisserais tombé.  
En général ça se passe comme ça, il devient acerbe avec son ou sa prétendante et l'histoire se fini. Tous viennent à lui pour son physique, pas pour son caractère grincheux. Moi, j'le voulais en entier et j'ai réussi.  
Moi, c'est pas un autre que j'veux surtout quand j'le vois là, allongé à côté de moi et seulement recouvert d'un drap alors qu'il éparpille ses mèches à l'aide de sa main.  
Moi, ça fait un an et plus que je veux de lui et de son mauvais caractère.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Zoro-ya~ !?**

Oh oui, ça façon de dire mon nom ou mon prénom, c'est juste torride.  
Ça ressemble à un râle mais ce n'est pas ça. Ça ressemble à une plainte mais c'est mieux que ça. Ça ressemble à un miaulement dans sa bouche même s'il n'aime pas que je dise ça.  
Ma main vagabonde sur son omoplate nue et si je m'approche de lui, c'est surement pour lui répondre ou non, pour le croquer. Le marquer.

 **_ Toi, j'me dis que tu fais exprès de me provoquer.**

 **_ Tu n'as pas tort, j'veux qu'on recommence parce que jusqu'à la fin de semaine je serais pris par mes cours.**

Il me dit ça alors qu'il me plaque au lit et me grimpe dessus non sans sourire mesquinement. Il est le diable incarné ou non, peut-être la luxure incarné pour être précis.  
Son regard acier me transperce de toute part, brille intensément et je suis sûr qu'il me dévore mentalement parce qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer, il n'est pas quelqu'un de passif même si j'ai plus souvent le dessus que lui.  
J'agrippe ses hanches, marque sa peau comme j'en ai l'habitude –il a très souvent des bleus à cause de moi même si je ne le fais pas exprès- et s'il se penche, il ne m'embrasse pas. Il préfère s'amuser à faire des baisers esquimaux et à me chatouiller les côtes.

 **_ Zoro-ya~… …une nuit ici ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas !?**

 **_ J'm'en fous d'porter deux fois d'suite les mêmes habits Doc', j'suis pas comme toi.**

 **_ Je sais. ...Zoro-ya~, tu bandes déjà.** Oui, il peut aussi parler sans détour mais étrangement, ce n'est jamais vulgaire avec lui. Non, c'est même carrément sexy.

 **_ Un problème !?**

Pour toute réponse, il sourit et se met à se dandiner au travers des draps qui nous recouvrent.  
Et cette fois, avant qu'il ne s'échappe j'agrippe sa nuque et capture ses lèvres quémandeuses. Je les mordille légèrement et attrape aussi ses fesses bien faite pour les malaxer –un peu-.  
J'aime lui faire l'amour, j'aime le cajoler ou le frustrer. J'aime tout en vrai même quand il m'emmerde. J'crois même que s'il ne m'emmerderait pas, ça serait pas pareil, ça ne serait pas lui.  
Mais bon pour l'instant, je dois ausculter un médecin appétissant et demandeur et le chahuter un peu –beaucoup-.

 **.**

Dans cette cour, j'suis tranquillement posé sur l'une des tables à l'extérieur et si je me repose de mes trois heures d'entrainements, une ombre se pose face à moi.  
Normalement, tous sont en cours ou occupés mais c'était sans compter sur Eustass Kidd le fléau. Ouais comparé à lui, j'suis un ange sans rire ! Bref, on s'entend quand même puisqu'on a pas mal de point commun, le seul truc qui l'emmerde c'est que je suis soit disant « trop sérieux » quand il s'agit de mon Doc'. C'est pas d'ma faute, faut juste pas dire de mal de lui, même si je suis le premier à me taper la tête contre les murs quand il se bute !  
A part ça, on aime boire, s'amuser, se battre sans que cela n'apporte quoique ce soit et terroriser parfois –certains le mérite ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça-.

 **_ Tu fous quoi ici Roronoa !?** Grogne-t-il en s'asseyant face à moi.

 **_ Rien, j'me contente de manger un morceau et toi !?**

 **_ Pareil, j'en ai marre de tous ces cons. J'te jure j'les aurais déjà boxé si ce prof n'avait pas été là.**

 **_ Tu regardes pas après ça d'habitude.**

Il me fusille du regard et je soutiens celui-ci. Il ne me fait pas peur, ça l'emmerde surement mais et honnêtement, il a juste une grande gueule.  
J'le connais pas aussi bien que Law mais peu importe ce que les circonstances ont fait de lui, moi j'en ai rien à foutre et s'il veut me défier, qu'il ne se gêne pas je serais son homme.

 **_ Tu sais c'que fout l'autre insecte !?**

 **_ Tu parles de Penguin…, j'en sais rien. Tiens, le Doc' m'a dit que-**

 **_ Rien à foutre de ce qu'il t'a dit, c'est un emmerdeur de première. Qu'il arrête de m'embrouiller l'esprit ça s'rait bien.**

Je laisse un rictus me manger la lèvre et si je reconnais bien Law dans les intentions que celui-ci a eu pour Kidd, j'me dis aussi qu'il n'a pas forcément tort dans ses propos.  
Ce futur médecin à raison pour bon nombre de chose et la relation Kidd/Penguin ne doit certainement pas faire exception.  
Au faite, je n'ai pas dit comment j'ai connu Penguin et sa situation bien particulière. Très honnêtement, je le plains. Moi, j'aurais déjà envoyé ce rouge à l'hôpital un bon nombre de fois mais lui, même pas. Bref, c'est Law qui me l'a présenté quand il est arrivé sur le campus.  
Pour moi, ce noiraud est une personne enjouée, souriante et foncièrement gentille –tout le contraire de Kidd- et j'me dis qu'un jour il va se brûler les ailes à force de laisser l'autre le côtoyer.  
Kidd est malsain avec lui, il devrait se calmer. Sincèrement s'il s'intéresse à lui y'a d'autres moyens pour le montrer que de le traumatiser, non !? Je le pense en tout cas.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

C'est au tour de mon petit Zoro adoré d'y être passé. En réalité, j'pouvais pas faire un Law sans Zoro donc, c'était quasiment obligé que ce soit lui cette semaine! :) pis comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'ai continué sur ma lancée. D'ailleurs, vu vos reviews, ça ne devrait pas vous déplaire. Vous attentiez aussi un petit Roronoa!

Y'a pas à dire, je les trouve quand même vachement sexy ensemble c'est deux-là et pour rien au monde je ne changerais d'avis sur eux! Law et Zoro sont LE couple parfait! Moi obsédé?! Non..., juste un peu ^-^

Sur ceux, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! Bisous


	14. Chapter 12

**Bien le bonjour,**

Alors aujourd'hui on revient aux fondamentaux! Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié les petits passages Zoro-Law. Moi j'ai adoré les écrire et faire partager un peu de leur vie de couple!  
Mais bon sans plus tarder, le nouveau chapitre des aventures émouvantes et folles de nos nakamas préférés ! -Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort ça mais bon..., passons-.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

 **_ Dis-moi, cette irritation que tu dis avoir ça ne serait pas plutôt de la frustration sexuelle !?**

 **_ … …Quoi !?**

J'suis là, tranquillement installé à lui raconter des trucs sur cette bestiole et qu'il m'arrive parfois de ressentir des sortes de nœuds à l'estomac et voilà ce qu'il me sort.  
Sincèrement, j'en ai marre d'entendre des conneries aussi grosse que le mont Fuji pis ce qu'il croit détecter comme de la frustration et simplement un petit énervement de la passivité de l'asticot.

 **_ Oui, tu as envie de coucher avec Penguin-ya~ n'est-ce pas !?**

Tsk…, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.  
En faite, j'en sais rien c'est pour ça que j'le laisse continuer. J'me dis qu'il pourrait m'ouvrir les yeux sur un truc que j'ai loupé mais là, c'est impossible bien que…, j'dois avouer que j'déjà pensé faire des choses avec la bestiole depuis quelques temps.  
Il n'est pas dégueulasse et ses expressions sont alléchantes dans un sens. Non, c'est à cause de Law si j'pense un truc pareil…, c'est obligé.

 **_ Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier tu sais. Je crois savoir pourquoi tu as envie de lui, après tout il est mignon. Seulement si jamais tu décides de passer à l'action par un moyen ou un autre, n'oublie pas que je serais là si jamais tu le blesses trop.**

 **_ Law~**

 **_ Je ne plaisante pas Eustass-ya~ et pour la première fois de ta vie, c'est toi qui vivras un enfer.**

J'ai peur. Sérieusement, il me fout les jetons là.  
Son regard me fait froid dans le dos et rarement je ne l'ai vu aussi sérieux pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.  
Cloué sur ma chaise, j'sais même pas quoi répliquer. J'aimerais bien nier tout ce qu'il me dit mais j'me dis qu'il serait encore capable de me faire voler au loin alors je m'abstiens et me noie dans un mutisme sans nom.  
J'le déteste cet enfoiré de futur médecin mais s'il est comme ça, c'est pas parce que j'irais un peu trop loin ces derniers temps !? J'veux dire, j'frappe pas l'autre bestiole mais, peut-être que Law a remarqué qu'il ne me fuyait pas comme à l'ordinaire. Que cet asticot était sur ses gardes et prêt à l'offensive. …Mh, c'est chiant. C'est chiant et en même temps, voir le petit Usagi comme ça est drôlement plaisant. Encore un peu et j'arriverais à le faire pleurer.

 **_ A quoi tu penses maintenant !?**

 **_ Je t'emmerde Law pis sérieux, ferme-là.** Terminant ma cannette, je l'écrase pour la jeter dans la poubelle à des mètres de là pis finalement, j'finis par me lever. **J'dégage d'ici.**

 **_ Ne te donne pas cette peine Eustass-ya~, j'dois retourner au labo.**

Je le vois s'appuyer sur la table avec son rictus et disparaitre tout en me laissant pester contre lui. Quant à moi, je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver une occupation.  
Merde, il m'emmerde vraiment ce connard ! J'suis pas du genre à vouloir ce que je ne veux pas, à prendre ce qui ne m'intéresse pas …Alors quoi !?  
Putain j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais regarder ce petit con. Dès l'départ j'savais qu'il allait me causer des emmerdes et ça loupe pas ! Il me fait faire des choses débiles et connes.  
Il réussit à me faire faire poser des questions et à me rendre coupable –ou presque- d'un truc que j'fais tout le temps ! Faut vraiment que j'trouve cette bestiole et que j'la détruise pour de bon, une fois fait, tout sera terminé.

 **.**

C'est ce que j'ai décidé alors pourquoi j'reste là sans rien faire et à le regarder !? J'aimerais bien savoir.  
J'aimerais savoir à quoi pense cet asticot, ce qui le dérange, à quoi il joue, son but. J'aimerais connaitre le fond de ses pensées et …le comprendre. Et parce qu'il y a autant d'inconnus autour de lui, j'ai envie de le maltraiter. Parce qu'il ne dit jamais rien, parce que mes menaces sont inefficaces contre lui.  
Je m'en rends bien compte, tout ce que j'fais depuis lycée ne sert à rien contre lui, il est hermétique à tout ce que j'entreprends mais il ne me déteste pas.  
J'arrive pas à faire qu'il me haïsse, j'arrive pas à détruire cet animal qui pourtant devrait casser si je le serre trop fort.  
J'vous l'avais déjà dit non, qu'il était minuscule et c'est vrai, j'mens pas. Entre mes mains, je le sais, il est insignifiant alors pourquoi j'arrive pas à le broyer !?  
J'n'ai qu'à serrer un peu fort et j'pourrais l'entendre hurler alors qu'est-ce qui va pas !? Est-ce que je faiblis !? Est-ce que j'me ramollis ou un truc du genre !? Pourtant, j'aime lui faire du mal alors quoi !? C'est quoi le putain de problème au juste !?  
Ce petit con m'énerve et en même temps… c'est l'un de mes passe-temps préférés. Comment j'explique ça moi !?

 **_ Oi la bestiole, tu rentres pas !?**

J'le fais saisir, je sais et alors !?  
Il regarde autour de lui comme la proie qu'il est et j'ai presque envie de rire tant sa réaction est prévisible. Sur ses pieds, il se protège derrière cette chaise et s'il me scrute, il essaie surement d'voir si j'vais l'attraper ou non.  
Il est marrant, c'est surement pour ça qu'j'arrive pas à me débarrasser d'lui complètement.

 **_ Tu veux que j'te raccompagne, il pleut des cordes dehors.**

J'essaie pas d'me montrer gentil ou quoi, j'ai dit juste ce qui est et comme ma moto n'est pas loin, j'me suis simplement dit qu'il aimerait rentrer au sec –ou presque-.  
Pis, c'est pas comme si j'proposais ça à tout le monde, j'crois même qu'il est le premier à qui j'demande ça intentionnellement alors il devrait m'en être reconnaissant.

 **_ Non.**

…Ou pas, de toute façon j'm'attendais à cette réponse.  
Il continue de s'éloigner comme si j'avais la peste et…, non comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus et…, intéressant. Il croit surement que c'est une ruse pour l'amener à faire ce qui me plairait.  
M'approchant jusqu'au tabouret, je mis pose et l'épiant sans vergogne j'me dis que là, Law à surement raison, cet animal est tout à fait mon genre.  
Il est laid en toutes circonstances mais il est fin et miniature. Et j'pense à le maltraiter d'une autre manière ces temps-ci, à le faire pleurer pour une autre raison. J'me dis qu'attacher il pourrait vraiment être-

 **_ J'vais rien t'faire, juste te ramener.** M'entends-je dire non sans sourire.

 **_ Comment j'pourrais t'faire confiance Eustass-san !? Je ne veux pas.**

 **_ J'te le promets. … …Je ne te toucherais pas Usagi.**

Je le vois réfléchir, me sonder pour voir si je ne mens pas et dans un simple souffle, ses épaules se relâchent. Est-ce qu'il me croit !? Merde, est-ce que ça peut être si facile avec lui !? Comment !?  
A chaque fois que j'ai essayé pourtant, il me repoussait alors qu'est-ce qui change !?  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour être accepté si facilement !? Du moins pris au sérieux !? J'le comprends vraiment pas, cet ébène est-

 **_ D'accord.**

J'ai l'gout d'le faire tomber pour ce qu'il me dit mais je m'abstiens.  
Ce noiraud ramasse ses affaires, les range dans son sac et une fois fait, il se poste devant moi et attend sagement.  
Étrangement ma main se relève pour attraper sa tête mais j'me retiens au dernier moment et le jette hors de la salle pour rejoindre le couloir.  
L'un à côté de l'autre, aucun autre mot n'est échangé puis à l'extérieur, je lui passe mon casque et il passe à l'arrière de mon engin. Il est docile…, drôlement docile quand on le brosse dans l'sens du poil.  
J'attrape ses mains pour qu'il me tienne –j'tiens pas non plus à ce qu'il tombe- et si je démarre, il m'accroche vivement et m'enserre carrément la taille peu de temps après pour finir par poser sa tête dans le creux de mes omoplates.  
Les filles font ce genre de chose généralement et ça m'emmerde alors pourquoi lui ça m'fait sourire !? Pourquoi lui, ça m'pousse à aller plus vite et à prendre un détour !? Pourquoi j'fais un truc comme ça !? C'est chiant et énervant.

Je m'en fous de la pluie, j'm'en fous des éclaboussures, j'm'en fous des virages et j'm'en fous de sa voix qui essaie d'me dire quelque chose. J'm'en fous de tout en vrai sauf de c'truc qui m'creuse le ventre. Cette colère !? J'sais pas trop ce que sait mais ça y ressemble drôlement.  
J'prends un peu plus de vingt minutes pour le ramener chez lui et la pluie n'a pas cessée.  
Posant pied à terre, je fais tenir ma moto et si l'autre se décroche de moi, j'le regarde faire tout en ramenant mes cheveux vers l'arrière.  
J'crois bien qu'il boude de ma conduite et pour être tout à fait honnête, il est mignon j'le reconnais. Ses yeux brillent et ses mèches se trempent doucement.  
Détournant le regard, j'reprends le casque et reprenant les commandes de mon bolide, j'me dis que j'ferais mieux d'partir d'ici. Y'a un truc qui va pas. Un truc qui… de la frustration sexuelle, Law à raison –encore-.  
J'ai envie d'le baiser. Envie de l'entendre et de le voir crier.  
Claquant ma langue à mon palet, j'arrête de dire des conneries et si j'allais enfiler mon casque, cet abrutie d'bestiole me stoppe dans mon geste.

 **_ Est-ce que tu veux monter !? …Pour te sécher.** Voilà ce qu'il me propose. Est-il réellement con ou juste naïf !? J'en sais rien mais, il ne me lâche pas.

 **_ T'es sûr de ce que tu dis !?**

 **_ … …Oui.**

On est tous les deux trempés et passant une main sur mon visage, je descends de mon siège et me met face à cet asticot comme pour dire que j'accepte sa proposition.  
Il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si un truc arrive. Tout sera de sa faute, comme toujours.  
Je sais même pas s'il est encore très sûr de lui après ça mais, il me dit de le suivre et si on grimpe ce bâtiment peu de temps après, on rejoint vite son appartement.  
Il me dit d'entrer, de le suivre jusqu'au salon et une fois là, il s'enfonce dans un couloir et me laisse seul. Et pendant ces quelques minutes, j'ai le droit de poser mes yeux sur toute sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec une serviette qu'il me tend.  
Mon regard se pose alors sur lui, tout aussi mouillé qu'moi et j'sais pas ce qui m'prend mais au lieu de prendre cet essuie, c'est cet avant-bras que j'attrape fermement.  
Je ne cligne pas, continue de le fixer et le tire vers moi. De mon autre main, j'agrippe ses mèches de jais gorgées d'eau pour pencher sa tête vers l'arrière et si j'm'approche, c'est surement parce que ça gronde beaucoup trop pour que je n'y fasse plus attention.

 **_ Dit, est-ce que je peux te violer !?**

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Alors alors alors !? Oui ou non !? J'me suis peut-être pas arrêté au meilleur moment mais bon, c'est pas non plus comme si je l'avais fait exprès! :P Vous pensez qu'il va répondre quoi le petit Penguin !? Je vous laisse à vos suppositions!

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, plein de bisous !


	15. Chapter 13

**Ohayo !**

Bon, l'heure est grave parce que cette semaine je me lance dans un lime! [j'avoue, ce n'est pas grave...] enfin bon, je tenais à annoncer ce qui vous attends.  
Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, en réalité juste après le dernier chapitre j'ai continué sur ma lancée et il m'a fallu seulement deux jours. Vous me direz donc pourquoi je ne l'ai pas posté avant..., eh bien simplement parce que ça prend du temps de poster et que je ne l'avais pas -le temps...-. Donc, manque plus que ça vous plaise maintenant!

Note: Aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre un peu spécial puisqu'il n'y aura pas un mais deux points de vue qui vont s'entrecroiser. Il S'agit de celui de Penguin et de Kidd. J'espère que ça ne vous embrouillera pas trop!

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13.**

* * *

 _ **_ Dit, est-ce que je peux te violer !?**_

Une sorte de frémissement me mange quand j'entends cette voix rauque et non grincheuse soupirer ses mots transpirant la retenue.  
Je ne sais pas s'il est sérieux ou non. S'il joue ou non mais, est-ce que j'ai le droit de penser qu'il est beau ainsi même s'il me fait peur !? Que ses mèches tombantes devant ses yeux est quelque chose de particulièrement attirant !?  
Je ne respire plus, l'observe seulement et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je devrais m'enfuir seulement, j'arrive pas à bouger. J'devrais hurler que non seulement, ma voix semble devenue muette.  
Il n'y a que son timbre qui continue de résonner à mon oreille et sa façon particulière qu'il a eu d'articuler.  
Sa question me terrifie alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger !? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça !? Est-ce qu'il sait !? Est-ce qu'il sait ce que je ressens surement quand il m'approche de trop près !? Est-ce qu'il sait que j'le déteste au point d'avoir mal au cœur !?  
Pis pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ses yeux !? Vous savez, ils viennent de changer de couleur, eux qui sont d'ordinaires framboises, sont devenus grenats avec une étincelle dorée. Est-ce qu'il sait !? Est-ce qu'il-

 **_ Je plaisante, laisse-moi seulement faire un peu.**

Faire quoi je ne sais pas mais, il m'embrasse.  
Sa main sur ma nuque et sa langue dans ma bouche, je pourrais le repousser et me débattre mais, j'arrive à rien là.  
Je crois que je l'ai trouvé beau à cet instant. Vraiment beau mais j'arriverais jamais à expliquer ça. Ses lèvres me mangent, il me pousse, me dirige à sa convenance et me fait percuter un mur.  
C'est étrange. Tout est différent d'habituellement. J'sais bien qu'il fait ce qu'il veut et qu'ensuite, il disparaitra mais, je n'sais pas ce soir c'est étrangement curieux.  
J'aimerais vraiment le repousser mais au lieu de ça, je l'agrippe. J'aimerais lui crier de me lâcher mais, je soupir pour retrouver un peu d'air. J'le savais déjà mais il embrasse bien, me fait tourner la tête et je me perds.  
Il fait ce qu'il veut de moi, j'le sais bien, j'le vois bien mais et si je sens l'un de ses bras entourer ma taille et s'introduire sous mon chandail, j'vois pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter.  
Dite, est-ce que je peux encore dire que je le déteste !?

 **OoO**

C'est étrange à quel point il va sous ma main. A quel point il peut m'aller. A quel point je peux m'habituer à sa chaleur alors que je la rencontre pour la première fois.  
Le resserrant un peu plus fort, cet asticot est une brindille comparé à moi et pourtant, il n'essaie même pas de s'échapper.  
Continuant d'envahir sa bouche, je mords sa lèvre inférieure et le fait basculer en arrière pour le scruter une fois encore. Il a les yeux brouillés et la bouche entrouverte.  
…Et il a ses mains accrochées à mon sweat.  
Rapidement, je me remémore les alentours et l'entrainant ailleurs, je le fais tomber dans ce canapé et le surplombe. S'il ne fait rien, je ne m'arrêterais pas. S'il ne fait rien pour me repousser, j'le violerais pour de vrai.  
Ses mèches éparpillées et sa chemise légèrement remontée, je fais glisser ma main sur son ventre plat et s'il ne fait rien, je scelle de nouveau nos lèvres. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense même si j'écouterais rien. Au-dessus de lui, je déboutonne son jean et si je le trempe -de tas de gouttelettes-, il n'en n'est que plus alléchant.

Je peux sentir son épiderme trembler sous mes doigts, la vibration de son jean alors que je le déboutonne et… oh intéressant, cette bosse qui frappe contre son pantalon.  
Ouvrant un peu plus largement ce vêtement emmerdant, mon index tripote sommairement ce sexe dressé et relevant mon regard prédateur, un soubresaut se fait sentir.  
Je l'épie et c'est là que ses mains redeviennent actives, il essaie d'attraper la mienne, de se cacher l'entrejambe et il rougit.  
Bordel, il me soule. Il est énervant et irritant mais j'aime l'emmerder alors je vire sa main, empoigne son sexe dans un sourire et s'il m'enserre le poignet, je continue.  
Continue et fini par retirer définitivement son pantalon et son boxer trop emmerdant puisque je n'pouvais pas m'immiscer entre ses jambes.

 **_ Tu bandes déjà beaucoup, Usagi~**

 **_ Ce… ce n'est pas vrai. C'est parce que j'suis fatigué.** Raconte-t-il en essayant encore de me repousser alors que je fais déjà des va-et-vient sur son membre.

 **_ J'm'en fous d'la raison, si tu n'te débats pas plus j'continue.**

Pis pour lui prouver mes dires, je sors mon sexe déjà bien droit lui aussi et lui marmonne à demi voix que moi aussi, je suis « fatigué ».  
Il allait de nouveau parler, je le sais c'est surement pour ça que je récupère sa bouche soupirante et que je le cambre à ma convenance. Il suit mes gestes, je peux même le sentir onduler sous moi et suivre mes va-et-vient sur nos membres en contact.  
C'est super bon, il me donne des envies étranges et si mon ventre gronde un peu plus, c'est surement à cause de sa tête. J'ai envie d'le maltraiter, envie d'le mettre sens dessus-dessous et de l'entendre crier.  
Les cuisses écartées, il n'essaie même plus de se soustraire à moi, il gémit seulement et m'accroche le sweat non sans quémander ma bouche. C'est bien la première fois qu'j'le vois faire ça et bordel, j'aurais l'goût d'le retourner vite fait et d'le pénétrer en force.

 **OoO**

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je perds la tête.  
Il y a ses mains qui se baladent sur mon corps, sa tête au-dessus d'la mienne qui m'fait de l'ombre, son entrejambe contre la mienne qui me fait frissonner et son souffle qui me mange la peau.  
Je ne veux pas de tout ça, je crois, j'en suis pas sûr. Je ne veux pas… et en même temps, ça me parait presque normal avec lui, presque évident qu'il me touche.  
J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, près à imploser et si je soupire c'est que j'aime, non !? En tout cas, je ne suis pas dégouté par lui, ni même réticent. Et je sais même plus comment penser, j'me dis juste qu'Eustass Kidd est beau et qu'il arrive depuis toujours à m'amener là où il veut.  
Mordant ma lèvre inférieure, je me cambre un peu plus, agrippe ce que je peux et surement qu'j'veux l'embrasser. Là, c'est limpide, je sais ce que je veux et je veux qu'il m'embrasse.  
D'ailleurs et si j'vois une lueur colérique dans son regard, il accepte tout de même de m'empoigner et de me ravager la bouche.  
Il n'est pas tendre, plus bestiale qu'autre chose mais ça m'dérange pas. J'le connais comme ça alors s'il changeait ça me déplairait encore plus certainement.

 **_ Tu vas v'nir seulement avec ça, pas vrai !?**

Sa voix murmure à mon oreille –non elle grogne- et j'en frémis. Il a surement raison mais ça fait longtemps que personne ne m'a touché alors surement.  
Soupirant de plus belle, je détourne le regard et essaie de ne pas le laisser aller plus loin mais la seule chose que ce rouge fait, c'est d'éloigner ma main et de rattraper ma mâchoire pour que je le regarde.  
Je suis certainement pris au piège et de ce piège, je ne veux pas vraiment m'en libérer.  
Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi en accord avec ses faits et gestes !? Je n'en sais rien, jamais mais j'arrive pas à lutter. J'arrive pas, il est… …envoutant… .

 **_ Hn… Kidd~**

 **OoO**

L'entendre gémir n'est pas mauvais, mon prénom encore moins.  
Il est complètement envahit par l'envie et ça me va. Il suit mes mouvements, n'essaie plus de m'échapper et me regarde. Y'a ces deux orbes vertes qui ne me lâchent plus à présent et s'il voit trouble à cause de se semblant de larmes que j'aperçois, j'en souris.  
J'suis un putain d'menteur quand j'dis le trouver moche, j'viens d'm'en rendre compte mais bon, y'a qu'à lire entre les lignes et ça ira.  
J'accélère mes mouvements sur son membre qui dégouline et s'il se cambre de son plein gré, j'crois que j'vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter ensuite.  
Il continue de geindre mon nom, j'sais pas s'il se plaint ou si c'est parce qu'il aime mais j'en ai rien à foutre, j'veux voir à quoi il ressemble quand il prend son pied. Voir la tête qu'il fait.  
Attrapant sa main qui essayait de nouveau de retenir mes gestes, je croque celle-ci sans retenu et je vois son expression changer et son corps se tendre.  
Puis, après un énième va-et-vient, il se répand sur son ventre et souffle mon nom. C'est un putain de p'tit con, vous savez ! Là, il a une tête de p'tit enfoiré tant il fait envie.

Y'a ses cheveux dans un désordre pas possible.  
Le vert de ses yeux qui disparait doucement sous ses paupières humides.  
Ses joues colorées qui suivent le rythme de sa bouche entrouverte.  
Et cette main qui ne fait qu'effleurer la mienne sans pour autant l'accrocher.  
J'hésite entre le retourner et le prendre ou le prendre et regarder l'expression qu'il pourrait me donner à ce moment-là.  
En vrai, j'ai juste envie d'lui faire du mal pour l'entendre crier. Pour qu'il soupire un peu plus mon nom. Pour qu'il sache qui commande. Pour le marquer sans le briser cependant.  
J'veux pas, j'veux pas d'une poupée brisée, c'est moins marrant, moins appétissant. Là, il est juste parfait, comme j'aime.  
Agrippant quelques-unes de ses mèches, je relève son visage, l'embrasse une fois de plus sans arriver à m'arrêter et me prépare à lui annoncer la suite même s'il vient de jouir.

 **_ J'ai changé d'avis Usagi, on va pas s'arrêter là.**

Pour réponse, rien. Étrangement.  
C'est surement pour ça que j'le fixe de nouveau. Parce qu'il est du genre à répliquer ou juste à me frapper mais, j'comprends vite pourquoi il ne dit rien.  
Cet enfoiré vient de s'endormir. Sans rire et il me laisse avec ma queue raide !  
Il est à ma merci là et il dort ! Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il est occupé d'faire parce que j'vais le…- ça serait pas drôle. Si j'le force alors qu'il dort, ça sera pas drôle… .  
Me laissant tomber sur le canapé et fixant cet abruti, je laisse sortir un grognement de ma bouche et serre les poings. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'finir tout seul.  
Jetant le tissu trouvé sur ce petit connard, j'emprunte sa salle de bain et fait ce que j'ai à faire. Il me soule vraiment et j'vais lui faire payer ça, c'est sûr.  
Après vingt minutes, je reviens « soulagé » dans ce salon et me démerde pour l'essuyer et pour le rhabiller. Pendant ce temps, lui ne bouge pas et me laisse faire.  
Par la suite, j'le ramène dans sa chambre que j'visite pour la première fois et jetant sa couette sur son nez, j'dégage des lieux et rejoint l'extérieur pour retrouver ma moto.  
Comment est-ce qu'il a pu s'endormir ce petit enfoiré !? Merde, fait chier ! J'l'ai pas tant épuisé qu'ça, si? ...Pff. Ça m'énerve vraiment cette merde et- …Vaut mieux que j'dégage d'ici et que j'le vois plus avant un moment.

 **OoO**

Quand j'me suis réveillé ce matin, j'me sentais bien et reposé.  
C'est après de longues minutes que des images me sont revenues. J'avais immédiatement regardé si mon pantalon était encore là et s'il existait bel et bien sur mes jambes, un truc me rongeait le ventre.  
Pis là, devant le miroir de la salle d'eau, j'me souviens.  
Kidd était là, chez moi. Il avait dit une chose qui m'avait fait reculer pis il m'avait embrassé. Ensuite…, ensuite il m'a touché et je n'ai pas désaimé. Et à présent, il doit être en colère.  
Je me suis endormi et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour atterrir dans ce lit. Il doit vraiment être sur les nerfs et c'est d'ma faute.  
J'essaie d'enlever la couleur sur mes joues à cause de ces souvenirs puis me prépare à aller en cours.  
Il ne faut pas que je pense à hier soir. Ce n'était qu'une erreur pis, il a encore une fois réussi à se jouer de moi alors non, je ne devrais vraiment pas culpabiliser.  
…Ni même écouter mes pensées. Je n'ai pas aimé les mains de Kidd sur ma peau. Je n'ai pas aimé ces frissons. Je… …je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Et s'en est terminé pour ce chapitre! On quitte les deux petits amours ici et on les retrouvera la semaine prochaine pour la suite de leur aventure. Mais jusqu'à là, vous avez bien le droit d'élaborer des théories sur leur avenir.

Je vous embrasse, a bientôt.


	16. Chapter 14

**Bien le bonjour,**

Je suis là et comme toutes les semaines maintenant un nouveau chapitre né. Je viens de le terminer et donc il sort tout juste du four! (je sais pas si on dit quelque chose comme ça lol mais comme je viens de sortir un croissant de là, j'ai pensé comme ça...)  
Bref, je vous laisse lire ! Prenez votre temps!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14.**

* * *

Arrivé à l'université, je n'ai ni croisé Law ni croisé Kidd.  
Étrangement ça me va, je préfère ça et si au midi, je dine avec ce futur médecin et son petit-ami, ça me va aussi.  
C'est dans l'après-midi que tout se complique. Quand, la porte derrière moi s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un carmin surement furieux de ce que je lui ai fait –ou pas, cela dépend du point de vue-.  
Je peux sentir son aura malveillante s'avancer et à cause de ça, je fais demi-tour et me retrouve face à mon « monstre ».  
D'une certaine façon, il me hante depuis pas mal de temps alors j'ai le droit de l'appeler ainsi.  
Prenant appui sur la table dans mon dos, j'essaie de garder une certaine distance avec lui mais, comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à rester hors de sa portée quand ses mains m'accrochent déjà !?

 **_ Tu t'souviens Usagi, tu t'es endormi.** Annonce sa voix grincheuse que je reconnais depuis le début.

 **_ Je-**

 **_ Ferme-là. Je plaisantais quand j'disais que j'voulais te violer mais là, tu te doutes bien que c'est sérieux. T'aurais pas dû m'inviter chez toi. T'aurais pas dû me laisser entrer.**

Je le sais bien mais, merde j'en sais rien. Je l'ai juste regardé et son visage m'avait attiré. Y'avait quelque chose ce soir-là qui m'avait poussé à le retenir un peu plus.  
Y'avait un truc qui me disait que cette fois, ça serait différent.  
Sentant mon palpitant vibrer à toute allure, je pose l'une de mes mains sur la sienne dans mes mèches de jais et essaie de le faire lâcher prise.  
S'il continue de s'approcher comme ça, j'pourrais plus lutter. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que j'essaie de croire que je le déteste encore.

 **_ Tu pourrais pas tout simplement oublier et me laisser tranquille ? Tu t'es pas assez foutu d'moi ?** **Lâche-moi Eustass-san, j'veux plus que tu m'approches, j'te déteste.** Lui dis-je. **  
**

 **_ Continue d'me détester, j'te l'ai déjà dit non.**

 **_ Tais-toi ! Arrête, s'il te plait. …Laisse-moi.**

J'en peux plus. Je… j'ai mal partout quand il est là, quand il est trop près.  
Fermant les yeux pour qu'il arrête et qu'il parte, j'attends qu'il se las. Je veux qu'il se las pour pouvoir l'oublier. Je n'en peux plus d'être victime de ce bourreau.  
J'en veux plus ! Je ne veux plus être une victime à ses yeux ! Je veux qu'il me voit.

 **_ Regarde-moi.**

Je ne fais que ça le regarder mais je ne peux pas soutenir son regard.  
Eustass Kidd est vraiment beau, attirant et incroyablement fascinant. C'est surement pour ça que je n'ai jamais osé le regarder dans les yeux avant. Parce qu'il me donne chaud, parce que j'sais pas soutenir son regard. Parce qu'il m'attire.  
Il me tient la mâchoire, je peux donc apercevoir son sourire carnassier et cet éclat dans son regard framboise dorée. Et à cause de ça, mon cœur rate un battement.  
J'peux pas. J'peux pas lui faire face, il me fait trop d'effet contradictoire ou non, j'peux juste pas soutenir son regard trop pressant, trop intense. Et son sourire qui se fout toujours de ma gueule.

 **_ Tu vas longtemps m'emmerder comme ça l'asticot !? Oi, c'est par ici qu'ça s'passe.**

A mes oreilles mes battements et parce que je crois avoir envie d'pleurer, je réfléchis.  
Je suis déjà tombé amoureux mais là, ça n'a rien à voir. Là, j'me dis que j'ai perdu depuis longtemps face à ce rouge. Là, j'me dis que je serais prêt à tout pour qu'il continue de s'intéresser à moi, pour qu'il me scrute comme il le fait en ce moment.  
Alors ok, ça suffit. Je m'en fous d'avoir mal, d'être insulté ou juste jeté après utilisation. Je m'en fous, je veux simplement avoir encore un peu de son attention.  
C'est surement pour ça que sans le vouloir, j'agrippe son chandail, continue de soutenir ses iris brillantes et m'approchant, j'attrape ses lèvres des miennes.  
Parce que j'en ai envie. Parce qu'il me donne envie. Parce que j'envie son gout.  
Je m'en fous de le surprendre ou d'être repoussé, j'arrive simplement plus à me retenir. Depuis qu'il a commencé ce genre d'harcèlement, j'y repense sans cesse.  
Et j'aime…, j'aime le gout de ses baisers. Sa langue envahissante. La force qu'il y met. Le manque d'air qui survient après ça.  
J'aime cette main qui glisse derrière ma nuque. Ce serpent-frisson qui enroule ma colonne vertébrale. J'aime mon malfaiteur. …Surement le syndrome de Stockholm. Eustass Kidd est mon syndrome.

 **_ Alors finalement t'aime ça, Usagi.**

Il est là, tout près de mes lèvres à parler et je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Je veux qu'il continue, qu'il me marque comme il a pu le faire précédemment.  
Je veux qu'il continue ce traitement qu'il a sur moi depuis des années, je veux qu'il continue de me poursuivre, de me regarder. De ne regarder que moi. Je…, j'en ai marre de tous ces sentiments alors je veux qu'il en prenne un peu. Je veux qu'il soulage mon fardeau. Il est mon fardeau.  
Mais ça m'fait plaisir. J'suis d'accord aussi. Il veut depuis toujours me casser et là, j'suis d'accord. Ça m'dérange plus de finir briser, de toute façon je le mérite à être tombé amoureux de ce géant rouge.

 **_ Kidd-san~**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je soupire son prénom mais, il m'attrape quelques mèches et si ma tête s'en va vers l'arrière, il m'embrasse à sa convenance –à la mienne aussi-.  
On est là, dans cette salle que tous peuvent visiter à un moment donné et je m'en contrefous. Je veux juste qu'il continue ! Qu'il me touche plus, qu'il continue où il s'est arrêté et cette fois c'est promis, je ne dormirais pas.  
Cette fois c'est promis, j'ferais pas semblant de le repousser. Cette fois c'est sûr, j'le laisserais faire.  
C'est lui que je veux. Pas un autre, pas le voisin ou un inconnu mais lui. Ce carmin à la grande gueule et aux poings violents.  
Pis, sa tête me tente vraiment. Cette tête que je n'osais jamais regarder avant, surement parce que j'savais déjà ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

 **_ Ça craint vraiment là, faut qu'on aille ailleurs.** Grogne-t-il alors qu'il fixe les environs à la recherche d'une chose que j'ignore. **On y va.**

 **_ Où ça !?**

 **_ Chez moi c'est trop loin, on va à l'hôtel.**

Il n'a jamais mâché ses mots c'est la seule qualité que je lui reconnais mais, elle m'a toujours fait rougir aussi et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception.  
Il attrape ma main, me traine derrière lui et si on sort de cette pièce et longe le couloir, il ne réplique rien d'autre et moi non plus. J'vais pas me débattre cette fois, j'veux voir ce qui va se passer. Sentir ses mains sur moi. J'veux l'embrasser moi aussi !  
On descend les escaliers à une vitesse inconnue de mes sens, on rejoint le parking de la faculté sans grand mal et s'il me donne son casque, il m'arrache les lèvres avant de se retirer dans un grognement bestiale.  
Par la suite, il enfourche son engin et si je fais de même, il m'attrape les mains pour venir les poser autour de sa taille. Je frémis, commence à ressentir son état d'esprit et son excitation et…, je crois reconnaitre les mêmes symptômes en moi. Je veux qu'on soit seul ! Je veux le chevaucher, lui !  
Le moteur allumé, on s'échappe de cette immense cours et si on déambule entre les voitures et autres véhicules, je ne fais que me cacher entre ses omoplates.  
J'ai envie qu'il me prenne aussi sauvagement qu'il me parle ou me poursuit ! Et si je pleure, ça sera entièrement de me faute !

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre.  
**

Un petit chapitre mais qui révèle certaines choses n'est-ce pas? J'attends vos réactions pis Penguin nous cachait des choses, vous croyez pas hé hé. Enfin bon la semaine prochaine ça sera un peu plus chaud..., vous l'auriez deviné non!

Alors, on est d'accord ou pas? Vous avez aimé j'espère! Plein de bisous à vous.


	17. Chapter 15

**Bonjour,**

J'aurais aimé poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais après quelques petits problèmes personnels, ça n'a pas pu être possible. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me devais de le poster cette semaine, je crois que beaucoup de monde l'attendait donc, j'arrête de vous faire patienter.

Sinon la semaine prochaine, j'aurais surement aussi du retard pour poster donc ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal. J'essayerais de reprendre un rythme normal quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Petit message à _"JeTapeL'incruste"_ : Merci infiniment et je suis vraiment très contente de te voir apprécier ma fiction! J'espère que ça continuera sinon, j'aime bien ton pseudo ;) bisous

 **Note** : Il n'y a pas de point de vue spécifique pour ce chapitre. C'est quelque chose que j'ai voulu.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15.**

* * *

Il aurait pu prendre un motel quelconque sur la route mais il ne l'a pas fait.  
Il a préféré choisir un hôtel pas trop cher mais assez douillé. Il a préféré prendre un truc assez « joli » même s'il ne sait pas bien ce que sait pour ne pas faire peur à cet animal.  
Il a été au comptoir, a payé pour une chambre et il a embarqué son cadet par le poignet. Il l'a agrippé dans le but qu'il ne se sauve pas et ils ont pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage.  
C'est là que la porte se ferme derrière eux, là que Kidd se retourne pour observer sa proie et là qu'il agrippe ce visage en soucoupe pour lui manger les lèvres.  
Pour ce noiraud, c'est la première fois qu'il visite ce genre de lieu mais il n'a pas l'occasion de le fréquenter, ne le veut même pas de toute façon. Il veut simplement… continuer et découvrir ce qui l'attend.  
Il accroche les manches de son ainés, se retrouve sur la pointe des pieds et fait de son mieux pour suivre et profiter de cette trop grande attention que l'autre lui a toujours donné.

Rapidement, Eustass passe une main sous la chemise de cet ébène, l'effeuille sans douceur et le projette sur ces draps encore vierges.  
Il le scrute durant une longue seconde pour finalement le surplomber et reprendre sa domination. Il submerge le plus jeune de trop de touché, de trop de désir –celui qu'on peut voir dans son regard-.  
Ce carmin n'est pas tendre, il arrache plus qu'il n'enlève, mord plus qu'il n'embrasse, fait des bleus plus qu'il n'enserre mais l'autre ne s'en plaint pas. N'arrive plus à s'en plaindre.  
Avec seulement sa chemise sur le dos, Penguin n'offre aucune résistance et entoure la nuque de Kidd pour avoir une prise sur son « bourreau ».  
Bourreau qui se retrouve entre ses cuisses, qui caresse du bout des doigts son sexe mais qui s'attarde davantage sur son fessier pour se rapprocher de cette intimité et pour y insérer un index humidifié.  
Kidd n'est pas patient –ne l'est plus- et si son propre pantalon est déjà ouvert, c'est qu'il est prêt à faire l'autre sien.  
Quelques gémissements volent dans la pièce, ceux du noiraud et il excite inconsciemment le géant rouge qui se retient de pénétrer cette bestiole qui l'épie de son regard brumeux.

 **_ J'peux plus attendre Usagi… .**

C'est dit et le regard brulant de Kidd ne ment pas –sa verge non plus qui frappe l'entrée par intermittence-.  
L'ébène n'a d'ailleurs pas le temps de répondre à cette sorte d'interrogation qu'il mord fortement l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas hurler. L'autre force son intimité, pousse à l'intérieur et le rempli de tout son membre sans prendre le temps de mettre de condom.  
Écartant un peu plus les cuisses comme dans un automatisme, Penguin resserre sa prise qu'il a sur son ainé et laissant ses yeux briller de larme, il voit –ou sent- ses poignets se faire happer et projeter vers les draps.  
Il n'a plus aucunes prises sur ce grenat, l'autre le tient à ce matelas et l'épie, grave son image surement peu ragoutante mais il n'en n'est rien. Kidd, le trouve vraiment alléchant et cette tête qu'il aperçoit lui demande d'être maltraiter jusqu'à plus souffle.  
Alors il s'exécute et bute profondément dans les entrailles de ce lapin attrapé et obligatoirement consentant.

Il n'est pas tendre, ne s'applique pas à l'être et profite de cette sensation –de sa capture-.  
Son bassin s'active, ses à-coups sont puissants et sa bouche reprend son activité –c'est-à-dire : embrasser-. Il le dévore, mort cette jugulaire, cette épaule dénudé et revient accrocher cette mâchoire fine.  
Puis et quand il lâche l'un des poignets pour agripper cette cuisse et la relever un peu plus, il se fait immédiatement épingler par des doigts dans le besoin.  
Cambré et laissant les commandes à ce géant au-dessus de lui, douleur et plaisir se mêle aux pensées du noiraud. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas s'il aurait préféré fuir ou faire cela avant.  
Il ne sait pas s'il aime ou déteste.  
Il se déhanche juste un peu pour avoir moins mal, pour éprouver une autre sensation que celle-là et s'il se fait empoigner les hanches par deux larges mains, il est surpris de glisser sur ces draps.  
Kidd l'arrache de sa place, donne des coups de butoir plus intense et fait gémir cet ébène qui sent son corps s'électrisé.  
Penguin ne sait pas bien ce qui se passe –perdu entre deux mondes- mais à l'instant, il frémit de plaisir et soupire d'envie.

 **_ Usagi~ …tout l'étage va… t'entendre si… hm, tu continues~**

L'animal ne peut pas répondre.  
Son cœur est affolé, sa tête dans un autre monde et en vrai, il se moque d'être entendu ou non, il veut simplement sentir ce rouge encore plus fort. Il en veut plus, encore plus comme si… …il ne sait pas, pour être sûr qu'il s'agit de Kidd qui le prend.  
Pis, voir ce géant rouge retirer son sweat et dévoiler son torse et ses abdominaux parfaitement sculpté n'aide en rien son pauvre cerveau déjà bien atteint.  
Tout comme apercevoir ce sourire carnassier se propager sur ce visage qu'il pourrait dessiner les yeux fermés, lui fait un drôle d'effet. Il aime.  
Alors, il s'en fout s'il se fait retourner et mit le cul en l'air. Il s'en fout si l'autre le pénètre de nouveau avec cette brutalité qui lui est propre et il s'en fout si les mouvements se font déjà dans son intimité brulante. Il a dit qu'il acceptait tout et …il aime.  
Il ne veut pas être aussi soumis avec un autre. Ne veut pas être brutalisé par un autre. Ne veut pas être vu ainsi par un autre. Il veut simplement Kidd et sentir ses mains courir sur sa peau.

 **_ Hn…, Kidd~ en-core…**

Ce sont ses seuls mots et ils ne peuvent pas être plus explicites. Il aime.  
Eustass sourit un peu plus fort, croque cette épaule découverte et appuie dans le creux de ce dos encore couvert de ce semblant de chemise.  
Il masse ce fessier qui l'accueille avec ardeur, le cajole sans doute d'une petite frappe et suçotant son index, il insère celui-ci dans l'antre de Penguin en plus de sa verge tendue et excité.  
Évidemment, il ne s'arrête pas là. Évidemment, il accompagne son index d'un majeur et d'un annulaire. Et évidemment, des gémissements plus prononcés raisonnent.  
Y'a bien des plaintes qui disent d'arrêter mais Kidd s'en contrefous. Y'a bien une main qui essaie d'accrocher quelque chose mais elle est faite prisonnière dans un dos.  
En vrai, y'a aucune échappatoire pour ce noiraud et s'il agrippe les draps de toutes ses forces, il peut aussi sentir son corps suivre les assauts répétés et irréguliers d'Eustass Kidd.  
Il n'a jamais ressenti ça. C'est gênant et nouveau à la fois. C'est humiliant et fatiguant. C'est extrêmement embarrassant d'avouer aimer ce genre de chose.

 **_ Ar-rête Kidd… han…, plus…~ Kidd…**

Un coup trop fort fait venir ce petit animal qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête et si son visage se cache, ses mèches se font agripper au détriment d'une main qui est relâchée.  
Kidd veut voir ça, il veut regarder ce visage rempli de luxure et ces yeux gorgés d'eaux. Et une fois cette chose faite, il montre les dents et marque cette nuque de son empreinte en même temps qu'il accélère ses aller et venu.  
Lui aussi se sent venir, lui aussi n'en peut plus, lui aussi veut marquer les draps ou non… . Non, il veut plus que ça.

 **_ Hn, j'peux venir en toi, Usagi~ …?**

Il n'est pas vraiment sérieux, ou peut-être un peu trop c'est difficile à faire la différence mais, il donne des à-coups plus distordu encore et enserre cette taille de ses deux mains à présent.  
L'autre ne peut pas s'échapper, ne veut pas s'échapper et est prêt à dire oui. Il veut tout de Kidd, là, il veut tout de lui. Ses pires secrets comme ses meilleurs sourires.

 **_ …Tu…, tu peux~ …ça m'va mh…**

Un rictus ne peut s'empêcher de voir le jour et butant dans cet antre, les deux se retrouvent à genoux sur ce lit qui les supporte.  
Dans le creux des bras de ce géant rouge, Penguin soupir de satisfaction autant que l'autre et tient fermement ces avant-bras qui l'enserrent et qui l'empêche de respirer.  
Puis après des dizaines et des dizaines d'aller-et-venu rapide et sans tendresse, Kidd jouit dans les entrailles du plus jeunes et laisse son souffle mordre l'oreille du noiraud.  
Ils sont essoufflés, haletants et épuisés mais, ne bougent pas. Et si des mouvements se montrent toujours, c'est simplement pour marquer l'intérieur de ce lapin consentant.  
Par la suite, la pièce se fait plus calme et s'ils tombent tous les deux sur ce lit défait, ce carmin ne se prive pas de reprendre un énième baiser –cette fois, beaucoup moins vorace-.  
Se contorsionnant, Penguin suit cette bouche cupide et se retrouvant plus ou moins collé à ce torse puissant, ils reprennent un peu d'air sans un autre mot.  
S'allongeant un peu mieux pour fixer ce plafond blanc et légèrement tournoyant, les deux amants calment leurs cœurs au bord de l'implosion et se font silencieux.

Y'a pas grand-chose à dire et ils sont encore sous l'emprise du plaisir alors les mots ne sont pas vraiment utiles.  
De toute façon, ils n'ont jamais eu de réelle conversation tous les deux, tout se fait toujours à l'instinct ou aux gestes, aux regards ou à la voix.  
Se séparant de son pantalon devenu chiant ainsi que de son boxer, Eustass se fait entièrement nu et allongé sur ce lit. Il n'est pas rassasié. Il en veut encore. Sa bouche quémande encore. Il veut mordre.  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, il essaie de calmer ses pensées mais c'est compliqué.  
Il ne pensait pas ce petit insecte aussi addictif. Aussi appétissant jusqu'à aujourd'hui –ou pas-.  
Le souffle reprit, ses prunelles framboise gardent cet éclat doré et laissant sa tête dériver sur sa droite, il espère n'avoir pas trop abîmé son animal.  
Mais de toute évidence, il s'inquiète pour rien puisque Penguin fait une chose à laquelle ce rouge n'aurait jamais pensé.  
Ce noiraud l'enfourche, se pose à califourchon sur son bassin nu et dépose ses mains sur ce torse balafré de quelques cicatrices.

 **_ Encore Kidd-san, dans cette position cette fois.**

Appétissant ? Même plus que ça. Penguin est alléchant avec cette chemise qui ne lui sert plus à rien, avec ses prunelles vertes brillantes de désir et avec cette moue incertaine de pouvoir demander une chose du genre.  
Maintenant que Kidd y pense, il n'a pas eu le temps de courir sur chaque parcelle de cette peau. De repérer les zones érogènes de ce noiraud. …En même temps il n'avait qu'une envie, le dévorer.  
…Et c'est toujours le cas ! Il est assoiffé de cet ébène. Cette nuit, ils ne dormiront pas.

… **. .**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

J'espère que cela vous aura plus, moi en tout cas je n'ai pas eu de mal à l'écrire! Je les aimes tous les deux et écrire sur eux me vient de plus en plus facilement.

Je vous laisse ici pour le moment, pis je vous dis à très vite! Le plus vite possible ne vous inquiétez pas!

Bisous.


	18. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à vous,**

Tout n'es pas encore rentré dans l'ordre mais j'y travaille et donc voici le nouveau chapitre avec le point de vue de Kidd.  
Aussi, je suis très contente dès retour sur le chapitre précédent, j'étais un peu stressée mais grâce à vous, je vais continuer de m'arracher et essayer de vous faire plaisir!

 _"JeTapeL'incruste"_ : Coucou, ça s'arrange doucement merci de t'en inquiéter tout devrait revenir à la normal prochainement. Oui, j'avoue qu'il était assez chaud le chapitre précédent et ce n'est pas Kidd qui va s'en plaindre lol Je suis du même avis que toi! Il n'y a pas assez de KiddxPenguin et je trouve ça tellement dommage! Moi, je veux faire connaitre ce pairing formidable ! ...De rien ;) Bisous et à bientôt.

Pour l'instant, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16.**

* * *

Je n'ai laissé qu'un mot sur la table de chevet. Un truc du genre _« Tu peux partir quand tu veux, j'ai tout réglé à la réception »_ pis j'suis parti.  
J'devais aller à la fac pour finir un dossier pis, j'me voyais pas attendre qu'il se réveille. Ça aurait été étrange non !?  
Bref là, tranquillement installé à cette table pour avaler mon repas ma frustration s'est envolé –presque- mais en tout cas, j'me sens beaucoup moins énervé.  
Le plat de pâte entamé, je continue de vider mon assiette quand deux personnes emmerdantes viennent à moi. C'est vrai quoi, ensemble ils sont encore plus chiant, j'vous laisse deviner qui… .

 **_ Eustass-ya~ tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur.** Ouais dans le mille, il s'agit bien de Trafalgar.

 **_ Je t'emmerde.**

 **_ Et de très bonne humeur apparemment. Quelque chose à nous dire !?** Continue ce petit enfoiré tout en volant un onigiri à ce vert maintenant assis à la table.

 **_ Rien qui t'concerne. Et pourquoi tu l'laisses voler ta bouffe, toi !?**

 **_ J'suis pas fan des onigiris. C'est pour lui.**

Je laisse tomber cette conversation qui ne mène à rien et une stupide femme vient m'emmerder par derrière. La stupide femme en question !? Monet.  
J'sais pas ce qu'elle me veut mais elle va vite retirer ses sales pattes de ma tignasse ! On ne touche pas à mes cheveux.

 **_ Un truc à demander ou t'es seulement là pour faire chier !?** Lui demande-je non sans froncer les sourcils.

 **_ Un peu des deux. Notre prof principal te cherche et j'voulais savoir pourquoi t'avais éjecté Misaki quand elle t'a demandé une brève entrevue.** Raconte-t-elle en s'appuyant sur mon épaule et en essayant de voler mon dessert –j'ai bien dit essayé.

 **_ J'irais quand j'aurais le temps et j'en avais rien à foutre alors j'l'ai fait dégagé. D'autres questions niaiseuses !?**

 **_ Pas pour l'instant. Oh, regarde qui voilà ma première année préféré !** Raconte-t-elle en souriant largement à…, oh intéressant mais pourquoi ne s'approche-t-il pas ce petit enfoiré !?

Zoro lui fait signe de venir à notre table –pas mal, le vert- et si je le vois hésiter un instant, je ne peux empêcher mon visage de sourire fortement et ma langue de passer entre mes lèvres.  
Il dépose son plateau, ne me fixe pas et répond à Law qui le questionne déjà pis il s'assoit sans faire trop de bruit.  
Monet lui sourit, essaie déjà de le harceler mais je l'arrête sèchement et étrangement -ou pas- elle s'évapore prétextant avoir aperçu ses amies non loin de là.

 **_ Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire, Eustass-ya~ !?** **C'est bien la première fois que je te vois protéger quelque chose.** Sourit sournoisement cet emmerdeur de médecin.

 **_ Je…- Ok, très bien. Je sors avec cette bestiole maintenant, content.**

Un blanc s'installe à notre table pendant que je tripote ce poignet attrapé et je n'en suis pas peu fier, j'avoue. D'ailleurs ce poignet n'essaie même pas de se soustraire de mon emprise, certainement le choc.  
Je continue de sourire de mes dires et de m'amuser avec les réactions de cet asticot qui passe du blanc au rouge. Attendez, j'ai même réussi à clouer le bec à Trafalgar ce qui n'est pas rien.  
Le premier à reprendre la parole c'est Zoro et je reconnais bien là sa réaction, même moi je m'étonne.

 **_ T'as drôlement vite retourné ta veste toi !** Sort le Roronoa en se foutant de ma gueule, c'est sûr.

 **_ C'est une nouvelle sorte d'amusement !?** Me demande Law suspicieusement en essayant de comprendre mes paroles qui ont l'air très sérieuses.

 **_ Ben je m'amuse ouais mais, j'te l'jure Law y'a pas plus sérieux qu'moi là. Et regarde, j'l'ai d'jà pas mal marqué !**

Pour appuyer mes dires, j'attrape la nuque de cet animal et penchant sa tête sur la droite, je lui montre les quelques morsures qui se propagent sur sa peau et qui se marquent davantage aux files des heures.  
Ce noiraud se débat bien mais je l'maitrise et touche même l'une d'entre elles de mon index.

 **_ Relâche-le Eustass-ya~, qui nous dit que tu ne l'as pas forcé. Penguin-ya~ ?!**

Je desserre mes doigts sur cette fine nuque et si cet ébène me fusille du regard après s'être massé le cou, il détourne le regard vers Law.  
Je l'ai embarrassé et j'pourrais faire bien d'autre chose pour l'emmerder mais pour l'heure j'veux entendre ce qu'il va dire. Vu comme il est, il pourrait très bien dire que je l'ai forcé et que je l'ai entrainé dans un truc qu'il ne voulait pas alors que bordel, il m'a chevauché et a pris du plaisir. Je vous le dis.

 **_ Je…, je ne sors pas avec lui ! C'est juste que, eh bien…~ il ne m'a forcé à rien.**

Il murmure presque sa dernière phrase et plonge son nez dans son assiette. J'aurais le gout de le torturer là, de le faire pleurer mais j'me retiens un peu.  
Il a démenti sur le sujet le plus important mais, il va devoir s'y faire. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il comprenne bien sa place.

 **_ Et dire qu'il y a quelques temps encore tu étais dans le déni total, Eustass-ya~. Je te plains Penguin-ya~ mais tu sais, dans le fond il n'est méchant qu'avec les choses qu'il aime. Eustass-ya~ n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.**

 **_ Oi, tu t'la ferme jamais Law !**

 **_ Tu devrais bien savoir que non.** Il me fait vraiment chier ce médecin pis l'autre algue marine qui se fout d'ma gueule.

 **_ Penguin te laisse pas faire par ce fumier, tu vas devoir t'imposer.** Lance le Roronoa en ébouriffant les mèches de cet asticot qui sourit légèrement de cette réplique reçue et de cette attention qui lui est porté. Il fait exprès d'être aussi débile et niaiseux avec les autres ou c'est naturel !?  
Va falloir que je continue de l'éduquer ce petit enfoiré et sérieusement.

 **_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de…- Il ne faut pas croire Eustass-san, je vous assure.**

Et la conversation continue encore et encore sur ce sujet.  
J'aurais peut-être pas dû être si franc mais, j'sais pas j'étais assez heureux (?) d'avouer un truc du genre !? Peut-être, aucune idée mais j'avais envie.  
Les deux –Law et Zoro- m'énervent franchement à me critiquer et à plaindre l'animal qui débute son repas mais j'peux rien y faire. J'vais pas le martyriser en public, y'aurait beaucoup trop de témoin.  
Je passe la pause déjeuner à me défendre, à m'faire engueuler ou juste à être critiquer et ça me tape sur les nerfs !  
D'ailleurs, je fini même par dégager de cette table pour aller à l'extérieur et prendre l'air. Si j'le fait pas, j'risque de dire des trucs vraiment dégueulasse sur eux tous.

 **.**

J'ai fini par revenir dans cette salle puisque monsieur Cossa n'a pas daigné bouger son cul jusqu'à l'extérieur de cette putain de faculté.  
J'lui avais dit de me rejoindre pour 19 heures puisque je terminais à ce moment-là mais une heure est passé et aucune tâche noir à l'horizon.  
Dire que je ne suis pas irrité serait mentir et donc ce petit merdeux va m'le payer.  
Grimpant jusqu'au deuxième étage, il fait déjà bien noir dans les couloirs et si j'croise certains autres à marmonner des trucs débiles, j'y fais pas attention.  
J'le fais pas parce que sinon ça va m'mettre en retard et j'aurais mal au poing.  
Bref, j'continue de tourner et enfin j'rejoins cette salle qui renferme la petite créature que je cherche.  
Tout est normal, y'a cette foutue bestiole penché sur ce bureau surement occuper de lire un truc inutile et accrochant son épaule tout en le tuant déjà du regard, je l'interpelle.

 **_ Oi Usagi, t'sais bien c'qui arrive quand tu m'énerves !?**

Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce ce petit enfoiré et quand j'essaie de lui faire faire un demi-tour son tabouret ne fait aucun mouvement.  
Y'a qu'une sorte de tressautement qui se fait et des mains qui s'activent sur son visage –enfin je crois que c'est là qu'elles s'activent- ! Je fronce inévitablement les sourcils pis, l'agrippant pour lui dire ma façon de penser en face, j'ai un moment de latence.  
J'sais pas quoi faire là.  
J'suis comme perdu et j'comprends pas.  
Il est là, devant moi et il pleure.  
C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pas vrai alors pourquoi ça me met autant mal à l'aise !? Pourquoi j'ai mal au niveau du torse !? Pourquoi j'crois pas aimer ça finalement !?

Y'a ces putains larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et y'a rien qui m'fais sourire là-dedans. Y'a rien de bien là-dedans. …J'vois même plus le vert de ses yeux à cause de ça, c'est vraiment…- j'déteste.  
Son foutu petit corps est secoué de spasme qu'il essaie de cacher et si sa tête se baisse de plus en plus, c'est encore pire.  
Levant ma main, je la pose sur le haut de son crâne que je réussis à envelopper sans problème et s'il saisit une nouvelle fois, je tapote ses mèches de jais étrangement douces.  
J'suis pas doué pour consoler, j'sais pas comment on fait puisqu'on m'a jamais appris et qu'on me l'a jamais fait mais, j'crois pas être mauvais si !?  
Son visage se relève un peu et si ses yeux tremblent, j'peux aussi voir ses lèvres pincées et sa main essuyer l'eau. Pis même si c'est vraiment mauvais pour moi, je l'entraine vers moi et plaque cette tête horrible contre mon torse. J'peux plus l'regarder là.  
Il se débat pas vraiment, ne sait plus faire pour une fois et quand il cesse de s'agiter, ses pleurs s'amplifient et il se cache dans mon t-shirt.  
J'pensais qu'j'aurais vraiment aimé ce spectacle…, j'ai surement dû m'tromper quelque part.

Il continue de mouiller mon t-shirt mais le truc c'est que j'comprends pas ce qu'il a. Ce qui a pu se passer ou ce qui a pu arriver à cet asticot pour qu'il pleure autant.  
Pis j'ai beau lui tapoter la tête, il ne se calme pas ou s'il essaie, il me resserre à lui comme si j'étais sa bouée. Claquant ma langue à mon palet, je l'accroche un peu plus et pour être sûr de ce que je peux ressentir, je ré-agrippe sa tête et la fixe.  
Y'a de l'eau qui tourne sur ses iris vertes nuit, des lèvres mordues pour retenir un sanglot et des joues trempées. Il est vraiment moche ou alors juste mignon j'crois bien mais, ce qui m'emmerde le plus c'est que ces larmes ne viennent pas de moi.  
J'ai jamais réussi alors c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va arriver donc, ça m'irrite. Non, c'est carrément plus que ça !  
J'essuie donc ses larmes de mes pouces, essuie aussi son nez et enlève ses longues mèches qui lui tombent sur le front pis là, j'le fais rassoir sur ce tabouret et garde sa tête dans mes mains.

 **_ S'passe quoi la bestiole !?**

 **_ …Rien.** Voilà ce qu'il me répond de sa voix enraillée et murmuré.

 **_ Oi l'crétin, parle maintenant. J'veux savoir alors dis-moi tout.**

Je vois son torse se gonfler comme pour retenir de nouveaux sanglots et s'il me regarde avec des yeux de chats maintenant, je sais qu'il va m'répondre parce qu'il ne peut rien me refuser.  
Ses deux mains viennent tenir le bord de mon chandail et mordant sa lèvre, il ouvre enfin la bouche. Encore un peu et j'l'aurais fait parler de force.

 **_ C'est rien, c'est d'ma faute. C'est à cause de mon bras et de ce qu'il fait, certains disent que je n'aurais pas dû être accepté dans ce cursus, que je ne fais que des erreurs et… ils n'ont pas tort, regarde ce que j'ai fait –** dit-il en prenant à témoin les tubes a essais en miette **\- mais ce n'est pas toujours comme ça et ce n'était pas une recherche majeur, ce n'était qu'un projet que le professeur voulait qu'on essaie et- J'n'aurais pas dû m'inscrire ici-**

 **_ Ferme-là ! D'où tu crois qu'ils ont raison !? J't'ai dit et fait bien pire que ça alors c'est quoi l'souci !? Pleurer pour des cons, j'y crois pas. C'est qui ces connards !? …Attend, t'es même pas du genre à pleurer pour ce genre de merde alors…, ça dure depuis quand !?** J'le sens pas cette histoire.

 **_ La rentrée… .**

Je ne dis plus rien, continue de le fixer et j'ai vraiment envie d'le frapper. Il a surement dû répliquer des tas et des tas de fois à ces cons et leur répondre des trucs bien sarcastiques le connaissant mais, généralement les cons sont coriaces, y'a qu'à voir avec moi.  
J'enserre fortement ses mèches de jais, le tue du regard durant des minutes entières pis pour ne pas le frapper, je le plaque à mon torse et pose mon menton sur son crâne. J'vais tous les trucider ces cons, me manquent plus qu'à avoir des noms et ça sera bon.  
Qui peut bien avoir l'idée de voler le jouet d'un autre !?

 **_ T'arrête tout de suite de chialer, compris. Maintenant on dégage d'ici et tu me donneras des noms.**

 **_ Eustass-san… .**

 **_ Ferme-là.**

 **_ Mais, tu m'étouffes.**

J'abaisse la tête pour le fixer méchamment et me rend compte qu'il dit vrai. Que j'le serre peut-être trop fort mais, j'vais pas recommencer de sitôt.  
Je le prends par les épaules, l'éloigne de moi et fini par lui dire de ramasser ses affaires. Une fois fait, je lui attrape le poignet et on sort de cette salle de classe emmerdante.  
Y'a plus personne maintenant dans le couloir et les endroits où on passe se font désert donc, il peut me répondre sans crainte et la prochaine fois que j'attrape ces enfoirés, ils le regretteront.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Oui Kidd voit les choses d'une certaine façon et Penguin d'une autre, ...comme toujours j'ai envie de dire, ça ne change pas. Ils sont comme ça et c'est surement pour ça qu'ils s'attirent. Hé oui.

Sinon comment tout ça va finir? Penguin va-t-il finir par céder? Kidd réussira-t-il a trouver ceux qui ont tourmenté son animal? Zoro et Law arrêteront-t-ils d'enquiquiner ces deux-là? Que leur réserve l'avenir ? Hé oui, je me suis étonnée moi-même sur ce chapitre et sur la tournure que ça a prit. La suite, ...prochainement!

Bisous à vous et merci !


	19. Chapter 17

**Hello** ,

Alors je ne sais plus..., j'pense que ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas posté mais je n'avais plus vraiment de temps jusqu'à hier et là, je saute sur l'occasion pour vous donner un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir.

Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise autant, le couple aussi parce que j'ai vraiment un coup de cœur pour le Kidd-Penguin (depuis pas mal de temps maintenant) et je suis heureuse de vous les avoir fait découvrir et apprécier. J'espère d'ailleurs continuer sur eux encore un bon moment si des idées me viennent encore pour d'autres os ou fictions.

 _"JeTapeL'inscrute"_ : Bonjour, évidement que non ils ne vont pas s'arrêter. Zoro et Law sont fait pour les embêter. Law pourrait tomber malade c'est pas faux x) mdr. Tu n'as pas tort et j'espère que tu aimeras. Une stalker? Non ça va encore t'inquiète pas lol pis pas de pression. Je te fais des bisous! A la prochaine.

Quoiqu'il en soit maintenant, place à la lecture! Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17.**

* * *

J'ai osé craquer et j'ai pas pensé une seule minute être découvert.  
Pis j'avais oublié que je devais rejoindre Kidd à la sortie de la faculté ou non, j'y avais tellement pensé que ma tête n'avait été accaparée que par cela.  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser de Kidd, de ce qu'il a pu dire à Law et Zoro, de ce qu'il a pu faire. De cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble à ne faire rien d'autre que l'amour.  
Certes au petit matin il avait disparu mais j'ai eu la surprise de voir un mot griffonné sur un bout de papier. Il n'y avait eu que deux/trois mots mais comme ce n'est surement pas habituel pour ce rouge, je m'en suis largement contenté.  
Pis là, il m'a vu à mon pire moment. Le soir-même il n'a rien dit mais depuis ce matin, il n'arrête pas de répéter à quel point j'pouvais être moche.  
Personne n'est beau quand il pleure alors j'ai beau me défendre depuis et répliquer quelques insultes, il ne fait que rire et se moquer. Il ne sait faire que ça, se moquer de moi mais, est-ce que je peux dire qu'il est moins méchant ou non !? En tout cas c'est l'impression que j'ai de temps à autre… ou alors, il sait mieux dissimuler ses railleries ?!

J'ai mal au cœur vous savez !?A chaque fois qu'j'le croise. A chaque fois qu'j'l'aperçois. A chaque fois qu'il me parle ou qu'il me regarde.  
Ça fait comme bondir au niveau de mon torse, vibrer je dirais même et échauffer mes joues comme pas permis. Il est encore plus tactile aussi. Encore plus baladeur de ses mains et j'crois même plus me débattre de cela. En vrai, hier soir j'ai été surpris de sentir mes tremblements se calmer à son contact.  
J'ai peur de me poser les bonnes questions. J'ai peur de le regarder vraiment parce que j'sais déjà les réponses qu'il me renverra. Et même si j'ai pu m'avouer dans un moment de faiblesse un tas de chose au sujet de ce carmin, à tête reposée c'est beaucoup plus difficile.  
J'ai dit que j'aimais Kidd. J'ai dit qu'il me faisait battre le cœur. J'ai dit qu'il me rendait étrangement bien quand nous étions seuls. Et…, je suis incapable de démentir tout ça à l'heure actuelle.  
Pis quand ce géant rouge a dit, à qui le voulait qu'on sortait ensemble, ça n'a fait qu'appuyer mes dires un peu plus. Comment est-ce que je peux être attiré par mon bourreau j'en sais rien mais, le fait est que c'est arrivé et que même si je n'oublie pas, j'peux pas non plus le repousser. J'y arrive plus depuis longtemps.

Sortant de l'université alors que le soleil se couche tranquillement, je suis seul et si ce n'est pas courant, mon œil tombe rapidement sur une grande silhouette à l'ombre rouge.  
Je fais comme si de rien n'était –toujours-, regarde ailleurs pour lui faire comprendre que je ne l'ai pas vu mais, je suis bien obligé de passer à ses côtés.  
Mes iris vertes le lorgnent de loin mais rapidement, je ne peux faire autrement que de me diriger vers lui. Ce n'est pas de ma faute seulement, je crois qu'il est blessé et mes doutes se confirment quand je suis face à lui.  
Ma tête bien relevée, je fronce les sourcils, examine son visage et ne fait plus aucun doute qu'un hématome se dessine sur sa mâchoire. Cherchant des réponses à mes interrogations muettes, rien d'autre ne parait alors si j'attrape ses mains c'est simplement pour constater une chose.  
Il s'est bagarré. Ses articulations en portent encore les stigmates et des traces de sangs oubliées témoignent de tout cela.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? A qui tu t'en es pris cette fois !?** Gronde-je presque à ce carmin qui sourit déjà sournoisement.

 **_ Ça t'regarde pas ! T'as terminé !?**

 **_ Tu t'en prends toujours à des personnes qui ne le méritent pas, tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Eustass-san !**

Ma phrase dite, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un demi-tour pour partir qu'il m'embarque par le bras et échange nos places. Me voilà coincé entre lui et une grille maintenant.  
Il attrape mon visage de l'une de ses mains, m'observe comme il le fait toujours et me répond de sa voix grincheuse. Cette voix que j'connais par cœur.

 **_ Ne parle pas de c'que tu connais pas ok, alors t'occupes pas d'ça Usagi.**

Et parce que je connais cette voix grincheuse par cœur, je sais qu'un truc ne va pas. Elle cache quelque chose, un truc qu'il ne veut pas dire.  
D'ailleurs en temps normal il se serait vanté d'avoir frappé trois ou quatre « crétins » d'après lui et là, il a été réticent quand je lui ai attrapé la main. Peut-être que je n'avais encore jamais fait ce genre de chose mais… . J'me fais peut-être des idées aussi. C'est possible. J'en sais rien, j'arrive pas à le comprendre et ça m'emmerde !

 **_ Lâche-moi.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?! T'es bien là… .** Finit-il par dire d'un air pervers et en attrapant ma nuque couvertes de mèches noires.

 **_ Ne… fait pas ça ici Eustass-san. Est-ce que tu as demandé à Law-kun de te passer une pommade pour ta mâchoire ou quelque chose qui y ressemble !?**

 **_ Pas la peine, ça va partir rapidement. J'te ramène chez toi.** M'annonce-t-il en me fixant de son regard framboise qui me donne un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale et qui me fait me sentir étrange.

 **_ Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais prendre le métro.**

 **_ Obéis, on y va.**

Il m'entraine derrière lui, je n'ai le temps que d'accrocher mon sac que mes pas se font déjà.  
On se dirige vers son véhicule à deux roues qu'il a plaisir à lancer à pleine vitesse et s'il me met son casque sur la tête peu de temps après, je n'arrive pas à refuser.  
J'le laisse faire et fini même par accrocher sa veste une fois correctement assis. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ses pensées, ni à comprendre ses actions et ça me dérange.  
Il est du genre impulsif, à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et j'le sais, il peut me jeter du jour au lendemain, dès qu'il en aura marre mais quand j'y pense et si j'sais que ça me chagrine, j'repense aux paroles que Law a eu pour moi en parlant de ce rouge.  
Law m'a dit « _Il me l'a dit, il n'arrive à pas à se lasser de toi et tu devrais le savoir puisqu'après trois ans, il est encore là à te chercher et à te poursuivre, ce qui n'est pas habituel pour Eustass-ya~. Comment un abruti comme lui a-t-il pu tomber amoureux sans le savoir !? »_

 **.**

Finalement arrivé à mon appartement, je reste devant ce rouge et soupire. Me grattant le nez, je pince mes lèvres et si je sais déjà que je vais regretter mes paroles, je l'invite quand même à monter –mais seulement pour lui passer un peu de pommade, rien de plus-.  
C'est ce que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre mais, il me lance un sourire plus que sous-entendu –comme si je ne pouvais faire autrement que de l'inviter- et me dit qu'il me suit.  
Il range ses clefs, me suit tout en faisant des remarques dérangeantes, un exemple !? Apparemment, je ferais exprès d'agiter mon cul devant lui. Et puis quoi encore !?  
Bref, on ne fait que répliquer l'un l'autre durant cette montée interminable des deux étages et une fois sur le palier, je cherche de quoi déverrouiller ma petite demeure à l'intérieur de mon sac.  
Ce que fait Kidd pendant ce temps !? Rien, il est appuyé sur le mur non loin de là et regarde le ciel non sans me presser.

 **_ Penguin, c'est la première fois qu'on s'croise si tôt ! Est-ce que ça te dit de…- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi lui !?**

Ah je ne l'ai peut-être jamais dit, Ban est mon voisin –c'est lui qui m'avait parlé de cet appartement vacant quand je lui avais annoncé mon problème de logement pour l'université- et je ne lui ai jamais dit que je fréquentais la même école que ce carmin.  
A cause de ça, mes clefs tombent au sol et si je pose un regard sur Kidd, je réponds à ce blanc avant que ce géant ne s'en charge.

 **_ C'est une longue histoire Ban. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.**

 **_ Comment j'pourrais croire ça !?** Soupir-t-il en me lançant un regard lourd de sens.

 **_ T'as un problème le décoloré !? Tu veux qu'j'te règle ton compte !?** Grogne à son tour Kidd. Si les deux s'y mettent je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

 **_ Laisse Penguin tranquille ! J'croyais que t'avais arrêté de le harceler. T'es quel genre de connard** **pour continuer de le maltraiter comme-**

 **_ Ça suffit Ban, c'est bon !**

 **_ T'es qui toi !? On descend tout de suite si tu veux.** Souffle Kidd en attrapant mon épaule pour me décaler de sa trajectoire.

Sentant cela, je me retourne rapidement, retient ce carmin en plaquant mes deux mains sur son torse et en essayant d'arrêter ses pas. Une fois fait –puisqu'il me regarde comme si je le dérangerais, ce qui est surement vrai-, je déverrouille ma porte et demande à Kidd de m'attendre à l'intérieur.  
C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas qu'une bagarre éclate au grand jour.  
Une fois fait, je reviens vers Ban qui ne comprend pas bien mon geste et je l'éloigne un peu.

 **_ Ce n'est plus comme au lycée, je t'assure. Bon j'avoue qu'au début il m'a un peu bousculé mais il a arrêté depuis et on s'entend bien… d'une certaine manière.**

 **_ J'peux pas t'croire.** Me dit-il de but en blanc.

 **_ C'est vrai pourtant, tout va beaucoup mieux. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Law si tu ne m'crois pas alors s'il te plait, ne l'énerve pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à causes d'anciennes histoires.**

Ce blanc garde les sourcils froncés, évalue la situation et fixe ma porte qui reste close –ce qui est une bonne chose-.  
Il s'évertue à éparpiller ses cheveux, à soupirer encore et encore et à tourner presque en rond. Ban est quelqu'un de gentil et de très sympathique, quelqu'un à qui je tiens énormément et donc, je tiens à être honnête avec lui.  
Puis, il m'attrape par les épaules et me serre contre lui. Ses étreintes sont toujours tendres et reposantes alors je le laisse faire.

 **_ Je vais te croire mais j'vais quand même demander confirmation à Law, ok. J'ai pas confiance en lui. Là, j'vais au combini mais s'il fait un seul truc louche, tu viens chez moi, compris !?**

 **_ Ça ne sera pas la peine.**

 **_ Quand même. C'est la première fois que tu l'invites chez toi, non !?**

 **_ Pas vraiment, non. Et ça c'est très bien passé.** Je sais, j'enjolive les choses mais, je ne tiens pas non plus à raconter à tout le monde ce qui a pu se passer ce jour-là.

 **_ Penguin, il ne te menace pas, n'est-ce pas !?**

 **_ Non.**

Il lâche un profond soupir, comprend que je ne lui mens pas et relâchant mes épaules, il acquiesce et amorce son départ qui a été quelque peu interrompu.  
En passant devant chez moi, il cri un truc assez fort pour que Kidd puisse l'entendre et une fois cela fait, je reprends de l'air et rentre à mon tour.  
Sans faire un seul pas, je tombe sur ce rouge qui s'apprêtait à remontrer le bout de son nez –certainement à cause des paroles de Ban- et si je le pousse jusqu'au salon après avoir retiré mes chaussures, le voilà de mauvaise humeur –encore plus que tout à l'heure-.

 **_ Cet enfoiré j'vais m'le faire. C'est qui ce connard !? Comment il me connait !?** Il tourne comme un lion en cage et moi je reste interloqué de ces questions. Il ne se souvient pas de lui !?

 **_ Tu…, il était dans le même lycée que nous. C'était l'un de mes amis ainsi qu'à Law.**

 **_ M'dit rien ce con pis j'en ai rien à foutre. Si j'le recroise, j'le tue compris !?**

 **_ Oui, oui. …Si tu fais ça, j'te l'pardonnerais jamais. Maintenant assis-toi là-bas que j'te soigne, monsieur-j'aime-cogner-tout-le-monde.**

Je m'en vais à la salle d'eau rechercher un baume pour ce géant rouge énervant et mangeant ma lèvre inférieure, je reviens quelques secondes plus tard avec l'objet entre les mains.  
Il continue de marmonner des choses que je ne comprends pas et s'il s'assoit dans ce canapé, je fais de même et grimpe mes pieds pour ne plus qu'il touche terre.  
J'attrape sa mâchoire sans lui faire de mal, tourne son visage sur le côté et applique la crème sans trop appuyer.  
Je peux sentir son regard sur moi mais je n'y fais pas attention, jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses mains vienne s'attarder sur ma cuisse.

 **_ T'as d'jà baiser avec lui !?**

Mes yeux se posent dans les siens devenus sangs et si je m'irrite à cette question, je soupir et fait aller ma tête de droite à gauche. Pour lui, tous tourne autour de ça n'est-ce pas !?  
Laissant son visage et me laissant tomber dans le canapé –mes pieds sous mon fessier-, je dépose le tube utilisé sur la table basse et souffle.

 **_ Non, Ban est mon ami. Il n'y a que toi qui pense à coucher avec tout le monde.**

 **_ Ok, alors qu'ça reste comme ça.**

 **_ Ça veut dire quoi !? J'comprends rien à ce que tu dis ou à-**

Je bascule en arrière et rapidement, je reçois Kidd entre mes jambes. J'agrippe son chandail par réflexe, pour ne pas « tomber » et s'il est au-dessus de moi, il me fait taire avec sa bouche.  
L'une de ses mains agrippe mes mèches foncées tandis que l'autre a glissé autour de ma taille. Sa langue rencontre la mienne, il me prive d'air et je ne peux que suivre son baiser.  
Et tout s'arrête aussi brusquement. Une fois satisfait, il rompt le baiser, reste à me surplomber avec un rictus fourbe sur le visage et moi, moi je suis sûr d'avoir les joues rougies.

 **_ Ça veut dire qu't'es à moi Usagi. T'as oublié c'que j'ai dit quand on mangeait l'autre jour avec Trafalgar et Roronoa !? Bon alors maintenant ferme-là et laisse-moi jouer.**

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... .  
**

Parfait, chapitre terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Oui Ban est de retour et je crois qu'il arrive au bon moment pour embêter Kidd, niark! La semaine prochaine, je serais là avec la suite mais en attendant, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et/ou bonne semaine!

Bisous à vous tous !


	20. Chapter 18

**Bonjour !**

De retour après une longue semaine, l'histoire de nos petits chéris préférés s'offre un nouveau chapitre. ça se bouscule encore un peu, ça se dispute évidemment, ça taquine comme souvent puis ça réfléchit aussi.  
Vos reviews m'aident beaucoup à avancer et j'espère ne jamais vous décevoir. En tout cas, chaque semaine je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire, pour satisfaire le duo adoré et répondre à mes idées également.

"J _eTapeL'incruste"_ : Coucou! J'avoue tu as raison, Kidd est légèrement possessif mais j'me dis que comme il ne peut pratiquement jamais avoir ce qu'il veut, dès qu'il obtient ce dont il a envie, il veut le garder coûte que coûte pis, je l'aime bien comme ça ^-^ Oh que oui il est mignon! Tellement, je suis contente que tu partages cet avis. Hé oui, pauvre Penguin mais bon, il ne va pas s'en plaindre éternellement fais-moi confiance! Bisous.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

* * *

 **_ Eh bien Eustass-ya~, tu as terminé bien tôt. Des choses de prévu !?** Interroge ce médecin alors que j'étais tranquillement installé avec Zoro occupé de parler de chose et d'autre.

Ouais, y'a une heure de ça, j'ai rejoint le Roronoa et je l'ai invité à ma table. J'avais besoin de voir une tête amicale pis, il était libre.  
On s'entend bien, il est cool pis j'devais lui parler de Law. Rien d'bien emmerdant seulement, j'aime savoir si Trafalgar n'est pas seul. Il a un tempérament solitaire et même si je sais que le Roronoa adore trainer avec lui, j'me fais quand même un peu de soucis quand il reste des jours et des jours le nez dans ses bouquins sans parler à personne.  
Enfin bon pour l'instant, je dois répondre à cet enfoiré qui ne mérite pas mes tracas.

 **_ Ouais et pas qu'une, la première viré ce connard de blanc-bec ! Usagi, comment c'est son nom déjà à cet enfoiré !?**

J'appelle mon Usagi parce qu'il apparait derrière le futur Doc' et un air dépité lui colle au visage. J'sais pas ce qu'il a mais il me tue du regard et si je m'en moque, j'attends une réponse.  
Zoro n'a pas l'air de comprendre de qui je parle mais, il sait que cet intrus a intérêt à ne pas rester sur ma route.

 **_ Law-kun dit-lui de ne pas toucher à Ban.** Siffle alors ma petite bestiole.

 **_ Tiens donc, tu l'as amené chez toi Penguin-ya~ !?** Demande le Doc' du vert assis près de lui alors que je grogne dans ma barbe inexistante.

 **_ Non, il m'a juste raccompagné une fois, rien de plus et Ban est apparu au même moment. J'ai bien essayé de lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun danger mais, il ne m'a pas vraiment cru.**

Aucun danger ! C'est un connard ce blanc. J'sais pas ce qu'il a pu raconter à l'asticot mais une chose est sur il me voit comme un prédateur et il a bien raison.  
J'pourrais le tabasser s'il m'empêche ou s'il monte ce noiraud contre moi. Pour moi, il n'y a que ce noiraud qui a besoin de m'croire quand j'lui parle ou quand j'agis. Tout ce que j'fais c'est pour lui. Pour l'avoir et qu'il me mange dans la main. J'ai pas besoin de prouver quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit, je change si j'veux et j'm'en fous des autres.

 **_ Il m'a déjà appelé pour ça Penguin-ya~ et je lui ai parlé également mais, c'est normal que personne n'y croit. Tu ressembles à une proie en compagnie de ce truc-là. Eustass-ya~ si tu veux vraiment de Penguin-ya~ va falloir convaincre Ban, désolé pour toi.**

 **_ J'ai qu'à lui fracasser la gueule et j'pourrais baiser en paix !**

Un visage prend des couleurs –celui de Penguin-, je le vois s'approcher de moi et s'il m'écrase le pied, j'ai pas le temps d'éviter ce sac que je prends en pleine tête.  
J'sais pas si sa tête était un mélange de gêne et/ou de colère mais moi, je jure pour des années.  
Dans le même temps, je vois Law se moquer mais là, j'en ai rien à foutre ! J'en n'ai vraiment rien à foutre ! Ce petit connard m'a frappé.  
J'sais pas si vous vous rendez compte mais, il m'a envoyé un sac en pleine tête et il a disparu peu de temps après. J'suis sûr qu'il avait peur de représailles.  
J'ai rien dit pourtant, seulement ce que j'pensais alors quoi !? Il m'emmerde ce petit con et j'compte bien le rattraper. D'ailleurs j'ai aucun soutien du vert ou de l'autre noir puisqu'ils dégagent je ne sais où, certainement baiser ! Eux, ils ont le droit !  
Ma langue claque à mon palet d'énervement et faisant tomber cette chaise alors que je pars de là, je m'en contre fous. Elle tombera pas plus bas de toute façon !  
Essayant de prédire la direction que cet asticot à prise, je m'en vais au deuxième étage du bâtiment des sciences et si le chemin est long, il a intérêt à être là.

Évidemment, cette petite enflure ne s'y trouve pas, ce qui fait que j'ai marché pour rien et qui m'énerve un peu plus encore.  
Claquant cette porte, je fais volte-face, essaie de trouver sa cachette et me dit qu'il est surement reparti chez lui comme un voleur pour ne plus devoir me faire face. J'vais le trucider quand il sera entre mes mains, c'est sûr.  
Poussant ceux sur mon passage, j'arrive jusqu'au parking après 5 minutes et enfourchant ma moto, je mets le moteur en route et m'en vais vers ma nouvelle destination.  
J'sais même pas pourquoi j'le poursuis ce petit con ! Pour le frapper ou pour l'engueuler !? J'en sais rien, j'verrais sur place.  
J'ondule entre les voitures, ne fait aucun détour –prend même un raccourci- et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je m'arrête, descend et mon casque sous le bras, je grimpe ces foutus escaliers emmerdant !  
Une fois arrivé, je frappe pas si fort que ça pour qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas immédiatement et une fois cette porte entrouverte, je la force et m'introduit à l'intérieur.

 **_ Eustass-san sort d'ici, je n't'ai pas invité à entrer ! Eustass-san !**

Ses mains tirent sur mon sweat donc je le traine à ma suite pour qu'on soit dans son salon et une fois là, je me retourne et le scrute sous tous les angles.  
Il a l'air en colère, à l'expression d'une personne mécontente alors pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai envie de sourire !?  
Il est clairement remonté contre moi et je crois que j'adore ça ! J'sais pas si je l'ai déjà vu me sourire mais, j'ai déjà vu un milliard de fois cette tête-là et bordel, elle est excitante !

 **_ Tu t'rappelles de ce que tu m'as fait à la fac !?**

 **_ Tu t'rappelles de ce que tu as dit abruti !?** Voilà ce qu'il me répond du tac-o-tac. Mignon.

 **_ La vérité, un problème avec ça !?**

 **_ Évidemment que oui ! Ban est mon ami et j't'interdis de lui faire quoique ce soit pis je t'interdis aussi de me toucher ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi, crétin dégénéré !**

J'attrape sa mâchoire pour qu'il me fixe et l'épiant sous toutes les coutures, je le gêne –je le sais-. Il n'aime pas ça quand je le regarde sans ciller. Il n'aime pas parce que j'suis sûr qu'il sait.  
…Il sait que je devine ses pensées –ou alors, je crois être sûr de ce qu'il pense, peu importe ça revient au même-.  
J'approche mon visage du sien, ses prunelles vertes continuent de virer à l'orage et là, j'ai très envie de le chambouler –de l'embrasser ?-, de lui faire du mal c'est sûr !

 **_ Pourtant t'aime coucher avec moi, pas vrai ! T'en redemande toujours.**

Je resserre un peu ma prise puisqu'il essaie de s'échapper et sa frêle petite main –comparé à la mienne- essaie de me faire lâcher prise, je souris de cet effort vain et accroche un peu plus fortement cette mâchoire que j'pourrais bien briser si j'le voulais.  
Est-ce seulement possible d'être aussi menu pour un homme !? J'en sais rien. J'en sais rien mais j'aime bien sur cette bestiole. Ça lui va bien.

 **_ Je- …Tu m'fais mal.** Dit-il en se débattant un peu plus. **Lâche-moi !** Il recule au même moment que je le lâche et si je souris de cela, il revient vers moi et me pousse. **Arrête d'être toujours comme ça Eustass-san. Arrête de faire comme ça te plait, arrête de ne penser qu'à toi !**

 **_ Penguin j'ai entendu une voix, ta porte était ouverte et- ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi !?**

C'est bien ma chance ça, qu'est-ce que ce connard de blanc vient faire ici !? J'vais le massacrer.  
L'asticot empêche son ami d'avancer plus alors que cet incolore me tue du regard et si je n'ai pas peur de ça, j'ai encore moins peur de ce noiraud.

 **_ Je n'suis pas ta chose Eustass-san.** Dit-il en revenant vers moi. **J'suis pas un truc à ta disposition et encore moins ta pute compris ! Je sais comme t'es, comme tu parles et que tu n'en n'as rien à foutre de blesser les autres ou de passer pour un salop mais-**

 **_ Oi usagi, tu m'fais quoi là !?**

C'est ce que je grogne quand je l'attrape par son chandail parce qu'il commence à me taper sur les nerfs et ma patience à bientôt disparu.  
Il n'arrête pas de me repousser avec ses petites mains ridicules et si je ne bouge pas de beaucoup, il continue de me frapper le torse. Ça va bien deux minutes mais le voir se rebeller j'aime moyen. Surtout si c'est pour me rejeter. On ne rejette pas Eustass Kidd. On a simplement peur de lui.

 **_ Si on n'aime pas quelque chose, on dit qu'on le déteste et quand on aime un truc, on le dit aussi non ! Alors voilà Eustass-san, je t'aime ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais partir d'ici et laisser mon ami tranquille. T'es… …T'es vraiment un con Kidd !**

Je suis jeté à l'extérieur de cet appartement et devant moi une porte se dresse, fermée.  
J'ai l'air d'un con là, d'un véritable con mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
J'suis surement choqué des mots que j'ai entendus parce que je mis attendais pas mais, il est tout de même resté avec ce blanc.  
Attendez, il a dit qu'il m'aimait ? Moi ? Comment c'est possible ?! Pis ça voudrait dire que Law a raison depuis le début et que j'essayais de faire un truc comme ça sans m'en être rendu compte ?!  
J'y crois pas, j'y crois pas alors pourquoi j'crois que ça m'fait plaisir !?  
Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, me remémore les mots –tout ceux de la bestiole sans exception- et frappe cette porte de mon pied avant de partir.  
Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire maintenant ?!

 **.**

J'crois que j'ai peur de me poser les bonnes questions.  
J'crois que j'ai pas assez bu et j'crois qu'il y a un truc qui va pas parce que, j'suis sur le point de rejeter cet insecte à qui j'empoisonne la vie. Et en même temps, j'me dis que le jeter serait trop emmerdant parce que ça reviendrait à le donner à quelqu'un d'autre !  
J'comprends pas bien, y'a des trucs qui vont pas dans ma tête et quand j'ai besoin de Trafalgar pour m'éclaircir les idées, il joue aux abonnés absents ce connard.  
Résultat des courses, j'suis dans un bar avec ce mec que je n'ai pas vu depuis pas mal de temps déjà, 6 mois voir plus et ça n'a pas changé entre nous. On boit, on drague, on parle fort et des femmes se montrent à notre table.  
Enfin presque rien n'a changé.  
Parce qu'effectivement, toutes ces choses ont été faite mais quand une main s'est posée sur mon entrejambe, j'ai arrêté sa course et j'ai commencé à me lamenter !  
Vous y croyez, vous !? Enfin non, j'ai commencé à débiter un tas de connerie et l'pire c'est que j'continue. J'suis qu'un gros con ! Alors que j'pourrais me vider les bourses, j'suis là à me plaindre d'une bestiole. J'ai vraiment du griller quelque chose là-haut. Ou alors, est-ce l'alcool qui me fait parler !? J'en sais plus rien.

 **_ Ça fait deux jours bordel et ce petit con joue au mort.** C'est ce que je grogne pour ensuite vider mon verre d'un trait.

 **_ Oi Kidd, t'es drôlement chiant là, arrête.**

 **_ Je t'emmerde, t'as qu'à dégager. Il a osé me jeter dehors, moi ! J'crois qu'il va plus vivre très longtemps.**

 **_ Ou alors, oublie-le.** Souffle un Killer surement à bout.

 **_ Ça s'rait trop simple pis il s'rait trop content, même pas en rêve ! J'vais lui pourrir son existence.**

 **_ Sinon j'peux aussi bien aller le-**

 **_ Touche-le pas !**

J'attrape le col de sa chemise et retient mon poing de peu. S'il touche à ce lapin, c'est un homme mort. Mon regard ne peut pas être plus dévastateur que présentement et si on essaie de m'faire lâcher prise, y'a pas moyen.  
J'vais faire comprendre à ce blond qu'on ne touche pas ce qui m'appartient ! Qu'il n'est pas en droit de poser le moindre petit doigt sur- …Attendez, qu'est-ce que j'raconte là !?

 **_ C'est bon mec, calme-toi.** Souffle Killer par dépit.

 **_ Dé- …Désolé, j'crois que j'ai trop bu.**

Ma phrase dite, je termine tout de même ce verre que je n'ai pas payé pour rien, vire cette femme près de moi et sort de ce bar. J'ai besoin d'air. Besoin d'être seul.  
J'pense plus droit, y'a plein de truc qui me tourne et j'sais pas trop. Ça met jamais arrivé ce genre de merde. J'ai jamais eu besoin de réfléchir plus que ça.  
Jamais sauf quand…, ouais mais c'était différent. C'était à ma première année de fac. Elle, elle était celle qui m'avait un peu compris. Celle qui ne m'emmerdait pas et qui me suivait même si elle me faisait la morale. J'lui ai couru après en tout état de cause, parce que je savais ce que je voulais. Pis, notre histoire c'est fini naturellement. Elle s'est essoufflé parce que j'y étais pas à 100% et parce qu'elle voulait plus de stabilité.  
Elle s'appelait Laki, c'était une voleuse de première quand je l'ai rencontré puisqu'elle avait essayé de m'faire les poches pis là, j'sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Ça m'importe peu mais, ces conneries me font repenser à elle. …Et physiquement, elle ressemblait à cet animal. La même couleur de cheveux, de yeux –en moins changeant- mais avec des formes plus généreuses.  
Ce con de Law à encore raison, l'asticot est mon genre. Le genre que je veux.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre... ,  
**

Eh bien oui, Kidd se met -se remet- en question. Penguin prend un peu plus d'assurance et mon petit couple Law/Zoro est parti faire des galipettes dans un appartement plus ou moins insonorisé et ceux jusqu'au bout de la nuit.  
Le retour de Killer également, je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire un chapitre sur lui pour parler un peu de son aventure personnellement mais quoiqu'il en soit, il est resté l'ami de Kidd et ceux, même s'ils se chamaillent souvent. ...Je ferais bien, j'y réfléchis au pire dites-moi si ça vous tente ou non. Comme ça, ça m'aidera dans mon choix.

Bisous, à la semaine prochaine et sinon bon week-end!


	21. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

Avant tout, une **BONNE ANNEE 2017** à vous tous et toutes! Plein de bonnes choses pour vous et si vous avez pris des résolutions croisons les doigts pour que vous les teniez.

Maintenant, je vous ai un peu abandonné durant ces deux semaines et j'en suis désolé. J'avais prévu de poster une ou deux fois durant ces vacances de fin d'année et au final, j'ai été tellement prise que je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ce chapitre, que je vais poster à l'instant d'ailleurs.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ne m'en tenait pas rigueur s'il vous plait, c'est promis je vous gâterais par la suite! J'ai mis tout mon petit cœur dans ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19.**

* * *

On est mardi et si je rentre chez moi sans encombre, c'est dérangeant.  
Depuis vendredi dernier, Kidd ne m'embête plus, ne me parle plus, ne vient même plus me voir. Je devrais me réjouir de cette chose mais comme je lui ai dit, je l'aime.  
J'ai avoué cette chose et peut-être que je n'aurais jamais dû le faire. Autant à moi-même qu'à lui parce que je l'ai fait fuir et que j'vais devoir vivre avec ça. Je devrais très certainement l'oublier rapidement, oublier ce que je ressens pour lui mais quand j'me dis ça, ça fait vraiment mal.  
Comment je pourrais oublier ce que je ressens alors que je viens de me l'avouer !? Comment je pourrais tirer un trait sur ce que je viens de découvrir !?  
Ce stupide rouge, tout est de sa faute. J'le savais pourtant, j'le savais que ces mots n'étaient pas pour lui mais, j'ai pas eu le temps de retenir ma bouche qu'elle avait déjà tout dit.  
Est-ce que je suis un idiot ?!  
Est-ce que je devrais aller le voir pour comprendre ?!  
Est-ce que je pourrais aller à sa rencontre ?! J'ai jamais fait ça –presque jamais- et là, ça fait peur.

Sortant du métro, je tire légèrement sur mon sac et grimpant pour retrouver la surface, je me dirige vers mon appartement.  
J'aurais peut-être le temps de le rencontrer demain. Ou alors, je pourrais lui envoyer un mail –mail qu'il m'a donné sans que je ne m'en rende compte, en volant mon cellulaire-.  
Je pourrais tout aussi bien l'appeler mais, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire donc, je m'abstiens et…, non en vrai j'aimerais juste qu'on me dise quoi faire.  
Je ne peux pas aller à sa rencontre. Qu'est-ce que cela signifierais autrement !? Quel message cela renverrait !?  
De mes doigts, je resserre les lanières de mon sac et continuant de froncer les sourcils à la recherche d'une solution, je ne fais pas attention à mes pas. De toute façon, je connais la route par cœur. Je sais où marcher, quoi éviter et où tourner.  
Si seulement je pouvais connaitre la meilleure marche à suivre avec autant de facilité concernant ce rouge… .

La nuit tombe tranquillement, elle, elle n'a rien à penser et je l'envie.  
Normalement, je ne devrais penser qu'à mes études, qu'à mes examens qui arrivent mais au lieu de ça, je ne pense qu'à ce crétin de géant.  
Traversant la petite cour que je partage avec tous les autres locataires de l'immeuble, j'atteins rapidement l'escalier et le grimpant, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon petit chez moi. Hâte de pouvoir prendre une douche, de pouvoir manger et de me reposer l'esprit.  
Dès que j'aurais franchi la porte de mon appartement, je me promets de ne plus penser une seule seconde à Eustass Kidd. Après tout, c'est pas comme si…, rien, j'allais dire une chose erronée.  
Déverrouillant la porte, je lâche mon sac, retire mes chaussures et ma veste puis, entrant sans bruit, j'allume les lumières et épie la grande pièce.  
Je ne sais pas si je mange en premier ou si je rejoins la salle d'eau. J'hésite, les deux me tentent bien mais, oh mon estomac choisit pour moi apparemment ! Ça sera les fourneaux !

Mon repas se fait vite –comme souvent- puisque c'est une chose toute préparé que j'enfourne dans le micro-onde et attendant quelques minutes, la sonnerie se fait et les baguettes en main, je déguste.  
C'est ni bon ni mauvais, c'est juste de la nourriture.  
Généralement et quand j'ai le temps, je fais mes repas moi-même mais là, je veux juste aller dormir donc, ce plat est suffisant.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'entre dans la salle de bain après avoir récupéré des vêtements propres et me déshabillant, j'écoute la douche couler. Ça a pour effet de me détendre et j'aime beaucoup.  
Bref, trempé jusqu'aux os en un rien de temps, je reste sous ce pommeau pendant près de 20 minutes et si de la fumée s'échappe de la cabine c'est normal.  
Par la suite, je me sèche, enfile mon boxer ainsi que mon pantalon et laissant l'essuie sur mes épaules, j'attrape mon t-shirt et sort de là sécher mes cheveux tout en marchant.  
Au même instant mon cellulaire vibre et l'attrapant, je remarque un mail de Law. M'essayant dans le canapé, je délaisse mes mèches sombres et si des gouttes en tombent, ma porte me fait saisir.  
Passant mon chandail, je lâche ce que j'ai dans les mains et accrochant la planche de bois, je saisis.

 **_ Sors avec moi.**

 **_ Euh… …tu-**

Ma réplique n'est pas très développé mais, je suis surpris –et encore le mot faible-.  
Là, sur mon palier, ce géant rouge. Il a l'air sérieux, beaucoup trop et ses mots m'ont pris de court. Continuant d'accrocher ma planche de bois, je le regarde comme un idiot et lui ne bouge pas.  
Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait ici.  
Regardant autour de lui, il fait nuit noire et il n'y a pas un bruit. Pas un seul et son regard framboise me transperce. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit.

 **_ C'est non ?** Me demande-t-il.

Il n'a plus de sourire –n'en n'a pas depuis qu'il est devant moi-. Un visage sérieux et presque concentré je dirais. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude et je sais pas quoi faire.  
Normalement, il est censé dire ce genre de chose avec humour et fourberie. Il n'est pas censé être là, devant ma porte à demander un truc comme ça. Il ne peut pas. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.  
Pis, pourquoi sa voix m'fait mal au cœur ? Pourquoi j'ose pas dire que c'est non…, parce que ça ne peut pas être non, pas vrai ?!  
Est-il nerveux ?! Est-ce qu'il doute au moins ?! Il est assuré pour cette question ou juste faussement sérieux pour se moquer de moi par la suite ?!  
J'en sais rien. J'sais pas s'il veut une nouvelle fois jouer. J'sais pas s'il est là pour me blesser. Pis, quelle idée de venir à cette heure-ci, c'est quoi son problème !?

 **_ Sors avec moi.**

Il y a une goutte de transpiration sur sa tempe. Il est nerveux. J'crois pas l'avoir déjà vu ainsi puisque quand il est avec moi, il respire l'assurance et la confiance.  
Il doute que je dise oui !? Il pense que je peux sérieusement le rejeter ?! Il croit encore que ses filets ne sont pas assez serrés autour de moi !?  
Il est bête. …Vraiment stupide. Un géant crétin.

 **_ Sors av-**

 **_ C'est bon j'ai compris. …Entre.**

Mes doigts agrippent sa veste pour lui montrer le chemin même s'il n'en n'a pas besoin et je crois qu'il est surpris de ma réponse –certainement à moitié dévoilé-.  
Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas bien compte mais le truc c'est que…, ce que j'ai dit sur un coup de tête n'était pas fait pour le faire réfléchir. J'voulais juste l'éloigner de moi. J'pensais qu'il aurait pris peur et qu'il aurait disparu.  
Je sais, je me contredis mais quand il est là, je ne pense plus droit. J'me demande d'ailleurs si j'ai déjà pensé droit quand il s'agissait de lui. Après tout, qui a déjà pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme il était !? Avec tous ses défauts ?! Celui ou celle qui a déjà osé doit certainement être aussi stupide que moi.  
Je le ramène jusqu'au salon, continue de le fixer et s'il reste au milieu de la pièce, j'ai le cœur en morceau.  
Je sais pas comment expliquer ça autrement…, je n'ai pas mal seulement, c'est étrange. Il est là et pourtant, il ne fait rien d'autre que de me fixer comme si j'avais la faculté de le comprendre.

 **_ Eustass-san je-**

 **_ Si tu m'as fait entrer ici, ça veut dire que c'est oui !?** Me questionne-t-il inlassablement.

Mes yeux regardent ailleurs durant des secondes, je n'aime pas ses questions ce soir –ou pas-. Allez, il faut que je réponde. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, j'peux pas juste attendre qu'il continue.  
A un moment, il va s'énerver et… non, il faut que je continue ce que j'ai commencé.  
C'est d'ma faute s'il est là pis, il a l'intention de répondre à mes attentes cachées. C'est à mon tour de parler. D'agir.  
Mh, je préfère agir parce que de simples mots ne seront pas suffisants alors je m'approche de lui, attrape son sweat –tire dessus- pour qu'il se penche et l'embrasse.  
Sans pression, sans rien d'autre qu'un bouche à bouche et si je le fixe dans ce baiser, c'est pour qu'il sache que moi aussi, je suis sérieux.

 **_ C'est d'accord Eustass-san. Je veux bien sor-**

Ma tête se fait happer par une main et ma bouche emportée dans une danse mouvementée.  
Il ne m'écoute pas jusqu'au bout –j'en ai l'habitude mais c'est énervant- pis et accrochant son vêtement, je le laisse faire. …Il embrasse bien même s'il en veut toujours trop.  
Ma nuque entre ses doigts, il cramponne mes mèches sombres encore humides pis, il nous fait tomber dans ce canapé derrière lui.  
Je le surplombe –étant sur ses cuisses- et son autre main vient marquer ma taille –passe sous mon t-shirt-. Je frissonne et préférant que cela ne cesse pas, j'entoure sa nuque de mes bras et me redresse un peu.  
En appui sur mes genoux, je suis son baiser et ce rouge –lui- m'appuie contre son torse. Il fait chaud, atrocement chaud mais ça me va pis je frisonne. Je frisonne vraiment de ses mains qui me caressent le dos et de sa bouche qui mange la mienne. Puis, je sens ses doigts entourer mon visage, l'attraper et il me fixe. …C'est gênant. Son regard framboise intimide et je sais pas quoi faire alors mon cœur tambourine.

 **_ J'ai faim Usagi.**

Je gonfle les joues de ce que j'entends, fronce les sourcils étrangement puis soupir de cette phrase pour finir par sourire. Ce n'est qu'un crétin !  
Je le repousse sur le dossier, frappe son torse et fini par descendre de ses cuisses. Je ne sais pas s'il est sérieux ou non mais, je le vois s'étirer et me suivre. Pourquoi !? Aucune idée mais bon, j'lui dis de rester là où il est, que je n'ai pas besoin de lui et je suis étonné parce qu'il m'écoute.  
Rejoignant ma cuisine, j'essaie de trouver une chose à faire pis une fois trouvé, je me mets à la tâche. Je scrute l'endroit où ce rouge est, puis remarque qu'il fait la même chose de son côté –c'est-à-dire me fixer- aussitôt vu, je fais un demi-tour et je l'entends rire. Il m'énerve !  
Ne me préoccupant plus de lui, je débute la cuisine, fait bouillir de l'eau et m'emploi à lui faire une assiette dont il se rappellera. Bon je sais, il va critiquer –trouver à redire- mais j'aurais surement quelque chose à lui répondre et au pire, je le virerais de chez moi.

Une demi-heure passe facilement, le plat est chaud, prêt à être mangé et assez fier de moi, je quitte la pièce pour réveiller ce carmin qui n'a étrangement pas parlé ou répliqué une seule fois.  
Contournant ce petit bar qui sépare le salon de la cuisine, j'attrape le canapé et si je m'apprête à l'emmerder, je m'abstiens. …Il dort réellement !  
Sans rire, il est vraiment occupé de squatter mon canapé et de dormir. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit, continue de l'épier et… est-ce que je dois le réveiller ou non !? Pour une fois qu'il ne crie pas pour rien j'hésite… .  
A genoux au sol, j'examine son visage, écoute sa respiration calme et remarque surement de légères cernes sous ses yeux et une tête qui a besoin de sommeil. Ouais mais, est-ce que je serais capable de le laisser là toute la nuit !? Il pourrait très bien m'étriper pour ça, non !? Ou me dire un truc du genre « tu crois que j'avais envie d'rester là toute la soirée ? J'ai des choses à faire moi. »  
Pesant le pour et le contre, par inattention je range l'une de ses longues mèches vermeil derrière son oreille et si je le vois tomber dans un sommeil plus profond, je le couvre d'une plaide.  
Si demain il me hurle dessus, je le tabasse ce géant rouge mais avant je lui dirais qu'il est mignon quand il dort comme ça, il aura une occasion –et une raison- de crier. Pis…, il n'avait qu'à pas débarquer ici s'il était autant fatigué !

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Alors alors? Est-ce que j'ai réussi à me faire pardonner ou non? Je l'espère en tout cas -à minimum ^-^-  
En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et le faire du point de vue de Penguin m'a bien plu. Nous sommes maintenant reparti pour des posts réguliers, plus de pause imprévus jusqu'à la fin qui ne devrait pas tarder d'après-moi.

Je vous embrasse! Et sinon, vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année? Le papa noel vous a gâté? Moi oui :)


	22. Chapter 20

**Coucou !**

Je sais, j'ai été longue pour cette partie mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je crois même que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres mais et aussi, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est peut-être l'un des derniers aussi. Enfin, pas encore ou pas..., à voir.  
Et donc oui, cette fiction touche à sa fin.

Maintenant je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne semaine pis à très vite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

* * *

Je suis bien là. Vraiment bien. C'est chaud. Y'a une bonne odeur, un peu sucré mais ça m'dérange pas. C'est confortable et surtout j'me sens détendu.  
C'est pas tous les jours qu'ça arrive. Parfois, en passant comme ça mais jamais autant que présentement. Là c'est, vraiment bien. Pis cette couette qui me couvre, c'est l'pied !  
J'étais épuisé à cause d'un insecte qui n'a pas arrêté de me faire réfléchir et hier soir, j'crois que j'suis tombé comme une masse dans son salon. C'était pas voulu. J'voulais pas, j'avais d'autres projets en tête mais, j'me suis écroulé.  
Surement parce que j'avais plus d'soucis. Surement parce que j'avais eu une réponse à ma question.  
D'ailleurs, c'était la deuxième fois que j'étais autant stressé. J'avais demandé qu'à une seule autre personne un truc comme ça et j'étais pas sûr de leur réponse. J'me suis vraiment mis dans la merde tout seul hier soir mais, j'avais besoin d'une réponse. Il a surement dû me trouver désespéré. Con. Misérable.  
Pis surement qu'il m'a répondu par pitié. Il en serait capable… ou pas. Il me surprend parfois.  
Replongeant dans mon sommeil bienfaiteur, ma tête retombe sur le côté mais c'est quand j'allais rejoindre une fois de plus mes rêves qu'un truc me frappe.

Une sorte de main me pousse dans le dos ou un pied ?! Attendez, qu'est-ce que sait !? Je choppe l'indésirable dans un réflexe et fronçant les sourcils que je n'ai pas, je regarde par-dessus mon épaule.  
Dans la nuit j'suis venu me poser dans ce lit parce que c'était trop petit là-bas alors quoi !? Il n'est pas content !? Je m'en fous bien. C'est de sa faute.  
Gardant sa cheville entre mes mains, il essaie de se libérer, continue de me pousser pour que je tombe du lit très certainement mais il ne m'aura pas. Il n'a jamais réussi à me pousser d'un pouce c'est pas aujourd'hui que cette chose va se produire.  
En vrai, j'aime le comparer à une sorte de lapin sans force. Il essaie d'éloigner. De pousser. Vraiment fort mais rien ne bouge. Ses pattes appuient bel et bien sur sa cible mais rien ne se passe… . Il ressemble en permanence à un lapin. Trop sociable, trop faible, trop heureux, qui donne envie.  
Resserrant ma prise sur sa peau, sa voix s'élève de nouveau et s'il me jette son oreiller au visage, je n'en n'ai rien à foutre. Ça ne fait pas mal. C'est juste irritant.

 **_ Hn !?** C'est tout ce que j'peux grogner. Tout ce que je peux dire puisque le soleil ne sait pas encore lever, j'en suis sûr.

 **_ Ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas. Qui t'as permit d'entrer dans ma chambre et de t'installer !? Eustass-san, ne te rendors pas.**

Il hurle dans mes oreilles, me secoue l'épaule pis je finis par me mettre face à lui. Il a les cheveux en bataille, le regard d'un vert vraiment clair ce qui n'est pas habituel et couvert d'un t-shirt qu'il a pris trop grand –certainement fait exprès-.  
Je le scrute une seconde ou deux, le détaille pis repense à ses mots. Il est chiant dès le matin. Emmerdant à souhait et- Va falloir qu'il se méfie, je ne suis pas gentil.

 **_ On a d'jà fait plus que dormir dans un même lit la bestiole, j'dois t'le rappeler ou bien !? Alors ferme-là et arrête de me frapper.**

 **_ Ce… ce n'est pas la question ! Tu aurais dû demander la permission.** Il a arrêté ses coups mais continue de répliquer. Où a-t-il appris à me répondre aussi vite et facilement !? C'est la première fois ou le faisait-il avant !? J'm'en rappelle pas. Faudrait que j'me rappelle.

 **_ T'avais qu'à me jeter dehors pis ton canapé n'était pas super confortable. Laisse-moi me rendormir maintenant.**

 **_ Oi, lève-toi ! Allez debout !**

 **_ Ferme-là Usagi !**

Pour qu'il se taise, j'attrape cette couette épaisse pour la passer par-dessus mon épaule et de mon autre bras, je coince ce petit asticot contre mon torse –dos à moi- et reprend ma nuit.  
Mon nez se cache dans cette tignasse ébène et encrant mes doigts à travers ce t-shirt et dans cette peau, il se stoppe et se cale non sans grogner bassement.  
Mes yeux se referment naturellement et si je retombe dans les bras de Morphée, je peux clairement entendre un « je ne suis pas ta peluche ».  
Et il n'a pas tort bien que j'pense le contraire. Il est aussi doux que cet ours que j'avais quand j'étais enfant, aussi petit aussi et aussi apaisant.

 **.**

Dans la même journée, j'me réveille seul dans ce lit. Cet animal a disparu mais j'ai pas vraiment besoin de le rechercher puisque je l'entends parler dans le salon.  
Il a l'air de s'amuser, surement que c'est son rire que j'entends pis, je m'étire pour reprendre de mes forces et pour sortir de cette couette. Me rafistolant comme je le peux –ou pas-, je passe l'une de mes mains dans mes cheveux –frotte mon visage par la même occasion- et longe ce couloir légèrement éclairé jusqu'à rencontrer une nouvelle pièce et apercevoir le dos de cette bestiole.

 **_ Usagi, j'pensais qu't'allais me réveiller en me grimpant d'ssus et même pas.** Voilà ce que j'lui grogne à l'oreille en attrapant sa taille et en posant mon menton sur son crâne. Au même moment j'aperçois son interlocuteur et j'ai l'impression que ce blanc est de plus en plus présent, non !?

 **_ Eustass-san, tu as faim ?!** Je ne sais pas si sa voix est ennuyé, mécontente ou simplement lasse mais bon, au moins il n'essaie pas de s'échapper de ma prise.

 **_ J'dirais pas non. Tu veux quoi à l'Usagi toi !?** C'est ce que je demande à ce blanc qui me fixe méchamment. J'aime bien son regard, je l'emmerde et ça me va.

 **_ Rien qui t'regardes. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi !?**

 **_ J'ai l'droit de passer la nuit avec cette bestiole, pas vrai Usagi !?**

 **_ Tais-toi Eustass-san. Ban tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant que vous ne vous battiez de nouveau.**

Je trouve ça étrange. C'est bien la première fois que cette bestiole ne me jette pas illico dehors pour rester avec ce stupide blanc. Sans rire, je crois être choqué, même ce blandin.  
Pendant un instant, le silence se fait dans la pièce et si je laisse mon front sur l'épaule de cet asticot qui ne me repousse pas –chose encore plus curieuse-, je crois ne rien comprendre.  
L'ami de l'animal consent cependant à nous laisser tranquille, voyant certainement l'expression de ce noiraud que je ne connais pas et une fois la porte claquée, des mains essaient de se libérer de mon emprise.

 **_ Eustass-san, faudrait que tu me lâches maintenant.** C'est ce que j'entends à mon adresse mais très honnêtement, j'sais pas si j'suis pour ou pas. C'est un bon appuie ce petit animal. **Kidd-san… !? Si tu veux manger faudrait que tu me lâches. Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste !? Tu me fais sérieusement peur là Kidd-san.**

 **_ Rien, j'dégage.**

J'sais pas pourquoi, il me met de mauvaise humeur et je le pousse à l'intérieur de sa foutue cuisine.  
Moi, je rejoins le salon pour me laisser tomber sur le canapé et le regard mauvais, j'accroche ce coussin au hasard pour passer mes nerfs.  
J'sais pas pourquoi je l'accrochais comme ça il y a quelques minutes mais bon, je l'aurais plus tard et je me vengerais de son rejet. Il m'a repoussé pas vrai !? C'est bien ce qu'il vient de faire non en marmonnant un « faut que je fasse à manger ». J'voulais passer une bonne matinée et profiter de lui.

 **_ Kidd-san… tu fais la tête !?**

Mon regard rouge se relève vers cette télévision éteinte et sa phrase résonne à mon oreille. Il ose me demander un truc pareil !? Il veut se faire assassiner ou quoi !? Pis c'est quoi cette phrase de gamin sérieusement !?  
Je sens alors ses doigts me griffer les cheveux et jouer avec jusqu'à tourner ma tête vers lui. Son regard vert me scrute tandis que le mien reste perturbé et mauvais.

 **_ Je… si tu veux, on n'est pas obligé de manger Kidd-san.**

Il est toujours penché au-dessus de moi et derrière ce canapé pis, j'essaie de savoir ce qu'il me veut là. Il n'est pas du genre à me faire de proposition de coucherie donc, j'aimerais bien comprendre.  
J'ai l'esprit perverti –je le sais- mais pas lui alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autres s'il ne veut pas me faire à bouffer !? Pis proposé comme ça, je ne peux que penser à une seule chose, le tripoter de partout et le marquer mais pas lui. …Il m'emmerde !

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Usagi !?**

Ses prunelles dérivent légèrement sur le côté avant de revenir vers moi et si cette couleur particulière le rend un peu plus alléchant, je peux aussi remarquer quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. A quoi est-ce qu'il pense !?  
Ses doigts me donnent des frissons au cuir-chevelu puis, ses lèvres bougent de nouveau.

 **_ Je… j'ai envie de toi Kidd-san.**

Bordel, si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais eu la chance d'entendre un truc comme ça, j'y aurais jamais cru ! Merde alors, il est sérieux !?  
Ouais, y'a pas de doute possible vu comme il est pis, s'il essaie de s'échapper je le fais passer par-dessus ce sofa pour le ramener sur mes cuisses et le coincer. Il a bien dit qu'il avait envie de moi pas vrai !? C'est la première fois qu'il admet une chose comme ça ! La première fois qu'il me le dit aussi.  
Merde, il m'a bluffé là pis bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon.  
Même moi j'ai pas réussi à le gêner autant, du moins je n'en n'ai pas la souvenance et rah, maintenant j'vais lui sauter dessus ! Et j'vais lui donner ce qu'il souhaite. A l'instant, il vient bien d'admettre –d'une façon ou d'une autre- qu'on était ensemble, pas vrai !? Même si c'est inconscient. …J'vais le rendre accro ce petit insecte. Complètement dingue de moi, pour sûr.

 **.**

J'ai de nouveau ramené cette bestiole chez moi ce soir.  
Dans ce couloir, il me parle et explique toutes les choses qu'il pourrait voir dans mon appartement –hormis ma chambre cette fois- et si son air guilleret me va, je ne le montre pas. J'suis pas encore habitué à ses sourires pour moi.  
Une fois à l'étage, on longe ce couloir extérieur et on tombe nez à nez avec Killer. J'savais pas qu'on devait se voir ce soir mais bon, pas grave. Je l'invite à rentrer, pousse mon animal à faire de même et après mettre mis à l'aise, ce blondin parle tranquillement.  
On rigole un peu, il me vole une bière dans le frigo pis quand il s'installe dans le salon, un truc cloche.  
Tout ne pouvait aller que quelques minutes. C'était évident, parce qu'ensuite ce doré pose une question qui me plait moyennement.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que cet insecte fait chez toi, Kidd !? J'savais pas qu'tu l'voyais encore et qu'il te laissait toujours faire.** Souffle Killer en examinant des pieds à la tête ce noiraud tout aussi surpris que lui.

 **_ C'est pas vraiment pareil là, on sort ensemble. Pas vrai, Usagi !?**

Pris à témoin, Penguin ne répond pas. Je crois qu'il est genre paralysé ou un truc comme ça pis, il reste à m'observer. J'suis sûr qu'il se demande s'il doit dire la vérité ou non.  
Il est con ou quoi !? Évidemment que oui puisque je viens de le faire.  
C'est certainement encore un peu choquant pour lui de se l'avouer alors pour les autres, ça doit être carrément improbable –du moins, c'est surement ce qu'il croit-. Muet depuis qu'il est à l'intérieur, l'animal ne fait qu'un mouvement de tête à défaut de marmonner et préférant faire un pas en arrière, il me laisse, moi et Killer discuter encore un peu même si cette conversation devient déplaisante.

 **_ Me fait pas rire, tu l'as amené ici pour l'humilier non ! T'as prévu quoi pour le rabaisser un peu plus !?**

 **_ Rien. J'te dis que j'ai arrêté ces merdes.**

Haussant un sourcil, Killer ne peut s'empêcher d'approcher ma bestiole et de l'agripper par ses mèches.  
Il épie cette tête, cet asticot essaie bien de se débattre mais les cheveux sont quelque chose de fragile donc forcément, il se fait mal lui-même. Il essaie de reculer, de faire lâcher prise et même s'il insulte ce blondin rien n'y fait jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne.  
J'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires.

 **_ Lâche-le.** Grognais-je en serrant le poignet de mon meilleur ami –plus pour longtemps s'il continue-.

 **_ Sérieux arrête Kidd, j'peux bien m'amuser avec lui comme au bon vieux temps.** Sourit ce doré non sans reprendre son approche de ce noiraud réfugié vers le canapé –j'vais sérieusement me le faire là-.

 **_ Tu ferais mieux d'partir maintenant.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui va pas !? Tu veux t'le garder pour toi seul !? T'es pas-**

Le poing est parti tout seul. Il tombe contre le mur pendant que je reviens à la charge et l'attrape par le col de son sweat. Qu'il essaie encore de le toucher et j'le tue.  
Il essaie de me rendre mon coup que j'évite de justesse pis le poussant loin de moi et loin de ce salon, je lui ordonne de quitter mon appartement.

 **_ C'est quoi ton problème connard !?**

 **_ Mon problème. Essaie d'lui faire quoi que ce soit et même ta mère ne te reconnaitra pas. Maintenant dégage enfoiré !**

On s'insulte pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à qu'il sorte et une fois fait, je frappe cette porte d'entrée. C'est quoi cette merde !? Pourquoi il-  
Une main me fait saisir dans mon dos et me retournant vivement, j'aperçois la moue indécise de cet animal. Tout est de sa faute. Il aurait simplement dû acquiescer mes mots et me soutenir mais au lieu de ça, il a laissé l'autre con approcher.

 **_ Kidd-san, je suis désolé. J'voulais pas que vous vous disputiez.**

Merde, il m'emmerde vraiment ! Pis c'est quoi cette tête qu'il me fait !? Et c'est quoi ce regard en biais comme s'il n'osait pas m'regarder en face !? Il m'emmerde vraiment et j'crois qu'c'est que le début.  
Soupirant bruyamment, je le choppe avant qu'il s'éloigne et coince sa tête contre mon torse –même tout son corps contre le mien- et dépose ma tête sur la sienne.  
Y'a pas à dire, il est fait pour moi. Il est à bonne hauteur. Convient à mon corps. Sent bon. Tient parfaitement dans mes bras. Et m'énerve comme personne.

 **_ Ferme-là, t'as rien fait. C'est ce con qui a été trop loin.**

Je peux sentir son front se creuser une place sur mon torse ou pas et ses mains remonter doucement dans mon dos.  
J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il me veut. Il ne me repousse pas, n'essaie pas non plus de s'échapper alors quoi !? J'le comprends vraiment pas. Il n'est pas logique, en tout cas je ne comprends pas sa logique et si ça m'frustre, j'crois aimer ça.

 **_ Quoi, je t'étouffe encore une fois !?**

 **_ … …Non. Non, il n'y a rien.**

Il me souffle cette phrase en se frottant à moi j'ai l'impression et si je peux sentir ses mains resserrer leur prise sur mon t-shirt, je crois aussi le voir sourire –du moins j'imagine qu'il le fait au vue de sa voix étrangement chantante-.  
J'comprends pas bien ce qu'il me veut, ce que j'ai fait ou à quoi il pense mais, très honnêtement : J'suis bien là.  
J'peux chambouler des mèches de jais. Respirer un parfum sucré. Entendre une voix qui me va. Et depuis récemment, j'peux le voir sourire. Pas aux autres, pas à un inconnu ou à un ami, non. J'ai le droit à ses sourires. Il me sourit, à moi. Celui qui n'a fait que le tourner au ridicule, qui l'a humilié un millier de fois et…, ses sourires sont vraiment un truc que j'veux garder.  
J'deviens niais j'le sais. Complètement idiot et con mais c'est de sa faute. Tout est de sa faute. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré il aurait dû me repousser fermement. Il aurait dû me remettre à ma place. Il aurait dû me dénoncer. Il n'aurait pas dû venir à mon secours. Il n'aurait pas dû me laisser continuer. …Finalement, c'est peut-être bien moi qui suis accros d'puis le début.  
Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé s'il m'avait repoussé. S'il m'avait rejeté, toute cette histoire n'aurait jamais existé !

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,  
**

Oui, on revoit Killer. Oui, Kidd défend sa petite bestiole préféré et oui, Penguin est ok avec ses sentiments pour Kidd devant Ban.  
Est-ce que ça vous a plu? Je croise les doigts pour ça en tout cas.

Je vous embrasse et vous dit à très vite! Des bisous!


	23. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

J'avoue j'ai un peu de retard mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Pour le bien de cette fiction puisque j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à elle. Je ne savais pas, j'hésitais et durant ce petit temps d'absence j'ai réfléchit à son avenir et aux deux possibilités que j'avais. C'est-à-dire, soit la continuer soit l'arrêter. Et après un temps considérable à réfléchir à ces deux options, j'ai opté pour la suivante..., de l'arrêter sur quelque chose de bon!  
Je m'explique, je me vois mal continuer sur leur relation puisque de base, je voulais simplement parler de la mise en couple _Penguin-Kidd_. J'ai longuement hésité, à faire un ou deux chapitres qui montrerait à quel point ils sont "heureux" puis finalement, j'me suis dit que le plus simple était le mieux.

Je me suis donc mise à écrire cet épilogue qui je l'espère vous plaira et qui vous montrera leur relation quelques années plus tard. Après la fac et les nombreuses querelles! ça a été dur de les abandonner ainsi -j'veux dire par-là que je m'étais pas préparé lol- mais finalement, j'aime beaucoup et je pense que je fais le bon choix de m'arrêter ici.  
Je vais surement vous prendre de court ou peut-être pas, mais dans les deux cas, j'espère que cette fiction a été un régal pour vous!

Sans plus attendre maintenant, la suite et la fin de " _Persécution Rapprochée_ "!

* * *

 **Épilogue.**

* * *

5 ans sont passés depuis ma première année d'université.  
5 ans depuis que j'ai décidé de sortir avec Kidd et j'ai pu dire adieu à ma vie sans problème et à l'anonymat dans les rues.  
Durant ce temps passé on s'est souvent disputé –ça n'a jamais vraiment changé en vrai- et très souvent aussi, on ne se parlait plus durant plusieurs jours voir semaine.  
Je ne sais pas si on a souvent rompu, ça n'a jamais été ce genre de chose entre nous, des engueulades oui, des breaks jamais.  
Maintenant je peux le dire franchement, je l'aime. Lui et son caractère de chien. J'ai mis longtemps à l'admettre –non à lui dire, le redire- mais ça valait le coup. Mon premier « je t'aime » à son encontre avait été dit lors d'une dispute et il était resté muet.  
Le même soir, j'avais dit à Kidd à quel point je le trouvais beau ainsi et là, il avait repris son éternel froncement de sourcils. On s'était de nouveau engueulé puis, on avait fini par coucher ensemble.  
En réalité, ça fini toujours comme ça. Peu importe ce qui se passe entre nous, on finit par se retrouver au lit et moi rempli de marques.

5 ans sont passés et si je viens de terminer l'université, Kidd travaille depuis près de deux ans dans une société de robotique.  
On se voit très peu en journée –sauf quand on se donne rendez-vous pour déjeuner- puis le soir, j'ai l'occasion de l'entendre râler comme j'aime. Ce rouge me tourmente toujours autant mais s'il ne le faisait plus, ça voudrait dire que je ne l'intéresse plus alors, je profite de ses « emmerdes » même si je le frappe souvent.  
Là, je rentre à la maison. J'ai passé un entretien aujourd'hui et j'ai de bonne raison de croire que très prochainement mes journées seront remplies mais bon, je préfère attendre la confirmation avant de me réjouir.  
Là, enlevant mes chaussures et mes vêtements inutiles, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et pour décider du repas du midi… ou pas.  
Là, dans mon dos, deux grandes mains attrapent ma taille ce qui me fait saisir et une tête se plonge dans mon cou. Une tête et des mains que je reconnais sans soucis puisqu'il n'y a qu'elles qui peuvent me toucher de la sorte.

 **_ Tu rentres enfin ! J't'avais dit d'être à l'heure. C'est ma seule journée de repos.**

Cette voix grincheuse, je peux l'entendre quand je veux à présent. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit mais nous vivons ensemble depuis peu. Depuis près de 6 mois en vrai et c'était son idée, moi j'étais simplement heureux d'accepter sa demande.  
On a pris un nouvel appartement que nous avons choisi ensemble et il se trouve à deux rues de celui de Zoro et de Law. Hm, c'est deux-là vivent ensemble depuis près de 2 ans et demi et je dois dire qu'ils sont toujours aussi amoureux. Ils ne se lassent pas l'un de l'autre, se contrefoutent du monde environnant et très honnêtement, j'ai jamais vu deux personnes se compléter aussi bien.  
Enfin, je ferais mieux de répondre à mon imbécile de petit-ami avant qu'il ne s'énerve et m'amène dans le canapé pour me « punir ».

 **_ L'entretien a été plus long que prévu, je n'allais pas le quitter avant sous prétexte que tu m'attendais, si !?**

 **_ Pourquoi pas !** Ronchonne ce carmin qui me pince les fesses et qui me fait couiner. C'est un idiot.

 **_ Arrête ça. Et si tu veux qu'on parte, tu devrais me lâcher tu crois pas !?**

 **_ Tu m'emmerdes Usagi. Tu veux prendre une douche !?** Me demande-t-il en me fixant de son regard grenat.

 **_ Je sens mauvais, c'est ça !?** Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire non sans le repousser.

 **_ Non, j'ai juste envie de t'prendre sous la douche. Tu couines toujours plus et j'adore te voir les cheveux trempés.**

 **_ J'pensais qu'on était en retard !? Arrête de me tripoter Kidd, je… hn~ ce n'est pas du jeu… .**

Je soupir cette dernière phrase alors qu'il passe ses deux mains dans mon jeans qu'il a ouvert et tout en me tripotant les fesses, il m'embrasse.  
J'aime ses baisers toujours voraces et vivaces. J'aime cette manie qu'il a t'entreprendre les choses et de suivre ses pulsions sans les contrecarrés. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque, suis son baiser avec le plus d'engouement possible et rapidement, il me guide vers la salle d'eau.  
On aura un peu de retard pour la sortie qu'on avait prévu mais ça ne me dérange pas. Il enlève mon haut, descend mon pantalon puis me fait assoir sur l'un des meubles pour retirer complètement mon jean et une fois à moitié nu, il me jette sous la douche une fois avoir réglé la température de l'eau et me rejoint.

 _OoO_

Ça fait 5 ans et si pendant ce laps de temps, j'ai souvent eu l'occasion de jouer les salop avec lui, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Jamais complètement. Pour des merdes ou des engueulades banales mais rien de plus.  
J'ai souvent eu l'occasion de le tromper aussi, des tas et des tas de fois mais j'ai pas réussi une seule fois ! Je…, ce petit animal est fait pour moi, c'est ce que j'ai compris. J'ai aussi compris qu'il n'y en n'avait pas deux comme lui et que je n'ai besoin que de lui pour être pas mal dans ma vie –même mieux que ça mais j'vais pas non plus le gueuler sur tous les toits, ok !-.  
Pis quand je le vois là, occuper de prendre son pied grâce à ma pine, j'suis super fier. Il est adorable entre mes bras, vraiment alléchant et aux fils des années j'ai réussi à dénicher pas mal de ses zones érogènes.  
Par exemple son dos, là où se trouve sa colonne vertébrale, le dessous de ses cuisses ou ses fesses ! Je le martèle de coups de butoir et s'il miaule, j'en demande plus.  
J'comprenais pas au début pourquoi Law restait fidèle à ce Roronoa pis en étant avec mon Usagi j'ai compris. J'ai compris que c'est encore meilleur avec celui que j'aime tourmenter.

Il me dit t'y aller plus fort donc forcément je le fais et j'me suis aussi rendu compte au fil du temps qu'il aimait assez quand c'était violent. Du moins quand je le poussais dans ses limites alors je ne m'en prive jamais.  
Quand il prend son pied, il est juste divin et me fait bander plus dur.  
Je m'enfonce toujours plus en lui, joue avec mes doigts dans son intimité en plus de mon membre et s'il m'accroche comme pas permis, j'entends ses soupirs de consentement et ses demandes.  
Sous la douche, sa glisse encore mieux et sa tête me donne envie de le martyriser encore et toujours. J'me suis jamais lassé de lui en 5 ans et c'est pas près d'arriver.  
Et j'ai fait comprendre à tous ceux que je connaissais qu'ils ne devaient pas toucher à un cheveu de mon animal. Personne n'a le droit de regard sur lui. Personne ne peut le toucher. Personne n'a le droit de le faire sourire. Et si je le pouvais personne n'aurait le droit d'lui parler mais bon il ne serait pas consentant.  
Je suis possessif avec les choses qui m'appartiennent –encore plus avec lui- parce que les choses que je possède ne sont pas nombreuses et rares. Parce que lui, du plus loin que j'me souvienne, je n'ai jamais voulu le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre.

 **_ Kidd… plus hn fort~**

Ses jambes entourent mon bassin et sa bouche m'embrasse. Je le dévore comme il me le demande, augmente la cadence de mes à-coups et le plaque à cette paroi pour une meilleure prise et pour le faire venir plus facilement.  
L'une de mes mains se glisse entre nos deux corps et si je le masturbe et qu'il gémit, j'ai l'occasion d'apercevoir ses prunelles vertes devenir sapin sous le désir. Cette nuance que ses yeux me donnent me fascine toujours et je ne peux que le mordre encore et encore. Le marquer et lui laisser des traces violettes –autant de mes dents, que de mes prises sur sa peau-.  
Après de profonds à-coups, il jouit entre nos deux ventres et s'il laisse tomber sa tête sur mon épaule, moi je me lâche dans son antre et resserre son fessier bien ferme.  
Il ne fait pas tout ce que je lui dis de faire, se rebelle souvent, m'emmerde tous les jours et me contredit parfois mais, s'il n'était pas comme ça jamais j'aurais été autant accro.  
Et y'a de ça quelques mois quand je lui ai demandé d'emménager avec moi, c'était après une dispute parce que j'étais sûr qu'avec lui ça fonctionnerais et je ne me suis pas trompé.

 **_ Kidd… encore. J'veux continuer.** Marmonne ce petit insecte en essuyant son bas-ventre de son sperme et en me présentant son fessier tout en faisant demi-tour et en se plaquant au carrelage de la douche.

 **_ J'croyais que tu voulais ne pas être en retard, Usagi.**

Sa tête boude, sa lèvre se fait manger par ses soins et s'il me fixe alors que la pluie de cette douche continue de lui couler dessus, il me fait envie.  
Se dandinant sur place, il essaie de m'exciter et si ça fonctionne, j'veux pas lui donner satisfaction tout de suite. J'aime le faire languir, me faire supplier.

 **_ C'est ta faute, assume pis Law ne dira rien. Maintenant prend-moi. …ça fait deux jours qu'on a rien fait Kidd, je te veux encore.**

 **_ Tu diras à Trafalgar que c'est ta faute !?**

 **_ Mh, si tu veux.**

 **_ On continue ça ailleurs !?**

 **_ On va tout tremper si on va ailleurs. Kidd, lâche-moi on va tout-**

 **_ Ferme-là et laisse-moi faire. Après tout j'ai le droit de profiter de mon jour de repos pas vrai !?**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Tais-toi Usagi et…, parfait. Maintenant on va pouvoir continuer de jouer.**

Je l'ai jeté sur notre lit et le surplombant, je lui dévore le cou.  
Y'a des fois où comme là, on ne fait que se sauter dessus. Des fois où, on ne quitte pas cet appartement simplement pour forniquer un peu partout dans les pièces.  
On en a généralement pour des heures avant d'être rassasiés et j'aime. J'le connaissais pas aussi réceptif au plaisir sexuel mais et j'me dis que je l'ai peut-être éduqué à tout ça.  
Me jetant sur ma proie, sur mon animal, mon cellulaire sonne dans l'autre pièce mais je m'en contrefous.  
Dès que je côtoie Cossa Penguin, rien n'est plus intéressant que lui. J'pourrais le détruire un jour, j'en ai conscience. J'pourrais lui faire du mal à force de le vouloir si fort mais j'me dis qu'il comprendrait surement et qu'il me laisserait faire.  
J'me dis, qu'il pourrait me faire la même chose aussi. Sans rire…, si l'idée de me laisser lui venait à l'esprit, j'serais détruit.  
Alors j'veux juste que vous nous laissiez maintenant. Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui et laissez nos 5 ans continuer encore très longtemps.

… **.**

* * *

 **Terminé!**

Et voilà, le mot de la fin a été dit et on ne peut plus revenir en arrière maintenant! Cette fiction est officiellement terminée.

ça fait quelque chose de dire ça, je vous assure mais bon, je suis également très heureuse. Je crois que m'arrêter ici est la meilleure des choses à faire, je me répète surement mais voilà, c'est surement la vieillesse qui fait ça!  
Je voudrais tous vous remercier maintenant. Merci de m'avoir suivi avec autant d'assiduité, de m'avoir mis dans vos favoris et d'avoir commenter cette fiction qui m'a permit d'avancer et de peut-être m'améliorer qui sait! Et **MERCI** d'avoir apprécié ce petit couple tout mignon!

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire maintenant, à la prochaine! Parce que je compte bien encore vous embêter avec Kidd et Penguin et pourquoi pas Zoro et Law!

 **Des bisous à vous tous!**


End file.
